Create Me
by Something Dysfunctional
Summary: In an AU, our hero Cloud Strife is a starving artist trying to get by until someone inspires him to do more with a pair of captivating cat like eyes of green and a spirit worth holding. Update: COMPLETE!
1. Hello, There

**Create Me **

**A Final Fantasy VII Advent Children fan fiction **

**Chapter One: Hello, There.**

**By: Something Dysfunctional **

**Pairings: Cloud/Kadaj **

**Disclaimer: Everyone is owned my Tetsuya Nomura and SquareEnix- I only own their souls. Hahahaha! Welcome to RE-Vision of "Create Me"! These two characters from Advent Children are my two new favorite coupling and there needs to be more. This is a slight AU universe where Kadaj is simply a bad boy and Cloud is drawn to him. You'll like it. Trust me. Well, you guys review nicely and happy reading! Arigatou!**

---------

Sitting on a bench in a florid growing park was a twenty-three year old with a large sketch book in his hands and a piece of charcoal flying across the surface of the paper. Unusually colored eyes of blue skimmed the lines where he drew. Every once in awhile, lips would purse in thought or in slight frustration. Cloud Strife sighed deeply and leaned back against the bench, running a hand through his golden, spiky locks, closing his eyes and letting the welcoming sunlight graze across his skin. Being a artist living on one's own wasn't easy, but at least the people around the small town were nice and gave him money for portraits and such. Cloud had moved to the residence of Midgar after his mother had died and without money to get into school, Cloud decided he would support himself and got a cheap but dainty apartment on the outskirts of the town and was a delivery boy on the weekends. Fall was approaching soon and then, he was going to be out more, painting scenery of the change of seasons, but that also meant high electricity and heating bills. Gathering his thoughts up, the man sat back up and continued his sketching of the fountain he saw in front of. He concentrated hard on the piece, looking up, flickering his gaze to the monument and then back to his paper. After several moments, Cloud looked back up and suddenly found himself staring at a pair of cat-like green eyes in front of him that threw him off guard.

"What are you drawing? It's pretty good."

Gaping, Cloud finally forced out, "T-that fountain..." The owner of the cat eyes and the drawled-out voice was a lanky teen with silver, choppy hair that fell around his face in layers. He wore a tight, long-sleeved black shirt with a red skull on the front and many chain necklaces around his pale neck. Leather pants with a studded belt and tall, buckled boots graced his endless long legs. Cloud felt very much over-dressed compare to the boy. He wore a light blue blazer over a dark purple turtleneck and faded blue jeans with brown work boots. Shuffling some, Cloud tried to turn his attention somewhere else. Crossing his arms over his chest, the boy raised a fine, silver brow that was pierced. "What are you looking at?," he asked. Cloud shook his head some and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry. I'm new around here and..."

"You've never seen someone like me before, right?"

The blonde bowed his head. "Yeah. Sorry. But it was just your eyes-" The boy grinned slyly and bent forward, the silver hair falling more into his eyes. "Pretty, aren't they? Makes you freeze in your spot, right, stranger?" Cloud swallowed hard and looked away some from the boy. "N-no." Chuckling, the silver-haired boy turned away briskly. "You're a bad liar, Mister...?"

"Oh! Cloud. My name is Cloud Strife."

"Hmm. Kadaj."

The mysterious boy walked away, leaving behind a breathless Cloud. "Wow. He was really... something." He glanced at his picture and found it not very beautiful, but dull. Raising his eyebrows, the artist was confused. "It looked good a little while ago. What happened?"

-------

Later, Cloud was at a cafe named the 7th Heaven, sipping on a frappichino and reading the local newspaper with a slight bored expression on his face. The waitress at the counter placed her hands on her hips and frowned. "Cloud! What is up with you?," she exclaimed loudly, the only response from him was a slow, dragged-out stare. "Nothing is wrong, Tif. Just kind of tired...," he mumbled, raising the mug to his lips again. Tifa Lockheart shrugged lightly and flicked back some oak brown hair from her shoulder. Ever since the man came to town, she was slightly smitten by him, but he was shrouded in mystery and she wanted to know more about him. "You don't need to be up so much drawing. Isn't there more in life you want to do?," she implored, leaning against the counter on her elbows, her dark ruby eyes questionable. Cloud made a noise and flipped a page. Sighing in defeat, the girl walked away to serve someone. The blonde shifted some in his seat, trying to get the memory of those green eyes out of his mind. The color reminded him of his ex-girlfriend's eyes. Cringing some at the pull his heart made, the man placed down some money on the counter top and exited the cafe, the soft jingling of the bell echoing within. Tifa bit her lip as she watched him go.

Walking down the sidewalk, the man stared only in front of him, not caring if he bumped into someone. The memory of his former love hurt him. Aerith was always bright, happy, and care-free until Death took her away from him. She grew sick a lot, but always wore a smile on her face to hide her pain and suffering. She died on All Saints Day, the first of November, respectfully, three years ago. Every two weeks, Cloud would travel to her grave no matter where he was to place new flowers on her headstone. She always loved yellow daffodils, yellow daises, and white lilies. He would tie them with a pale pink ribbon, the same that was wrapped on his left arm. Rubbing his eyes, Cloud spoke to himself, "Snap out of it, Strife. Focus now."

Suddenly, he heard hollering and howls coming up. Looking up, he saw a pack of teenagers on top of a car, vandalizing it heavily, making rude gestures to people who passed by, laughing hystercially. And standing on the hood was Kadaj, his arms crossed over his chest once more and a smug on his face. Cloud stopped walking and stared at the boy on the car. It was as if he owned the whole street. Feeling a prescence, the youth turned his head and saw Cloud. Grinning madly, he jumped off the car and leisurely walked towards him. "Hey, there, Cloud. What brings you to this part of the neighborhood?," he asked, stopping before the man. "Um, nothing really. I heard some noises..." Kadaj waved a hand. "Oh, this? Don't bother with it. It's just someone's car we don't like. He likes to be flashy and show off everything he owns. Nothing personal," Kadaj said, green eyes sparkling with mischief. "Uh-huh... sure," Cloud murmured, still entranced by the boy. _'What is it that's making me just LOOK at him?! This is insane...'_

"You must like looking at me a lot..."

Cloud blinked out of his reverie and blushed some, scratching his head. "No! It's just... that I've never seen anyone with your looks. Um... can I draw you?," he blurted out, blue eyes gleaming and wide. Kadaj raised his eyebrows. "What? Why are you asking me?" The blonde bit his bottom lip, looking to the side. "B-because I want to." Kadaj tilted his head to the side, as if in thought. "How much will you pay me?" Cloud then really blushed. "Well... you see... I don't have that much money, or anything like that-"

"So, you want me to do it for free?"

Cloud hung his head. "Yes." There was a brief pause until the silver-haired youth spoke up. "I'll do it, but for a cost. I don't want money. I want something else." Swallowing, the artist looked at the boy and was taken back some. Kadaj's eyes were smoldered into a deep, dark green and a coy smile graced his lips. Something inside stirred in Cloud and he found himself attracted to the teen. "W-what is it...?," he breathed as Kadaj got closer to him. A slim, pale finger traced up from Cloud's turtleneck covered chest to his chin to his cheek, rubbing it gently. Both bodies pressed together, though they never touched. Cloud felt like he was going to explode as Kadaj drew himself closer, and closer, and closer to him. He stood on his tip-toes and whispered hotly in the blonde's ear: "I want you."

-----------

He sat there on the bed, staring into space. Heart furiously pounding in his chest, Cloud couldn't believe he just asked a beautiful stranger to draw him. And at his place, no less. "Gah, holy SHIT!," he moaned, flopping on his bed. "This blows! What am I going to do?! Hell, I'm not even gay and I think the guy's flippin' gorgeous! Shit, shit, shit, shit...," he moaned into his pillow. Here he was, a twenty-three year old lusting after a boy that was probably nineteen. And his hormones were soaring. Wait- he couldn't say that he was gay. He _did_ see someone before Aerith and it _was_ a guy. A beautiful man with long, silvery-white hair and a pair of striking bright green eyes who was a business man and an excellent swordsman who competed in compitions named Sephiroth and all the while amidst the arguing and the fighting, Sephiroth was always there to say that he was sorry and the sex was good. Very good. Then one day, Cloud had to break it off. He wanted someone that was solid and not always yelling at him.

That's when he moved out of Sephiroth's luxury condo house and went back to his hometown, meeting Aerith Gainsborough for the first time at the train station, smiling prettily as she sold flowers for a cheap price to make it as a artist herself. Sighing, Cloud sat up and started to clean his room and then the rest of the apartment. Kadaj was coming over at six, just when the sun was going down and a perfect sunset would hit the complex perfectly for Cloud to draw Kadaj. He set up his easel, sketch pad, his pencils, making sure everything was perfect. Glancing at the clock, he had five more minutes. _'Maybe I should change...,'_ he thought and then started rummaging through his closet, looking for something casual, but kind of sexy. He found a soft, short sleeved shirt that was black and a pair of black slacks. Shrugging, the blonde tossed off his turtleneck and started pulling on the shirt. "I didn't know you were so ripped, Cloud. You should really learn to lock doors better too, by the way."

Yelping, the blonde whirled around to the door and saw a smiling Kadaj leaning against the panel. He was wearing a dark green wife-beater that showed his small, but strong muscular arms and tiny, broad shoulders, with baggy black pants with zippers and chains. Silver hair was askew and cat-like eyes with black eyeliner and purple eye shadow were gleaming. A dark flush appeared over Cloud's face and he forcefully jammed the shirt over him and looked away, blonde hair messy. Kadaj laughed and walked towards him, his hand ruffling the blonde strands more. "Aw, you're cute when you're embarrassed," he joked and sat on the bed, leaning back on his hands and staring at the man with a cute smile on his face. "Don't move!" Kadaj blinked rapidly at the sudden outburst and watched Cloud grab his sketchbook all of a sudden and started drawing. "Wow... didn't know that we begun so quickly...," mused the teen. A hushing sound hissed at the boy and for the next two and a half hours, all was quiet between Cloud and Kadaj.

During this time, the teen took his time observing the blonde with the weird spikes before him. He knew the man was older than him, but he looked so weary for someone still young. His face was beautiful. Long, but handsome with a strong jaw line and high cheekbones. His nose was perfectly made for a male and his lips were plump and begging to be kissed and molested by another mouth. And from what he saw when Cloud was changing, he was indeed very much so ripped as if he'd been a fighter or something. Recalling what he witnessed; broad shoulders with a tasty-looking collarbone and neck, sturdy chest that was hairless and a nice six-pack and a thin waist. He probably didn't each much for awhile for the lack of money. And his hair was wild and untamed, but absolutely soft to the touch. But the one thing Kadaj loved about this man was his eyes. They were a strange color of blue. As if there was something else lingering in those azure orbs. Kadaj wanted to know.

He stared more at Cloud until those startling eyes met his and they locked together. Shivering some, the boy could feel something radiating from the blonde from across the room. It was like static electricity flowed between them. The more staring, the more Kadaj felt like he wanted to pounce the pretty blonde. Something stirred in his groin and he silently prayed that nothing showed.Cloud spoke first in a shaky voice, "It's done." Jumping off the bed, the silver-haired boy went to the easel and looked over the artist's shoulder at his creation. It was of him sitting on that bed, looking right at the viewer with those eyes, sunlight hitting his features some, shadows crawling over the body where the sun didn't touch him. His face seemed peaceful and happy. Even in charcoal, you could tell those cat eyes were staring straight into your soul. Everything was right on him, but there wasn't that usual coldness around Kadaj like in real life. There was warmth in the drawing. "Is... is... that really me?," the boy breathed, trying to believe it. Cloud nodded, smiling some. "People must see you as a ruffian or something like that, but... I drew what I saw. And I see a really good person who is just untamed like the wind," he stated, looking up at Kadaj. The teen smiled some and turned to the artist and again, they stared deeply at one another.

_'Shit. What do I do? This... kinda feels awkward... I haven't been around a guy in awhile,'_ Cloud thought to himself, feeling antsy and nervous. He leaned his head up some and raised a hand to Kadaj's face, the tips of his fingers hot, tracing lightly the jaw line. Eyes fluttering shut, Kadaj leaned into the gentle caress, silvery bangs falling over his face. Being braver, the blonde took his other hand and ran it through the tempting moonlight strands of hair. They were silky and exquisite to touch. Cloud was mesmerized again at the boy before him, his eyes searching the body and the face of a forbidden creature he wanted to touch. "Go ahead," came a breathy reply. Jade, cat-like eyes outlined in black eyeliner stared brightly at him, challenging him almost. "Go ahead and what?," Cloud asked in a low tone, watching in fascination as the boy trembled. Pink lips parted, practically purring, "Kiss me."

Standing up, the blonde brushed back Kadaj's hair and ran a thumb over those inciting lips. A shinny tip of tongue snuck out and licked the finger, as if tasting him. A line of fire pulsed through Cloud from his chest all the way to his groin. Swooping down, he captured Kadaj's mouth and greedily explored the moist cavern, arms wrapping around the lithe body and bringing it close to him, lined up. Arms encircled his neck and nails dug into his scalp, bringing the blonde's hot mouth onto the teen's. Tongues wrapped around each other in a slippery fight, moans and small noises of satisfaction echoing in Cloud's bedroom. Cloud's hands slipped underneath Kadaj's shirt to trace over the curves and soft skin that the boy had to offer. Arching slightly at the attention he was receiving, Kadaj gripping more sunshine locks in his hands and pulled back, panting harshly, his face rosy. "Well, now. I think my payment shall be given to me now," he said sultry with a smile on his face. Cloud frowned some, his blue eyes darkening to a blue-black color, lips gleaming with saliva. Something inside of him was raging with primal hunger. He wanted to take this boy and hard. Cloud was never the one to take charge in a relationship, but something about Kadaj made him want to own him.

The hunger grew more, simmering within his body until it boiled over in an instant. Cloud growled lowly in his chest and shoved Kadaj to the nearest wall, grabbing his wrists and holding them above his head, plundering his sweet mouth once more. Mewls of pleasure came from the boy and he grinding his pelvis down on Kadaj's hard, making them both shudder with delight at the friction they were creating. Parting away, Cloud licked the jaw line and the pale throat of Kadaj, who was panting heavily. "Keep going... fuck, keep going...!"

_Knock, knock, knock!_

"CLOUD! Are ya home?! I see your motorcycle in the front! So, you MUST BE HOME!," sang a voice. Choking some, the blonde banged his head on the wall, his body aching for release. "Not now. Shit, anytime but now."

---------

**HAHAHAHA! Bow before my supreme l33t 3vil! Don'tcha just hate cliff-hangers! I do. :) I listened to "Gessekai" by BUCK-TICK and "The Meaning of Peace" by Koda Kumi and BoA for inspiration and it helped. Also, last night I watched Advent Children and kept rewinding all of Kadaj's parts. Especially when he's talking to the President and he makes that HOT face before kneeling before him to show why the Reunion is being held. -drools insanely- Anyways, review nicely and cookies will be given to you! See that button down there? CLICK IT!**

**---the moonlight carries the message of Love.---**

**_"Later Days...!"_  
SD**


	2. More Than You Know

**Create Me **

**A Final Fantasy VII Advent Children fan fiction **

**Chapter Two: More Than You Think **

**By: Something Dysfunctional **

**Pairings: Cloud/Kadaj **

**Disclaimer: YAY! I love reviews! All characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and SquareEnix and all that liable crap, so DON'T sue ME. I thank the people reviewing because that actually keeps me going. Welcome to RE-Vision of "Create Me"! Review nicely and happy reading! Arigatou!  
-SLIGHT WARNING: minor Tifa bashing and some limey parts. I'm beginning to warm up some to Tifa, but she's not my number one girl. It's Aerith and it always will be. :) If I get a bad review because of Aerith, I will kill. -twitch-**

------------

Sighing, the blonde pushed off the silver-haired boy and glanced at him with a apologetic look on his face. Kadaj simply stared back, eyes bright green and mouth parted sensually, pulsing red lips gleaming with their mixed saliva and on those lips, a dripping, carnal grin was on them, silver bangs covering most of his face, his chest heaving slightly and hands still up on the wall. Cloud groaned, closing his eyes at the sight. He inclined his head and captured Kadaj's mouth once more, tongue thrusting inside, swiping along the insides just one more time. Gentle mewling and small noises of encouragement turned the blonde on more. Pulling his mouth away from the nymph, Cloud spoke lowly. "I don't know who it is at the door. I won't be long. I promise." Kadaj nodded some, still entranced by the mind-blowing kiss he just received from a stranger. As Cloud walked away, the teen cocked his head to the side, watching the man's ass in the black jeans. _'Wow... now that's hot. If that's not hot, I don't know what is...,'_ he thought to himself and grinned toothily.

Meanwhile, Cloud was trying to will his raging hard-on away before going to the door. "Who the hell is it that just ruined my moment?," he muttered to himself, mussing his hair up more. Approaching the door, the man drew in a breath and placed his hand on the doorknob. He flung it open to reveal a short girl with chocolate-colored hair in a layered bob with a bright blue bandana wrapped around her head and bright hazel eyes. She wore a green turtleneck with no sleeves and khaki pants with flip-flops in hot pink and a yellow scarf around her neck and the largest smile on her face.

"Yuffie, what are you wearing?," Cloud wondered out loud, eyes wide at the sight of his niece in the stranger clothing. "HIYA, UNCLE CLOUD!!!," she yelled and jumped into his arms, nearly knocking him over in the process. "H-hi, Yuffie... what are you doing here," he asked in a breathless voice. The jumpy girl pulled away and grinned like a Cheshire Cat. "Rumor has it that someone LIKES you! And I know who it is...," she squealed, clapping her hands. Cloud brought the girl inside and walked to the living room, sitting on his couch. Leaning back, he raised a golden eyebrow. "Uh-huh. So, who is it?," he mused. Yuffie plopped down on the floor and hugged a knee to her chest. "It's a girl."

"That's leaves a lot of options there."

His niece was always one to make riddles and puzzles, but not in the brightest ways. Yuffie Kisaragi was an adopted Chinese girl from Cloud's older brother, Cid and his wife, Shera, out of four kids, and she always loved Cloud the most and visited him from time to time. Her heart was set on making it as a professional ninja, but it was too dangerous for a skinny, annoying, spoiled brat, stated Cid. So, she settled for training as a karate teacher. At sixteen, she was the best in town. Also, she was attached to Aerith a lot and mourned heavily as much as Cloud did when she died. Breaking out of the days of black and crying, she finally got back on her feet and went back to school and training.

"She's really, really, really nice!"

"Really?"

"Oh, c'mon, Cloud! You know who it is, don'tcha?," she wailed, falling down on the floor. Rolling his blue eyes, Cloud spoke finally. "Tifa." Lifting her dark head up, the girl pouted. "No fair." Sighing, the blonde started thinking about the treasure he still had back in his room and started to fidget. "Look, sweetie. I gotta get back to my drawings, so, can you-"

"I WANNA SEE!"

With that, she made a bee line to the bedroom and within a second, there came the largest shriek on Earth. Cloud moaned and placed his head in his hands as she heard the pitter-patter of hurried footsteps come towards him. "Cloud... what is _that_ in your room," she asked in a quiet tone. Looking up, he saw that her face was ash-white and her eyes were nearly bulging out of her head. "Um, what's in my room?," he asked sheepishly, getting up. Yuffie pointed a shaking finger in the direction of Cloud's bedroom. "A GUY! WHY'S HE IN THERE?!," she howled, clutching at her head now and stamping her feet. The blonde bit his bottom lip and thoughts raced through his mind until he settled on one. "He's someone that I'm drawing for commission, Yuffie. I don't know why you're getting all hyped up about this," the man sighed, walking away from his niece. The girl gaped at him and then shut her mouth, thinking. "Oh. Well... why didn't you say so? I'll be on my way. Oh! You HAVE to talk to Tifa, at least," she stated loudly, heading towards the door. The blonde-haired man stopped walking and stared after the girl. "You're gonna leave without giving me a hug at least?" Yuffie glanced over her shoulder, and grinned. "Maybe."

_POUNCE!_

"BYE, UNCLE CLOUD!"

Twitching on the floor, Cloud sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Why I love her?" Getting up, he then raced back to his room, hoping Kadaj was still in there. Coming around the corner, he saw the teen sitting on the bed, watching the after-glow of the sunset. The bright rays hit him perfectly, high-lighting his pale features with gold and his silver hair gleamed white-gold. Cloud drew in a breath and stared at the boy, enthralled by his beauty. "Your niece has a pair of lungs for someone so young. Nearly broke my eardrums. So...you gonna stand there all day or what? I expect some sort of parting besides a really hot kiss." Blinking rapidly, the blonde watched as Kadaj got up from the bed like a cat, fluidly and lazily, bright green eyes on his in a heated stare. "What do you want?," Cloud murmured as the boy approached him. Pale, thin hands ran slowly up Cloud's chest, causing the skin underneath his shirt to tingle at the touch. The hands roamed over the broad shoulders and wrapped gently around Cloud's neck, bringing the bodies unbelievably closer together. Kadaj pulled down the blonde's head and whispered into his ear as if he had the most incredible secret to tell him. Hot breath filtered his ear as Kadaj said lightly: "I want to give you something." The moment he said this, one of Kadaj's hands wandered to Cloud's rapidly growing erection trapped in his jeans and cupped it firmly.

Cloud gasped, eyes closing shut, his hips slightly bucking into the hand. In an instant, the man was then laid on the bed and his cock had sprung free into the warm air. Cloud gasped and looked up at the teen staring down at him, as if he found something wonderful. "Well... you are very much so well endowed, my friend. Let's see if I can't solver your little problem," he smirked and quickly, he engulfed Cloud's weeping arousal in his burning mouth. A deep rumbling of moans and groaning rang through-out the apartment. He hung his head back, hitting the wall, gripping the sheets tightly as Kadaj worked over the length with a skilled tongue and nipping little teeth. All the while, Cloud tried to breathe. His skin was crawling with over-whelming pleasure and goose bumps. It had been too long since he was with another guy...

Kadaj suckled hard on the bulbous head, eyeing the man he was teasing. Cloud looked too yummy to be true. Head thrown to the side, blonde strands sticking to his forehead, azure eyes glazed over, heavily-hooded, and glowing softly. His face glistened with sweat and his mouth was opened, delicious sounds falling from his lips, and his body open to him. Smiling around the turgid flesh, Kadaj licked the under shaft and crawled up to the man, replacing his mouth with his hand, slowly pumping. "This is just for drawing me and letting me catch a glimpse of what kind of really artist you are...," murmured the boy to Cloud, his pink tongue tracing over his opened mouth, his pumping intensifying more, causing Cloud to buck more into the warm, slick hand, whimpering. "W-what are y-you saying?," hissed Cloud, arching. "I-I just wanted t-to draw YOU," he emphasized, whining on 'you' as fire flooded in his lower regions and over-flowed, his release splattering over his stomach Kadaj's hand.

Gasping, the blonde laid back on the bed, eyes on the ceiling. Hovering over him, Kadaj smirked and raised his cum-covered hand to his mouth and silently licked and swiped away the creamy substance, his eyes locked on Cloud's. Both of them were silent for awhile until Kadaj stood up. "Well, I'm off. I'll see you tomorrow so we can draw together some more," he said cheerfully and bounced out of the room. Cloud was quiet until he heard the front door click shut and he let out the longest moan to mankind. "What the hell just happened?! I let a minor- a fucking minor just jack me off! What's your PROMBLEM, Strife?!!," he yelled at himself and buried his face in his sheets. A moment later, a soft murmur was heard: "He was really good, though..." and snores then filled the room, the sign of a weary, tired-out delivery boy.

----------

Early the next morning, Cloud tried to stifle a yawn as he loaded boxes into his truck to distribute to businesses. Catching him, his fellow employee Barret Wallace punched him in the arm. "There's no time for that shit now, Spiky! Let's get these damn boxes in here," he bellowed and carried two of them at a time. Frowning some, the man shook his golden head and followed the large black man. At thirty-five, he was 6'2 and the burliest man and the strongest to Cloud and a loudmouth who cussed violently. But when he was around his daughter, Marlene, he was a gentle teddy bear. He lost his wife in a car accident and Marlene was actually his best friend's daughter, who also met his tragic end by suicide. Barret worked hard for a living and accepted no weaklings around him.

"Hey, Barret... where do all these boxes go to anyway," Cloud asked aloud. The man shrugged and hoisted his two loads onto a truck. "These here symbols are chicken-shit writing and I can't read a damn word of it. Some kinda Japanese, Chinese, Korean shit or somethin'," Barret grumbled, wiping his brow. Nodding, the blonde looked at the side of the box and said: "ShinRa Electric Company." Barret stared at the man and blinked. "You can read that shit?!" Cloud nodded. "I'm fluent in Japanese, English, French, Madrian Chinese, Chinese, Russian, Italian... can I go on," Cloud smirked some, grinning. "NO, Spike-Ass! Damn these kids and their crazy shit...," the man mumbled, going back into the garage to get more boxes. Laughing, the blonde turned towards the sun and raised a hand to his face, welcoming the warm rays touching him. 'I wonder if Kadaj will come back tonight...,' he thought to himself, his lower regions tingling at the memory of the boy with the cat eyes. More than that, he missed the talented mouth the boy had. Shaking his head, Cloud got back to work.

-----------

"Have a rough day at work today?," asked a soft voice. Looking up from a book, Cloud watched Tifa as she placed a glass of water before him, her red-hazel eyes staring at him. Shrugging some, the man went back to reading. "Kinda... why?" Tifa blushed some and hugged her tray to her busty chest. "Just wondering. Say, Cloud... do you, uh..., well, ummm..." Raising his azure eyes to her, Tifa blushed harder at the gaze and hid her face from him with the tray instead. "Oh, never mind," she exclaimed and ran to the back. Chuckling some to himself, the man sipped the cool water before flipping another page. "Silly girl." A small whisper of laughter rang in his ears suddenly as hot air touched his lobe. "I know; isn't she?" Cloud felt goose bumps race down his spine as he recognized the voice. Turning half-way in his chair, he came face to face with Kadaj, who smiled brightly at him, jade eyes twinkling. He wore a navy pull-over with studs lining the edges of the coat and bright red flared leather pants with chains dangling from his belt. Tilting his head to the side, Kadaj spoke, "So, who is she?" Cloud swallowed. "Just a friend." Kadaj sat beside him, still facing him. "Uh-huh, sure... that's the chick that likes you, right? That's what Yuffie yelled yesterday, anyways," shrugged the boy and turned away from the blonde. Smirking, the man leaned on his hand on the countertop. "Why? Jealous?" The silver-haired teen scoffed. "As if I'm jealous of that thing. C'mon, Cloud... you know I'm better than THAT." Flushing some at the memory of last night, the blonde turned back to his book. "Oh. Yeah."

"Admit it- you loved it. You want more of it," said Kadaj in a low tone, looking back at the blonde, silver bangs covering part of his face, leaving a smoldering green eye for Cloud to gaze into. Fear, anticipation, and lust sang through Cloud's blood as the boy teased him with those simple words. Lowering his gaze some, the blonde said in a husky tone, "Yeah... I did. And I do. I want to draw more of you, though, Kadaj... seriously." Cloud's face then returned to normal, his passion for drawing this boy still true and real. The teen blinked and raised an eyebrow. "Why though? I'm not THAT interesting," he muttered, grabbing Cloud's glass of water and downing it briskly. "Yeah, you are. I don't know why though, but please let me continue to draw you, please?," pleaded the blonde, grasping one of Kadaj's pale hands. Silence stretched between them as the boy bit his bottom lip, looking down at the hands on the marble counter. The palm was warm and inviting, something that Kadaj wasn't really accustom of. A gasp reached their ears and both men looked up at a very red-faced Tifa, who was gaping at them and trembling. "Wh-what the h-hell is THIS?!!," she screeched, pointing at the hands. Slowly, Cloud raised his eyes to her and looked confused. "What?," he asked bluntly, unphased. Tifa looked as though she was ready to pass out soon. She clutched at the bar behind her for life, her chest heaving with scared panting. "I knew you were different, Cloud... but not "this" different," she wailed, tears spilling over her red cheeks. Kadaj, however, was thoroughly enjoying himself. Chuckling some, the silver-haired boy got up from his seat and moved his body into Cloud's lap, causing both he and Tifa to make exclamations.

Pressing his moonlight head against the sunshine one, Kadaj grinned with almost a sneer on his delicate face. "Oh, come now, dear. You didn't know that Cloud was spoken for? What a shame... too bad though. You should see him. He's a monster in the bedroom. A real 'screamer' if I ever had one," Kadaj boasted, ending his sentence with a saucy wink and then kissing Cloud fully on the lips, tongue pushing pass and entangling itself with Cloud's, hands gripping into blonde, spiky hair. A hush fell upon the cafe as the people witness a very hot make-out session between two men and a crying, hysterical waitress.

The artist pulled back, breathless, and wide-eyed, a blush gracing his face. "Umm..."

SMACK!

Cloud's head was jerked to the side as he felt a stinging sensation on his right cheek. Flicking his eyes to the front of him, Tifa held her hand to her chest, fury radiating in her eyes. "And here I was, about to ask you out on a date, and you have... have... a BOYFRIEND! You're a freaking QUEER!," she howled and ran into the back kitchen, her sobbing echoing through the quiet restaurant. Kadaj was simply proud of himself, the fuzzy feeling of owning someone purring quite contently deep in his chest. Snuggling against the man, Kadaj spoke, "Well, now. Shall we leave before we're stoned to death?"

----------

Kadaj was sitting cross-legged on the floor in Cloud's room, silently and head hanging. He was just bitched at by a furious, sexy, blonde-haired artist and he felt guilty for the show they displayed in front of everyone. _'Who knew that I could feel shame? Damn. I messed up big time,' _he thought miserably to himself and peeked through his bangs at the fuming Cloud, standing before him. 'But _he looks so cute when pissed! Especially while wearing that purple button down and those tight, tight, TIGHT khaki pants! Am I drooling? I hope not.'_ Cloud knelt before Kadaj and frowned deeper. "You're not paying one, damn, BIT of attention to me, are you!" Kadaj looked up at Cloud and grinned. "I was. Then, I got distracted by how good you look with tight pants." In a flash, the boy was sprawled back on the floor and his mouth was being plundered, hands diving underneath his pullover, touching skin. Moaning, Kadaj pulled on Cloud's shirt, as if asking him to take it off. Pulling away to lick along Kadaj's jaw line to his ear, biting hard into the lobe, making the boy jerk underneath him. "You know... actually... that kiss in the cafe... was hot. Can't lie that it turned me on- it did. Fucking minx," Cloud murmured lowly, his eyes blazing a fiery blue. Kadaj felt his body on fire, his heart racing. "Then do something about it," he whispered, raising his hips to grind against Cloud's. Both men groaned at the sensation and soon, Cloud had taken off both the pullover and the shirt, their bare chest rubbing against each other. More kisses were waged between the two, Kadaj raking his nails up and down Cloud's back, leaving scratches in their wake.

"More, more, more...," panted Kadaj, hands fumbling underneath Cloud's body, aiming for the belt and the zipper. Cloud grabbed the sneaky hands and pushed them up, kissing the boy quickly on the lips. "Nope. My turn." Hazy in thought, the silver-haired youth allowed the man to undress him fully, all the while, placing kisses down his stomach and abdomen. The boy felt a blush stain his cheeks at the sweet attention the man was giving him. 'This is too much... he doesn't-'

'Holy sweet Jesus- there is a Heaven!'

----------  
**Mwahahahahaha! I am EVIL, ne? Cliff-hangers are my specialty. Thank you, thank you. -bows- See that little button down there? Press it and leave me a review, okies? And then you'll get more. -dances-**

**--- the moonlight carries the message of Love.---**

**_"Laters Days...!"_  
SD**


	3. So Warm And Tender

**Create Me**

**A Final Fantasy VII Advent Children fan fiction**

**Chapter Three: So Warm And Tender**

**By: Something Dysfunctional**

**Pairings: Cloud/Kadaj**

**Disclaimer: Wow. -blinks- Umm... I don't think I've ever felt so special as I do now. Reviews are sooooo nice! -swoons- I opened up my emails and I blushed so hard. I'm very easy to please, ne? Anyways, everything belongs to Tetsuya Nomura and SquareEnix. Welcome to RE-Vision of "Create Me"! Man... I need to buy another Final Fantasy 7 game because I over-played my copy so much. Teehee. Review nicely and happy reading! Arigatou!**

------------

Kadaj bit his lip hard as he felt Cloud's breathe lingering over his arousal, as if teasing him. Kadaj latched onto the golden tresses and tossed his head back. "Please, Cloud... no more. Do it," he pleaded, sweat forming on his forehead, silvery bangs clinging to his face. Something wet touched the tip of the head gently... slowly... fingers dug deeper in Cloud's head...

KNOCK, KNOCK!

"UNCLE CLOUD! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU- NOW!"

Cringing, the blonde poked his head up and frowned deeply. "Why is it that she interrupts me when I'm doing something important?," he scowled and sat up, grabbing his shirt, pulling it over his head quickly. Kadaj just laid there, eyes wide and mouth set in a firm line. Cloud stared at him and shook his shoulder. "Hey, you okay?" Cat-eyes flashed dangerously at the artist. "I'm-going-to-kill-her," he said in a dead tone. "No, no, no! Don't do that! I'll just send her on her way and... um... I'll just finish the picture tonight and we can see each other tomorrow afternoon. To the movies. My treat," the man said, leaning down and kissing Kadaj on the temples. The sentimental affection made the boy soften up some and he let his eyes wander over the blonde's body. "Hmm... okay. Just hurry back soon." Cloud nodded and got up from the floor and walked to the living room. Banging and knocks echoed around him and he gritted his teeth some. Opening the door, he saw his niece standing there with a bright orange tank-top on with dark purple flares and combat boots, an electric blue feathered scarf around her neck and a red bow in her hair, her face angry and hands on her hips. "You've got a lot of explaining to do, mister!," she yelled, hazel eyes narrowing in virulent slits. Cloud leaned against the panel of the door and crossed his arms over his chest, raising his eyebrows at her little outburst.

"Oh, really? What about?"

Yuffie bit her lip and glared at her uncle. "You know what about! You hurt Tifa's feelings really bad! She honestly liked you, Cloud! Is it because of Aerith? I've gotten over her death; so should you! You can only cling to someone for so long, Cloud... but you've "got" to see other people!," the girl howled, tears gathering in her eyes. Silence stretched between them until Cloud spoke softly, "Yuffie. Sweetie... you don't really need to tell me who I should date and also who to get over. Aerith was special, yes, but I don't have feelings for Tifa like that. I... I like someone else." Yuffie sniffled and wiped her eyes with her arm. "Oh yeah? Who?," she asked. "... someone. Honestly. Now... come here," he offered, pulling her into the apartment and hugging her tightly. Yuffie buried her face in Cloud's shirt and sobbed, clinging to the man. "I-I miss h-her so much...! Why'd she haveta g-goooo?," her wails muffled by his shirt. Cloud's blue eyes darkened with sadness as a faint image of the flower girl appeared before him, smiling brightly. "I don't know. God... God has weird ways of taking away people... maybe it was for a good reason because He didn't want her to suffer down here with her sickness," he murmured, laying his head down on Yuffie's gently. Something tugged at his heart and he closed his eyes at the slight pain, her image vanishing before him.

He felt her nod and then she pulled away, her face light pink, but a small smile on her lips. "Yeah. You're right... So, are you gonna tell me who the person is?" Cloud blushed some and looked away, almost embarrassed. "Umm... you've met that person before..." Cocking her head to the side, the ninja girl stared at her uncle. "Are ya sure?"

A small cough reached both ears of the man and girl and they turned around, seeing Kadaj standing in the doorway of the living room, smiling lightly. "Hey there! We've met before! I'm Kadaj," he spoke cheerfully, cat-eyes twinkling. Yuffie's mouth dropped and her eyes bugged out of her head. "Wha-what?! Cloud, you mean-"

The blonde nodded.

"And he's-"

Kadaj's nodded.

The girl pressed her hands to her lips and kept looking back and forth between the two until she stopped and looked down at the floor. She was quite and a second and then, attacked Cloud. "YAY! YOU FOUND SOMEONE!" Yuffie was obviously happy that her uncle had found a new lover. It didn't phase her that Cloud had fallen for a guy. What she knew that love was love, no matter what form it was. Kadaj watched the man and his niece with a vague expression on his face. Something blossomed inside of him that made his limbs tingle and his blood race just by watching Cloud. _'Wha...? What's happening to me? What's this feeling within me? I've... never felt something like this before.' _Gripping the front of his pull-over some, the silver-haired youth felt his eyes glaze over and he stared at the floor. _'... am I..._

_in love?'_

-----------

Walking in the rain with a black umbrella, Kadaj strolled along to the movie theater, hugging his coat close to his body with his free arm. He wore a long-sleeved black shirt and faded carpenter pants, dirty Converses on his feet. He looked normal besides the heavy eyeliner around his jade eyes and a skull necklace hanging from his neck. The rain was steady, cleansing the town with a sweet smell. The boy looked up and watched the dark clouds roll by slowly. _'Why am I still going after this guy? Why am I attached to him so? God... this is hard. I don't want to fall in love again. It hurts too much,'_ he thought bitterly to himself and closed his eyes in a painful manner, clenching his umbrella handle harder. Memories seeped through his mind at recalling his last relationship with a handsome stranger that came into the town, just like Cloud. His name was Vincent Valentine and he had a aura of mystery around him that made Kadaj fall head over heels for him. Tall, dark, and sexy, the man had long black hair and ruby red eyes the pierced through you. The relationship wasn't steady or together because Kadaj never saw him that much unless he needed sexual relief from someone and Vincent was always there. But then, as Kadaj fell for him harder, the man one day left without a trace, leaving only a note behind that said: "Nothing comes out of no one that isn't there. I wish I was there more for you, but my heart still belongs to someone else. I regret to inform you this, Kadaj, but remember- there is someone out there for someone."

The teen went through a slight depression after the man had left, but he got back on his feet a week before he saw Cloud in the park. He was taken back at the beauty of the artist and was drawn to him, as if he was a living beam of sunlight. After that, the man was always and constantly on Kadaj's mind. Shaking his silver head, the boy concentrated on walking. Approaching the building, he saw the familiar mop of golden tresses in spikes. He suddenly hurried his pace and came up to the man, panting, his face breaking into a smile. "Hey, there! You ready?," Cloud asked happily, both men turning into the movie theater doors. Once in, Kadaj felt lighter and happier than he ever did.

----------

Two hours later, the theater flooded out with people. Kadaj was laughing hard, wiping away tears from his eyes. "Th-that was the stupidest movie e-ever!," he howled. Cloud rolled his eyes heaven-ward and grinned some. "Sure... hey! You wanna go to a club?!" Kadaj calmed down some and blinked, looking up at the blonde. "I'm not dressed for a club. I need to stop by my house first." Cloud nodded and gently took Kadaj by the elbow to his motorcycle. He handed the teen a helmet while he only put on goggles. Climbing behind the man, Kadaj wrapped his arms around him tightly, blushing some. Revving up, the two shot out into town, the wind pushing against them. Kadaj snuggled closer to Cloud, feeling hot leather from his body pressing into his chest. Something inside of his stirred and lifted its sleeping head, sniffing the wind, growing awake and ready to pounce. His cat-eyes gleamed and sneakily, he grinned coyly and snuck his hand around Cloud, grabbing his cock. He didn't hear a noise come from the man but felt him tense up a lot. Kadaj laughed some and applied more pressure around the encased erection, rubbing and squeezing. He felt hot heat in his hand and he relished at it immensely, almost purring to himself.

The silver-haired boy was having a positively good time. Pulling his body up to Cloud's ear, he told him directions to his house. Stiffly, the man nodded. Once there, the boy leapt from the motorcycle and raced to the steps of the house, giggling like a mad-man. He flung the door opened and raced to his room, trying to close the door. Unfortunately, he wasn't familiar with Cloud's strength. He nearly broke the door down trying to get to the boy. Kadaj placed his hands behind his back, blinking innocently as a flustered Cloud stared at him. "What?! I didn't do anything...! Stay there so I can get dressed, okay?" With that, the boy ran to the bathroom. He felt excited and jumpy. Digging through his clean clothes in the laundry basket on his floor, he found the perfect outfit and changed hurriedly. Once changed, he stared at the bathroom mirror at the body before him: wearing tight, leather pants and black fishnet over his chest, boots that reaches his knees with buckles and zippers on the sides, three studded belts slung over his thin hips, a leather choker with spikes around his pale neck, and more eyeliner over his eyes with glitter dusting his cheeks. Blinking slowly, Kadaj brought his black-nailed hands to his face brushed back his shinning silver hair. "I... I hope this is okay for him," he whispered lowly to himself and lowered his eyes to the floor.

"It's more than okay- it's perfect. You know, you should learn to lock your doors better," came a sly voice behind him, arms wrapping around Kadaj. Jumping slightly in surprise, the boy blushed darkly. "Y-you weren't supposed to see me yet!"

Cloud nuzzled the side of Kadaj's neck, inhaling his sparkling scent. "It's fine. You look really, "really", hot, by the way," he chuckled and nip the side of his neck. Rolling his head back, the teen exhaled deeply. "Hmm... not now. Later at the club," he moaned lightly, turning away from the blonde, smiling devilishly. The artist grinned back. "Okay. But- you are going to be punished though for that little stunt you pulled back there on the road." Kadaj smirked. "Sure... by what?"

"You can't touch me tonight. Not at all."

----------

**Woo-hoo! Another CLIFF-HANGER! But it was a SHORT ONE! I hope ya'll enjoyed the reading because I had a splendid time watching "Advent" today. I had to rewind ALL of Kadaj's parts to look at his face and his expressions. I think... I think... I'm in love...! -squeals like a fangirl- Push that button down there to leave me a nice, sweet, review!  
--- the moonlight carries the message of Love.---**

**_"Later Days...!"_**

**-SD**


	4. Tease

**Create Me **

**A Final Fantasy VII Advent Children fan fiction **

**Chapter Four: Tease **

**By: Something Dysfunctional **

**Pairings: Cloud/Kadaj **

**Disclaimer: All Erica can say right now is BIG GRIN. I am an evil, evil, little person. :) Remember, kiddies: SquareEnix and Tetsuya Nomura owns all of the characters, but I own the plot line. Welcome to RE-Vision of "Create Me"! (currently, the date is 4-23-07. last night, I redid chapters 1-3) I've been called evil, but also fantastic at having Yuffie interrupt Cloud and Kadaj's moments. Now... the CLUB. Mwahahaha... what's going to happen here? I shall warn you right now... is INTENSE and YAOI out the ASS. -rubs hands together- Mwahahahahahahahaaaa... -laughs evilly-Review nicely, you guys, and happy reading! Arigatou!**

-------------

Kadaj blinked rapidly, trying to comprehend what the blonde artist just told him. "I... I can't touch you?! WHY?!!," he whined, pouting ferociously. Cloud laughed and took a step back from the teen, his face glowing with mirth. "Because of that stunt you pulled back there on the motorcycle. It's your fault that you messed around with me. Now, you have to face the consequences." Kadaj swallowed the lump in his throat and clenched his hands to his sides. "O-okay..." Cloud smirked and then walked back into the boy's room. "Hey, I'm borrowing some clothes... I'll be out in a sec." That sec took awhile though. Kadaj got bored and walked outside, waiting patiently by the motorcycle, feeling the night air rustle through his moonlight-colored hair.

Silently, he stared at the pavement of the sidewalk ahead of him. _'Why am I still with him? I was thinking that this thing was a fling... nothing more. When I heard him say that he liked someone to Yuffie, I... I actually felt excited! Over-joyed! He was talking about me! Right?'_ Kadaj bit his bottom lip and held on to his helmet tightly, fear starting to seep into his mind._ 'What if... what if Cloud was lying? And it's just a cover-up? What if he... what if he doesn't like me for real?' _Everything seemed to fly by him in slow motion all of a sudden. Reality was creeping onto the boy and he was getting scared. Looking up to the sky, he watched as stars twinkled to their heart's content, the moon barely rising over the building tops, a crescent moon. He could hear people laughing and talking around him, getting off of work or going to party or eat out late. They seemed to happy. More happy than him. Kadaj frowned sadly, his jade eyes starting to swim in tears. _'What's wrong with me...?'_

He felt someone approach him and he turned around, seeing Cloud in a white, button-down shirt that was untucked, the top three buttons undone revealing lightly tanned flesh and wearing sliming, black jeans that hung on his hips perfectly. He wore a pair of Kadaj's combat boots and his golden hair gleamed in the moon and city light. He tilted his head to the side and smiled softly, his face calm and serene. "Hey, you...," he whispered, staring at the boy. Kadaj felt his eyes widen at the beauty the man had, standing before him. His heart nearly leapt out of his chest and his hands tingled, his breathing coming out in fast, short pants.

_'I'm drowning in him... he's perfect. And I'm in love with him. Oh, fucking, God... I'm in love with him...'_

"You ready?"

The teen nodded in the tiniest of nods and crawled on the motorcycle, ready for the time of his life tonight.

-----------

The club that Cloud suggested going to was called, "Omni-slash" and was the largest and first most popular to one called "Lion Heart" that was across the street. Cloud parked the bike and hauled his body off, looking back at the wind-blown Kadaj. "Ready?" The two men made their way to the line until the blonde went ahead everyone, walking to a tall, red-haired man with hair that reached to his back in a long ponytail and sharp, piercing blue-gray eyes and a quirky smile. "Hey, there, buddy. Whatcha got here? He's a cute thing," the man said, winking down at Kadaj. The teen gave his best cold glare from behind his curtain of silver bangs. "Oh, come now, little kitten, he was just playing with you. Reno is always like that to new people," Cloud laughed, handing the man some money rolled up. Reno nodded and allowed the two inside the smoky, nearly black, club arena. "Reno and I have been friends for three years now, so, he can get me into most clubs. He's the best bouncer and manager the "Omni-slash" has ever had since transferring from the other one across the street," Cloud stated, leading the boy to the entrance door. "So is he like... gay?"

Chuckling.

"He's a ladies man and a man's man in a sense."

Once in, Kadaj felt the music soak over him. The bass system was loud and over-powering, but Kadaj was used to it. Grinning some, he followed the artist inside, smelling alcohol, cigarette smoke, perfume, cologne, sweat, and musk as if people actually had sex on the floor. The club was built nearly underground, the platform he and Cloud were walking on over-viewed the whole club floor. Stream lights and colored lasers danced around on the ceiling and the people, covering them in reds, blues, greens, and yellows. They flickered to the bass rhythm constantly, making Kadaj more thrilled. He eyeballed the neon-blue bar in the far back where bottles lined against the wall with glasses and juices and sodas. He felt a hand reach for his and tighten around it. He looked up and saw Cloud jerk his head as if to follow him. As the two meshed through the bodies of the people, they reached the bar and Cloud asked the bartender for two drinks of something. Kadaj was curious at what concoction the blonde got him.

As the man placed the drinks down, Kadaj saw that it was ruby-colored. He picked up the plastic cup and raised a fine eyebrow at Cloud. Coming close to his ear, he only heard three things: "Everclear... Gatorade... Mountain Dew..." Kadaj knew what Everclear was- hell expensive vodka that was strong. He watched in fascination as Cloud downed his full cup and licked his lips hungrily, eyes sparking to life. Kadaj followed suit, only to have difficulty handling the amount of Everclear in the drink. Once swallowed, the silver-haired teen gasped for air, feeling his face hot and his chest warming in a nice way. Soon, after three glasses, his adrenaline was up and he would be everywhere in the club. On impulse, the boy dashed to the floor and started swaying to the music, not paying attention to no one. He felt alive and brimming with fire inside. Raising his arms up to his head, the boy held his head back, hips gyrating against no one sensually as he felt the bass vibrate within his body. It was over-whelming to him. This was his first time to a real honest club and he was then starting to feel-

frisky.

Cat-jade eyes sought out burning azure eyes and immediately, the boy wanted Cloud. _'He's watching me... oh God. Please let him want me...'_ A lusting, yearning sensation flowed over him and he decided that if he couldn't touch Cloud... 'He can't touch me. I'll give him a show that'll make him want to just take me on the floor right here and now.' The songs melded into another, fast pace piece with bongos and a pipe, the music-style Indian almost mixed with Japanese. Kadaj looked over his shoulder slowly, a pouting expression coming over part of his face that wasn't hidden by silver hair, lips parted and licked his bottom lip lazily, eyes pleading at Cloud desperately, a hand traveling down his chest to come around and trail down his leather-clad ass and he did it- he spanked himself. Lightly. Just a pat.

Cloud nearly toppled over his seat at the attention he was receiving from Kadaj. He knew that the boy had a dangerous side to him, but Jesus... like this?! A tease show! The blonde tapped the bar for more to drink. "What do ya want?," drawled the man, flickering his violet eyes over the blonde. "Something strong- pronto." Soft laughter reached his ears and Cloud turned around. "Easy, partner. The night is young... don't hurt yourself now," the bartender said, winking. He was a pretty sight with auburn hair tied back in a ponytail and wearing a deep violet vest and black pleather pants with soft, sand-colored chaps covering them. "What are you, a cowboy?" The man grinned. "A jack of all trades. Name's Irvine Kinneas. Here. Drink this and remember to go easy." Gulping down a shot of Jack Daniel's, he focused on the boy, the alcohol working into his system along with the vodka. He knew better than to mix his alcohol, but Cloud needed to calm himself quickly.

Narrowing his eyes some, he leaned against the bar for support and continued to watch Kadaj, the beast sleeping within him now awake and prowling back and forth, wanting to take the boy for himself. The teen dressed in black twirled around fluidly, his front facing Cloud in the crowd. He looked positively sexy, dripping with carnal want. He started touching his chest, hands roaming over his neck first and then slowly, tantalizing, the fingers flitted over his nipples, gasping at his own touch. Kadaj was blushing hard now, due to what he was doing in front of Cloud and the Everclear traveling in his system.

He continued to sway his hips lightly, jerking them sometimes to the beat of the song. Cloud was mesmerized completely, his groin pooling with fire and lust. Kadaj raised a hand to his mouth and popped a finger inside, a flash of a slippery tongue wrapping around the tip, sucking and licking timidly, eyes focused only on the blonde ahead of him. All of a sudden, a gloved hand caressed around Kadaj's tight stomach that was covered in fishnet, turning him around. Kadaj was surprised and then felt his heart stop in his place at the person who captured him. Ruby eyes clashed with his jade. His body was pushed against the stranger's in a gentle motion, grinding their pelvis's together, causing Kadaj to fling his head back, moaning openly, arching to the man that held him. Cloud stood up, a look of shock over his face. _'Who's holding Kadaj?!'_

Vincent Valentine held his previous boyfriend in his sturdy arms, glancing over at Cloud. Black hair fell past his shoulders and wore a red muscle shirt with dark gray pants with chains dangling from his pockets. He mouthed to the blonde, "Don't worry... I'm trying to help you."

Raising an eyebrow, Cloud continued to watch the duo. Vincent leaned down to Kadaj and whispered something in his ear, all the while, hands roaming over his lithe body, making Cloud irk a little bit. Apparently, the dark man was trying to get the boy worked up like a spring. It was working. No one really knows what the man said to Kadaj, but shortly, he disappeared in a blur of red, leaving behind a breathless and dazed boy. He looked over at Cloud and grinned predatorily. This wasn't like him. 'What's up with him?,' Cloud thought, his eyes widening at the expression on the teen's face. Kadaj pushed back his silver hair and then wrapped his free arm around his thin waist, circling his hips to the song, finishing his dance with his invisible partner. The blonde felt his mouth drop and then he clenched his legs together, trying to hide his growing erection.

The boy was temptation- the illegal kind.

Once done, Kadaj then started after the man he was trying to seduce. He stalked over to Cloud and grabbed him by the face, crushing his lips on his own, tongue slipping in and rubbing against Cloud's. Groaning, he hoisted the teen up against him and pushed him back into the crowd, a heavy techno blasting away in their ears. He continued to press Kadaj until they bumped into a wall. It was dark at the wall and hardly no one paid the two any attention. It was a small place, and it was good for Cloud. The beast inside roared and leapt and attacked. The boy was his. Once Kadaj had kissed him, all thoughts of having to not touch him was thrown out the window and his hauled Kadaj up on the wall, hands tearing through the fishnet to touch heated skin.

Kadaj broke from the kiss, mewling at the sensation and looking down at the artist, saliva gleaming in the dark on his lips. "Please, touch me where I need to be... it hurts, Cloud. Make me yours... make me scream... make me howl... ," he pleaded, cat-eyes searching over Cloud's face. The man felt nervous, horny, and anxious. His world slowed down as he thought of what could happen is he did do something... Then, Kadaj bent his head down, lips grazing over his hot cheeks, making it to his ear.

"Fuck me-

NOW."

Something snapped within Cloud. That final word. Jerking his head up, the blonde bit on Kadaj's lip and then thrusting his tongue inside the moist mouth. Hands tangled in his spiky locks, gripping them tightly and legs wrapped around his waist. Fumbling of opening zippers and pushing down pants made Cloud grow slightly impatient. Once freed, he felt the humid air embrace his hard cock and he grasped Kadaj's, vigorously pumping. Crying out, the teen held onto the brick wall behind him, head tossed to the side, sweat dripping down his face. Grabbing his chin, Cloud lifted his head up and attacked his neck, biting and sucking hard, leaving behind a dark purple hickey while jerking the teen off. He could vaguely hear his cries of ecstasy and he felt hands grab his shoulders. He continued feasting on the pale neck, his free hand balancing them to the wall, his hips rocking to his pumping, making Kadaj shudder in pleasure. Lifting his head, Cloud could see Kadaj mouthing, "More, more, more...," over and over like a mantra in the dimmed darkness. He pulled and jerked harder on the teen arousal, feeling something splatter over his hand.

Using Kadaj's release as lube, he reached underneath the boy and inserted two fingers in his entrance, pushing them in and out fastly. Kadaj felt his body on fire and he howled at the familiarity of something within him. He rocked down on the fingers, wanting more, still clinging to the wall. Growling deep in his throat, the artist removed his fingers and pressed his throbbing head to the puckered entrance. Kadaj picked up his head and stared deeply in Cloud's eyes and with a feral grin, he pushed his whole body down on the cock, eyes fluttering shut in rapture and his mouth dropped in a silent scream. The cock inside of him was pulsing madly and it burned, making his lower back ache and his own arousal begging to be touched. _'I want nothing else, nothing else.!Oh my God, am I dying?! I'm loving in sin and it's DELICIOUS,'_ Kadaj thought to himself, whimpering for more movement underneath him. Cloud bent his head back, trying to hold the boy steady and his own racing hormones. "Damn, Kadaj...," he hissed. He never took a guy before- it was always Sephiroth that was the one in control. Now, Cloud understood why- power, dominance, and control. Kadaj felt smooth and tight and the man nearly fell down at the pleasurable sensation. "M-move, Cloud!!!," he heard the violent scream and with primal force, he slammed into the boy, hitting his prostate over and over again with each vigor thrust that the blonde did to Kadaj.

No one noticed the two men fucking against the wall the whole time. To Cloud, it was exciting at the thrill of being caught, but so far, no one came to them. But that really didn't bother him. He was taking the most beautiful creature on the planet and he was smitten with him- in love. Holding dearly to Kadaj, Cloud panted hotly in his ear, their sweat mingling and Kadaj's legs tightened around Cloud more, causing more rocking and grinding. He grabbed Kadaj's wrists and held them up high, kissing his chest and biting down on his fishnet-covered nipples, feeling the silver-haired youth arch against his mouth. He could feel the inside of Kadaj tighten around him and he knew the boy was close to climax. Grinning, he took hold of the boy's weeping erection that had sprung back to life and pumped it slowly, every once in awhile running his fingertips over his sac. Tears coursed down the boy's face.

The banging increased fastly, the two clinging to each other for dear life. As if they were going to loose each other soon. Kadaj buried his face in Cloud's hair and breathed in mint and vanilla, the scent making him smile some. Then, he felt something burst inside of him, flooding him. Like a white-fire that burned him all over. Trembling and crying more in sheer pleasure and happiness, the boy pulled up and rocked more, quickly, hurriedly...

_'It's coming...'_

Spots danced before Kadaj's eyes as they widened and then something inside of him exploded. Crying out, he shot his load all over Cloud's shirt again in violent, hard spurts and the man still thrusting him in tiny, circular jerks until he came with a roar and clenched at Kadaj's hips, bruises that would soon appear over-night at the pressure they received. Both men panted and embraced each other tightly, their breaths mingling and soon, lips found each other and planted kisses. Cloud took a breath and ran a hand through Kadaj's sweaty locks. "You okay?," he asked hoarsely. Kadaj nodded faintly, a goofy grin on his face. "More than okay..." Cloud smiled warmly and hugged the boy closer. Pulling apart, he secretly lead them to the bathroom that was nearby and cleaned themselves up. In the fluorescent light, Kadaj looked damn fuckable again. His lips were swollen and ruby red and eyes hazed over with passion, sweat making his clothes cling to his tiny body. Shaking his head, the blonde wiped his face off with a paper towel and threw it away. "Ready to go home?"

"... do I have to?"

"Silly, you're coming home with me."

Kadaj looked taken back some and then bust out into a huge smile. "Okay!" He pounced on the man and kissed him fully on the lips once more. Cloud chuckled in the kiss and parted, leaving a peck on the boy's forehead. "If you do that in here, you won't be walking straight for a week." The silver-haired boy grinned and said lowly, "I'd like that."

-----------  
**-blinks-**

**-blinks again-**

**I did this in five hours. FIVE HOURS FOR YOU PEOPLE! You BETTER love me. -sniffles- Look out for the last chapter, okay? I promise it'll be lengthy and everything will all come together. :) Thanks for reviewing! PRESS THAT BUTTON DOWN THERE! Leave me a juicy review that'll make me giggle. Hahaha! --- the moonlight carries the message of Love.---**

**_"Later Days...!"  
_SD**


	5. Nothing Else Mattered

**Create Me**

**A Final Fantasy VII Advent Children fan fiction**

**Chapter Five: Nothing Else Mattered **

**By: Something Dysfunctional**

**Pairings: Cloud/Kadaj, slight mention of Cloud/Aerith and Cloud/Sephiroth**

**Disclaimer: Everything is SquareEnix's and Tetsuya Nomura's. Oh, by the way... the drink used in the last chapter that consisted of Everclear, Gatorade, and Mountain Dew is an ACTUAL drink that my friend Jared made last semester at college and it's ADDICTIVE. It's called "Swamp Grogg" and it's also called, "Truth Serum" because everyone spills their deepest secrets and wishes while drinking it. Hahahaha! Thanks for the SWEET reviews for the last chapter! -sniffles- I love you guys! I really do. Also, I've decided to do at least some more chapters... yeah. This one is going to be serious. Time for Erica to delve into the minds of Cloud and Kadaj and to see where their relationship REALLY stands. :) Plus, I wanna focus on Cloud and him drawing. :) Review nicely and happy reading! Arigatou!**

* * *

Sunlight poured through a frosted window, highlighting the two bodies that laid side by side in a large Queen-sized bed, white sheets wrapped haphazardly around their naked forms. Arms were embraced around the two bodies as they buried themselves in warmth. Stirring from sleep, Cloud blinking slowly, trying to focus his eyesight in the bright light. His eyes settled on the boy that laid beside him, soft silver hair gleaming and casting golden hues over his porcelain skin. Eyelashes were fluttered shut against smooth cheeks, hiding his mischievous jade eyes, pale pink lips parted, breathing in slowly and softly. Even after all the love-making and the drinking from last night, Kadaj still looked innocent and pure. Drawing in a sharp intake of air, Cloud felt his heart beat up fast and he was struck with inspiration. Climbing gently out of the bed to try and not wake the boy, the nude blonde padded over to his sketchbook that was on his desk and flipped it opened to a blank page, the tip of the pencil landing on the surface and soon, the room was filled with gentle marking sounds and scratches. Before Cloud, was a beautiful picture of a young boy sleeping soundly in safety and comfort, angel wings protruding from his smooth, flawless back. The man paused, staring at his artwork. It was better than most of his old work. 'What made me change,' he wondered to himself, shifting some in his desk chair. A memory starting crawling from the back of his mind, making Cloud stare at the wall...

* * *

-flashback-

* * *

"You got paint on your nose!"

Looking up with large, blue eyes, seventeen year old Cloud Strife grinned and flicked his paintbrush on the voice's own nose, a streak of red shinning brilliantly. "Now you do, Seph." A pair of hands captured the blonde's head and captured his lips in a hot, quick kiss, making the younger man whimper at the loss. Bright green eyes sparkled as they pulled back. Sephiroth wiped off the paint and smirked, walking towards his laptop. "Finish up so we can take it to the gallery." Cloud sighed happily and returned to his work. Inside of Sephiroth's flat, there was large amount of space for him to use as his art studio. The couple had been seeing each other for six months when the silver-haired man asked Cloud to move in with him. The blonde had agreed whole-heartedly and was beginning to be a budding artist with his boyfriend's encouragement. Also, the two were vigorous swordsmen that competed at national levels, so of course, Cloud's other passion beside art and love was fighting. Swiping the brush upward, the young man relished at the sight of his mixed colors of blue and green as he painted a scene of the sea with a large over-view of a star-filled sky. Sighing, he placed down his palette and stood up, stretching and letting out a large yawn. "I'm done, Seph. Go ahead and take a shower before me," he offered, walking to the kitchen for something to drink.

Sephiroth glanced at the blonde from over the top of his glasses, watching his partner walk. "Hmm... maybe. If you take one with me," he murmured. He watched as Cloud stumbled and nearly fell over. He turned around, blushing madly. Even though they had dated awhile, he was still a bit naive about things like sex. "Wh-whatever...," he stammered and reached for the refrigerator, grabbing a bottle of flavored water and downed it quickly, trying to hide his embarrassment. Sephiroth laughed softly and continued to clack away on the laptop, the soft blue glow reflecting off of his glasses and hair. Cloud lowered the bottle from his lips and stared at the man. _'How in the world did I get so lucky with him,' _he thought and flushed some, remembering their first night together. It was very rough but passionate at the same time.

Sighing, the boy threw away the bottle and went back to his painting, studying it carefully. It was a beautiful piece, but he felt as though something was missing from it. He couldn't really place it. The sea was large and glittering as the stars appeared to be really twinkling. There was passion in the painting...

but no love.

Biting on his lip, the blonde turned away from it and went to Sephiroth, who looked up at his partner and tilted his head to the side some. "What's wrong? You look upset at something," the man asked gently, taking off his glasses. Cloud shrugged and hugged his body. "I don't think that I feel as though that piece is worth it. Or if any of them do," he mumbled softly. "I want my artwork to be filled with light, emotion, and love, but I'm just not feeling it like I used to. It's as if something died within me and I can't bring it back..."

* * *

-end flashback-

* * *

Cloud snapped, jerking his head and shaking it slowly as the memory disappeared. Glancing down at his sketch, he realized that it was Kadaj that made him FEEL for art again. It was him that made Cloud WANT to draw and paint and become the artist he yearned to become. He walked to the bed and ran his fingers slowly through the silver man that brushed against pale shoulders. He heard Kadaj murmur something and soon, jade cat-like eyes opened blearily and a small smile etched over his face. "Morning... you look so beautiful standing there... in the sunlight...," the boy said, snuggling into Cloud's pillow, smelling the man's intoxicating scent of vanilla and musk. The blonde grinned some and bent over, placing a gentle kiss on Kadaj's forehead. "Gee, thanks. But it's really you that looks beautiful. I can't believe I found you," he whispered against the boy's face. "Hmm... come back into bed and talk more pretty words to me," Kadaj yawned, stretching leisurely like a feline. Climbing back into the bed, Cloud wrapped his arms around the lithe body of Kadaj and placed tiny kisses along his neck and jaw line. "Now, what's this about finding me? I believe it was ME that found you, oh starving artist," came a slightly smirk reply from the silver-haired boy. The man rolled his azure eyes and buried his face in the crook of Kadaj's neck. "Oh hush and go back to sleep."

"What if I don't want to sleep?"

"Oh? Did you have something else in mind, minx?"

"Yup."

* * *

Four weeks later, Cloud entered the cafe, shaking loose snow out of his golden hair. Yuffie was at the bar, drinking a hot chocolate. Waving to her uncle, the girl jumped from the stool and embraced him normally. She wore a bright red trench coat with zippers and studs with a black turtleneck underneath it and bright orange khaki shorts with yellow leggings and combat boots. Her hair was loose and messy like bed hair, but her eyes were bright. "Been saving you a spot. Come over here and sit with me," she offered, her voice low and hoarse. She was getting over a bad flu and it was her first time out for two weeks. Cloud settled onto on of the stools, catching briefly a glimpse of Tifa. The girl was placing food down at a nearby table to a couple and she smiled at them, tossing back some of her dark hair. Looking up, she met the gaze of the man and she bristled, huffing and storming away, her hips wiggling some. Shaking his head some, he turned to his niece. "Now, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Yuffie glanced at Cloud over the rim of her cup and lowered it. "I want you to enter into a competition. Painting, of course. It can be whatever- Cloud! Where are you going," she wailed softly, grabbing his arm before he left. He stared at the floor, his heart pounding in his chest. "I don't do those anymore. No one takes me seriously..."

"But I do! Please, listen to what else I have to say, Uncle Cloud!"

Sighing, the man walked back with her to the bar and stared at the top. "Well... let me hear it." Yuffie smiled enthusiastically and started: "Okay! I found a poster the other day on the kitchen table that Shera brought home and it's a free-range competition. You can enter whatever pieces you want to and by originality, they'll pick the best one that stands out for them and speaks something. And I thought of you! There's not a theme set or anything- just do what YOU want to do! Please... do it, Cloud," she begged. Cloud pursed his lips some and then frowned. "The last time I did that, I didn't win anything and someone got very angry at me."

"Why?"

* * *

-flashback-

* * *

It was dark in the room. No light entered except the small flickering of a single candle on the desk. Cloud sat on the unmade bed that smelled of his and Sephiroth's love-making. Soon, he would be home. More than likely drunk and soon pissed once he learned that Cloud didn't place at the competition in town that he worked so hard for. Sephiroth never liked art as much as the blonde did and found it frustrating that Cloud couldn't step over his boundaries to try something else instead of the same old scenic paintings. Sometimes, the man was jealous that Cloud would spend more time on his artwork than him. Shifting some, the teen hugged his knees to his chest and nibbled on his bottom lip nervously, his eyes crossing over the room to the glowing digital alarm clock that read 12:05. Soon, he would be home. He had taken a shower, cleaned the flat up nice, made Sephiroth dinner that sat in the microwave, and all of his art supplies had been put up. Laying down into the fluffy pillows, the blonde tried to sleep. Or at least act like he was. Suddenly, he heard the front door open. His heart quickened and he clamped his eyes tightly shut. _'Please... let him be a little bit wasted. Please,' _he pleaded to God, hoping he heard him. Then, the bedroom door opened hastily. Cloud could smell whiskey, vodka, and tequila around the burly man and sweat and that masculine scent that was Sephiroth. Cloud trembled some as he heard him stumble around the room, muttering incoherent things under his alcohol-laced breath. The sounds of clothing being taken off made the blonde calm down some. _'Maybe he didn't hear yet...,' _he thought to himself hopefully.

Hands wound themselves through the sheets to find Cloud's naked torso, the fingertips hot and burning, making the boy writhe some, small noises escaping his cry throat, his eyes still shut. Sephiroth had told the teen before he would prefer him to sleep in the nude because, "a body such as yours doesn't need clothing to hide it." Tonight, he was naked and alive at the touches he received from his lover. A moist mouth touched his ear, hot breath filtering in as the hands found his nipples and pulled at them, twisting the nubs quickly. "I know you're awake."

The hands traveled lower, brushing against thin hips and sliding over the planes of his flat abdomen. Cloud gasped, the noise then taken away as Sephiroth covered his mouth with his own, tongue thrusting inside to claim dominance over the blonde. Dimly, Cloud could feel a naked body cover his own form and greedily, he arched into his, grinding his groin over Sephiroth's teasingly. Crushingly, the hands pushed down Cloud's pelvis as if to stop him and tossed the boy over on his stomach. Surprised, the blonde tried to look back, but Sephiroth pushed his head down into the pillow, gripping blonde locks tightly with one hand. The other ran down his back swiftly as it paused over the raised ass and a finger teased the entrance. Raising it to his mouth, the man sucked on his finger and then two more, and pushed the digits within Cloud, making the boy moan and push again him, wanting something more bigger inside of him. "P-please, Seph! Just do me! I-I can't take it," the boy gasped, closing his eyes. Deftly and quickly, the man poised over the blonde, the head of his cock positioned at Cloud's entrance.

"So... who lost tonight?"

Fear flooded Cloud's heart and he felt his body tighten as if someone doused cold, ice water on him. Azure eyes then widened as Sephiroth's large cock filled him without preparation. It was if someone let a iron rod inside of him and it burned him badly, dry and rough. "Ggggrrraaaahhhh," he screamed, trying to pull away from Sephiroth, desperately reaching for the head board of the bed. Sephiroth grabbed his hips and thrust harshly inside of the teen again, making him let out a blood-curling scream. The thrusting and pounding continued, making Cloud cry into the sheets, clutching at them for dear life as the drunken man he loved literally raped him, raking his nails down the lightly tanned back, long, red marks marking his perfect skin. "Tell me again... Cloud. Who lost?"

"S-stop it... p-p-please!"

The thrusting slowed, but Sephiroth banged into him harder, making the blonde howl even more, tears coursing down his red face. "Tell me," he murmured, sweat gleaming off of his pale, rock-hard body. In the dim room, the sounds of slapping, wet flesh and crying wrapped around the two. "I-I did...," Cloud whimpered and then yelped as a hand snaked around his sobs and grabbed his erection, working it more to life. "You know I HATE failure, especially from a no-talent such as yourself. I've told you time and time again; I don't waste time on nobodies." He leaned down and bit hard into Cloud's shoulder, blood spurting into his mouth and greedily, he sucked on it, making the blonde cry harder. As hard as it was to make him not enjoy himself, Cloud found himself giving into the silver-haired man, his body being lifted up against the front of Sephiroth as he continued to fuck him with an animalistic hunger and rage. Hands wrapped around Sephiroth's neck from the back and the boy moaned, whimpered, cried, and sobbed in raw ecstasy, humiliation, and defeat.

Throughout the night, Cloud suffered the pain for not being Sephiroth's perfect artist. The brutal dry fucking and bruising and abuse made the young teen to cry into the dirty, slobbery pillow. As the larger man above him finished and pulled out of Cloud, he passed out on the bed, his silver hair strewn everywhere. Silence emitted in the room and soon, small hiccupping and whimpers sang throughout the night. There, Cloud vowed never to paint for the public if it made any of his lover's upset and felt like Cloud was a waste of their time. He didn't want to make someone feel an artistic person couldn't do anything. That night, the teen had died, all alone on the edge of seventeen.(1)

* * *

-end of flashback-

* * *

Yuffie stared at Cloud as he spaced off, staring at the counter-top. "Cloud? You okay?" He blinked, and slowly, drew his eyes to his niece. "Oh... yeah... I am," he answered in a soft tone. "Can you at least think about it? You have a week to and you can enter a piece of Kadaj! Those drawings that you do of him, I bet they'll work," Yuffie offered cheerfully, her hazel eyes brightening. The blonde shrugged and drained the water that came with Yuffie's drink. "Okay." She smiled and bowed her head. "Thanks. Well, I'm going to go back home before Cid comes looking for me. I'm not supposed to be out, but I had to see you. Bye, Uncle Cloud," she said, patting him on the back, and hopping off the stool, walking out into the snow. Cloud smiled sadly and lowered his eyes down once more, hunching over the bar. _'What am I going to do? I don't want to be a failure again, especially to Kadaj. Even though he's inspired me to draw more, does he appreciate it? Does he appreciate me?' _Biting his bottom lip, he didn't notice a shadow fall over him. "Is this what you do for a living? Mope?" Looking up, he met the mysterious eyes of Vincent Valentine, the man in red at the club. "You! What are you doing here," the blonde asked, surprised at the visitation the man gave to him. "I saw you from the street and I thought I'd come in and introduce myself. You are Cloud Strife." The artist nodded and offered the empty seat next to him for Vincent. "I am an old acquaintance of Kadaj's. Yes, that was me at the club. I was quite taken back at seeing him there, but then I noticed that he had eyes all for you. So, with some words of wisdom, I told him some things that finally pushed him into his limit. I hope you don't mind," the ebony-haired man said in a rumbling voice, pushing his red bandana up some. Shaking his head, Cloud grinned. "Not at all. Who are you besides an old friend?" The reply was, "Vincent Valentine," making the blonde's eyes widen in shock. "The lead guitarist for Peace-Maker!(2) Awesome! That's my favorite metal band. You guys are great for such a new band on the scene." Vincent smiled some and closed his dark ruby eyes, eyelashes laying against white cheeks. "Thank you. Now, I won't lie to you, Cloud. I used to be with Kadaj, but we ended it off on a rather odd note. There was no love within our relationship and I saw him slipping away, to be with the wrong crowd and performing the wrong kind of acts on society. I strayed away into my music and my real love for a older woman. Kadaj has a gift of wakening things inside of people and they become obsessed with him. However, you, my friend, are an exception. He truly has deep affection for you. The way he was staring was not out of primal want and need, but actual love was shinning in those eyes that night at the club. He wants to be yours and yours alone," Vincent said lowly in a tone that was indescribable. Cloud felt his heart soar as he heard this. Kadaj actually LIKED him? Even more so, LOVED him.

"Oh... really? W-wow... that's never happened before to me."

"Yes it has. You loved someone before. Two of them."

Azure eyes widened and stared at the pale beauty that sat beside him in scarlet and black leather. "How did you know-" A deep chuckle came from Vincent, breaking Cloud off from his sentence. "I knew them both. Sephiroth was a great swordsman as I was a great guns marker. We competed on several occasions in different divisions at the same place and we swapped stories. He spoke a great deal of you, even when you broke up with him. You know he quit being a swordsman?" Cloud shook his golden head, stunned. "No! I didn't! Why!"

"He lost you.

Then, there is the young woman Aerith Gainsborough. The most brilliant, kind-hearted person that I ever knew. Not a mean bone in her body. She had talent as a singer. Do you remember that?"

"Yeah, I do."

"She wanted to be a rock star. Believe it or not, she wanted to live the glamour life and shower people with her artistic style. I came across her one night, sitting on the sidewalk, drawing in a large-"

"- forest green sketchbook. Yeah... I bought that for her on our second date because the paper was really good material and she needed a new one." Vincent smiled again and finished his story. "Well, she had been to an audition for a new band and they refused her. They needed a guy, but the judges told her not to quit singing. I offered her advice and after that, I kept bumping into at shows we did. She told me that she wanted to make you proud of her." Cloud felt his throat tighten at the sentence that Vincent just spoke. _'That sounds exactly like her...' _Clearing his throat, the blonde smiled a small smile. "That's awesome that you met them. But..." The older man stood up, swiftly and quietly. "It okay. I have to go now, but good luck on your choices that you are about to make, Cloud. Kadaj is lucky to have such a guy like you. Take care of him," he said and with a flick of his dark red trench coat, he left. Staring after him, Cloud sighed and placed his head on the bar. "Dammit. Why me?"

"What's with you," came a curt question. Raising his eyes, he saw Tifa frowning at him. Groaning inwardly, he leaned his chin against the counter-top, still hunched over. "I'm depressed. Can't you tell?" The girl rolled her hazel-red eyes and crossed her arms over her busty chest. "What? You're boyfriend dumped you?" Cloud glared at her. "Shut up. No, he didn't. I'm confused though..." Raising a fine eyebrow, the waitress stared after him. "About what? C'mon, Cloud, you might be queer, but I don't hate you. You can tell me anything," she offered, leaning over the bar, steadying herself on her right hand. "Well... I'm trying to figure out if I can find real love again... and if it's with Kadaj. Tif, I've never felt this way about anyone. The only person who came close is my deceased girlfriend, and Kadaj makes me life more beautiful than ever. Do I keep being myself at the price of him not loving me back," he gushed, obviously frustrated. Sighing, the girl closed her eyes and spoke, "It's quite simple, Cloud. Either he loves you or not, then why would he still be around for THIS long, you know? If you feel like it's something more, than I'm sure he does too."

Cloud smiled and lifted his head. "That makes sense. Thanks, Tifa." She grinned and stood up, smoothing down her frilly apron. "Now, get on outta here. You might scare my customers away."

* * *

Kadaj sat on the window seat in the living room, watching the snow fall between simple curtains, huddled in a fleece blanket and a warm mug of apple cider in his pale hands. "I wonder where Cloud went," he thought aloud to himself. _'Ah, no matter. I just want to see him though.' _Smiling warmly, the teen brought the mug to his lips and sipped the hot juice, his cheeks flushing in happiness. "This is so weird. I've never felt this happy before. Is it Cloud making me this way? Or is it me changing," he asked himself, licking his lips. The snow fell before him, the wintry light crawling into the heated living room as minutes passed by and then, the boy fell asleep in comfort, not noticing that Cloud stepped into the room, back from town with a bundle in his hands. Azure eyes fell on the slumbering Kadaj and a wave of completion hit him. _'He's the missing piece of me. I... I can't be without him...'_

Placing the bag down on the coffee table, the man approached the teen and stared at him, a hand brushing back silver hair from his face. Stooping down, he placed a tender kiss on the boy's cheek and let his lips stray there, smelling the scent of Kadaj and feeling the softness of his cheek. Closing his eyes, Cloud murmured ever so quietly against the sweet flesh, "I could die without you...

I think...

I love you."

* * *

**Awwweee, it was a smutt-ficcie! -sniffles- I love these kind of stories. I know, the whole Sephiroth rape-thingy probably wasn't cool, but I thought it was. I hope you guys liked it. It took me forever to try and a write it out and I finally managed to do so. It's been so hot down here in Georgia; I can barely stand it. The end is coming soon, but I don't know when... O.o Haven't figured it out yet. :)**

**(1) came from "Edge of Seventeen" song by Stevie Nicks.**

**(2) Peacemaker is one of Vincent's weapons from FFVII. Cant' remember which one though.**

**Review nicely you guys!**

**--- the moonlight carries the message of Love.---**

**SD**


	6. Truthfully Yours

**Create Me**

**A Final Fantasy VII Advent Children fan fiction**

**Chapter Six: Truthfully Yours**

**By: Something Dysfunctional**

**Pairings: Cloud/Kadaj, slight mention of Cloud/Aerith and Cloud/Sephiroth**

**Disclaimer: Hi, there, kiddies. I realized that my last chapter was smutty and pretty angst-filled, especially the scene between Cloud and Sephiroth... yeah. -blush- Remember that SquareEnix and Tetsuya Nomura owns everyone; I simply mess around with their minds. It looks like it's about to storm outside and I'm excited because I LOVE storms. Well, the gentle ones at that. I'm a big cry-baby about sever thunderstorms. -shudders- This chapter's going to be more fruitful, I promise you. Just hang on there with me, everyone:) Review nicely and happy reading! Arigatou!**

**-NOTE: I listened to "Tangerine Dream" by DoAsInfinity and "Sleepless Beauty (piano version)" from Gravitation once more to keep the flow of the story.-**

* * *

Kadaj stirred from his sleep, yawning largely and stretching out, feeling his bones pop and his muscles extend outward. Blinking slowly to adjust his sight, he realized that he was in Cloud's bed, the sheets entangled around his body. The room was dimly lit by three lamps on the dressers and desktop. Sitting up, the boy found himself lost in confusion as Cloud walked in, wearing a silk, black button down shirt that was opened and soft, faded blue jeans with no socks on his feet. He wore a inviting smile and his eyes glowed a dark sapphire color. "Hey, you. Are you hungry?" Kadaj nodded, his eyes never leaving the blonde, his blood pumping at a fast, yet steady pace as he watched his lover. "But I don't want food. I want you." Cloud smirked some and tilted his head to the side, leaning against the doorframe with a cool posture. "Uh-huh... but not on a empty stomach. C'mon, kitten. Get out of the bed." Kadaj grumbled and pulled his body out of the sheets, climbing out of the comforting bed to follow his lover into the kitchen. A hand stopped him, placing itself on Kadaj's chest.

"However..." A pair of lips placed themselves on Kadaj's. The teen sighed happily and closed his jade eyes, bringing his and Cloud's bodies close together in a tight embrace, arms wrapping around each other's bodies. Eagerly accepting the man's inviting gesture, Kadaj slipped his tongue inside the slick, warm cavern, exploring every inch of Cloud's mouth as he did many times before, tasting the faint taste of cinnamon and hot chocolate. He dug his fingers in the sunlight-colored locks to bring Cloud's head closer to him, rubbing himself against the man's sturdy front, feeling a slight bulge touch his stomach and he purred happily in the kiss. Chuckling deep in his throat, Cloud pulled away, his eyes twinkling with humor. "Well, I hope I woke you up and not the horny kitten instead." Kadaj leaned his head on the blonde's chest, hearing a heartbeat pounding strongly in his ears. He felt at ease and content where he was. "I think so. I don't wanna leave here," he mumbled, burying his face in the man's chest, tickling the flesh with his nose. Cloud laughed and tilted Kadaj's chin up, staring at his face. "Who says you have to," he questioned softly, stroking Kadaj's porcelain cheek. The boy's eyes widened slightly and he felt himself tense up in Cloud's arms.

"You... don't want me... to leave?"

Cloud shook his golden head. "I never said I wanted you to." Kadaj looked down at the floor, his hair falling into his face, trying to hide the tears that had formed in his eyes at the mention of those words. Emotion flooded in the boy's heart like a tidal wave. Never in his relationships, since Vincent, had anyone cared so much for him. It was almost too good to be true for him. He shook himself out of Cloud's arms and stepped back, his gaze never leaving the floor. "Kadaj...," he heard from the man, faint and slightly confused. "Why do you continue to have me around? Honestly? I want to know," Kadaj demanded in a slightly hoarse voice. Cloud blinked rapidly, fear crawling inside of him. "What are you saying? I've never wanted you like anyone before. I-I mean, not like for sex or anything, b-but you just make things better, Kadaj! I would never hurt you or make promises to you that I wouldn't keep faithfully." He walked to the boy and took his face in his large hands. The two stared at each other, their breathing slow and even. Cloud searched the pale face and said quietly, "You woke up the real me inside. The real artist that wants to capture things to make them beautiful. YOU do that for me. And what I do for you-

I love you."

Kadaj's eyes widened at the confession and his eyes gleamed brightly in the candlelight. Silence creped in the bedroom as the two men tried to get the grip on what was just said between each other. Kadaj tried to speak, but found his throat swelled up with happiness. A lone tear escaped from his eye and slid down his cheek, his mouth slightly opened, shock over his face. "Y-You... love me," he breathed, clutching his hands to his chest. Cloud nodded fiercely, his face set in determination. "And I'd be damned if I lost you to anyone else, because I'd fight them to get you back," he said in a grim tone, his eyes darkening to a midnight blue. Kadaj closed his eyes and more tears soon followed the first one. Calloused fingers wiped them away in the gentlest of manners and they traced over every crease and portion of the youthful face. "Believe me, Kadaj. I don't want anyone else in my life," Cloud murmured and kissed the boy's forehead in a whisper of a kiss. Kadaj clung to the blonde and whimpered as tears fell harder and his face glowed from crying, his nose red and his eyes tightly shut against his cheeks, teeth biting his lips. _'Dammit, why am I crying like this...! He just confessed to me and all I can do is cry! What a baby I am.'_

"I'm sorry, Cloud. For all o-of the cry-crying," he sniffled, diving into the comforting arms, wrapping his own tightly around the man. "Hey! It's okay... now. Let's get some food into your stomach. I know all of this has made you hungry," Cloud coaxed on, walking Kadaj to the kitchen. "... a little bit."

* * *

Sitting in front of a large canvas, Cloud brushed upward, a streak of pale peach in its wake. Followed by it was silver-gray. Brilliant azure eyes followed every move that he made and soon, he sat back, looking at his unfinished painting. Cloud smiled secretly to himself and wiped his forehead, listening to the gentle lapping of water coming from the bathroom. Grinning like a mad-man, the blonde placed his palette down on the table and walked deathly quiet to the door, hearing Kadaj singing to himself. He opened the door some and looked in, seeing the pale boy in the tub, washing off soapy suds from his arms and chest, his silver hair slicked back. Cloud had always been in awe of the boy's back, even during the many times of sex, at the two tattoo that graced his perfect flesh. It was two large angel wings that flowed over the blades and the tips of the wings ended mid-way down his back. (1) It was too beautiful to just not see. Water gleamed off the porcelain skin, now glowing gold in the bathroom light, and his eyes were a beautiful jade color as he watched his hands fly over his body, ridding it of soap. Kadaj was so caught up on his cleaning that he didn't notice the burning gaze that was on him. Lifting his green, cat-like eyes, the teen smirked some and spoke, "So, you couldn't knock like a normal person?"

Cloud licked his dry lips, his groin tightening as Kadaj leaned back against the tub, every inch of is front visible to the man. "Nah. Barging in is my kind of style anyway," the blonde replied in a low tone, eyes raking over Kadaj. The boy stood up, water cascading down his slim body. He got out of the tub and stare into Cloud's eyes, never leaving or wandering. He walked over to him and hugged him tightly, his wet body clinging to the material of Cloud's shirt. "I don't want to leave you. Never." Kadaj sighed and embraced the man tighter. "Will you... take me? As yours and yours only," he whispered nervously, closing his eyes. A hand tangled itself into the wet, silvery hair and it's twin raised Kadaj's face up. "I've been planning to," came the reply and lips meshed together in a heated kiss, slow and moving. Instead of a battle, it was a dance, inviting and passionate. Kadaj felt his heart race in his chest and he brought himself closer to Cloud, parting from him, standing on his tip-toes, and kissing his jaw line tenderly. Cloud leaned his neck back, allowing the youth more access to his throat as he nipped at it and licked at the spot behind Cloud's ear, making the man shudder deeply. Small laughter escaped from Kadaj's lips. "It's always that spot," he murmured against it and raked his teeth against it. Suddenly, the boy was hauled up and carried out of the bathroom by the artist, peals of laughter emitting from Kadaj.

Cloud placed the now shivering boy on the bed, the laughter stilling on his lips as he stared at Cloud. He had such raw emotion over his face, Kadaj was breathless. Cloud leaned down, placing kisses over Kadaj's chest, capturing a nipple in his out mouth and suckling, making the boy cry out in rapture. "Oh, shit! Keep going, Cloud...," he urged on, moaning, grabbing the man's head. Fingers traced over his collarbone, down his sides and ghosting over his hip bones, the object of desire pulsing madly underneath his chest as Cloud moved down. Tossing his silver head to the side, Kadaj moaned openly, arching his back as the blonde finally reached down to his erection, his fingertips gliding over the leaking tip. Cloud smiled to himself at the withering mess above him and kept his eyes on Kadaj, his mouth engulfing the head. Kadaj bucked his hips forward, yelping.

His tongue swirled over the turgid pole, feeling it pulse in his mouth and he happily hummed around it, making Kadaj mewl and thrash around. He tightened his mouth around the cock and started sucking, pushing it in and out of his mouth, feasting on the delectable sounds coming from his young lover. His free hand sneaked down to Kadaj's sac, cradling it gently, rolling them together. A long moan came from within Kadaj, his eyes rolling to the back of his head and his hips twitched as Cloud continued to tease him. Cloud sucked hard, scraping the member with his teeth and in his hands, he felt Kadaj tightening. He stopped his ministrations and pulled up, lips moist with saliva. "Nope. You're not going to come yet." Kadaj's eyes widened and his breathing was hard and labored as if he had been running a marathon. Sweat clung to his clean body in a fine sheen that reflected from the lamp light.

"YOU BASTARD! You better let ME!"

"Not with that attitude."

"DAMMIT!" Kadaj was silenced with a heart-wrenching kiss that made him relax into the bed and he grew quiet under Cloud's talented mouth. Once he was quiet, Cloud smirked at the teen, releasing his mouth from Kadaj's. "Now… let's see. Where was I?" The man sat up and shrugged off his shirt, his muscles bulging as he worked the material from his body and Kadaj drooled over him, a silly expression on his face. As the blonde was about to pull off his pants-

**_Knock, Knock!_**

"If that's Yuffie; Cloud, I promise you, I WILL kill her," Kadaj moaned, burying his face in the pillow. Sighing deeply, the blonde zipped his fly back up and got off the bed, reaching down to get his shirt. He walked out of the room, leaving a whimpering Kadaj and a raging hard on from Hell. _'If it is here, I'll personally kill her,' _the blonde thought as he approached the door. His cell phone rang off inside his pants pocket and he flipped it open, seeing that it was Yuffie that was calling him. Confused, he pressed the button to talk to her. "Yuff? What's up?" A shrill voice answered back, "Cloud! Where are you! Oh my God- please tell me you're not home," she whined, obviously outside looking for him in town. Cloud raised an eyebrow. "I am." He heard her gasp. "Shit! Whatever you do, do NOT open that DOOR!" Cloud frowned, clearly confused now. "Why?"

_**Knock, Knock, Knock!**_

"If you love me- hell, if you love Kadaj, YOU WILL NOT OPEN THAT DOOR!" She hung up on the artist, who stood there in his living room, lost. "Why doesn't she want me to answer the door," he mused out-loud to himself. The knocking increased, only pissing the blonde off more. "She can't tell me what to do." He reached for the door handle and turned the knob, opening it fully. "Yes, can I... help…" Cloud's voice left him as he stared at the person outside his door in sheer shock, fear, and surprise.

Bright azure eyes widened into a pair of smoldering aquamarine eyes and his heart nearly jumped to his throat. How he found him... it was a mystery. He had hid himself so well. Away from him. How did this happen!

* * *

**CLIFF-HANGER!**

**That's all I'm saying.**

**-SD**

**-(1) the tattoo came from the one on Hyde's back, the lead singer of L'Arc En Ciel. I LOVE that man, but not as much as Gackt. Teehee.**


	7. All Of A Sudden

**Create Me**

**A Final Fantasy VII Advent Children fan fiction**

**Chapter Seven: All Of A Sudden**

**By: Something Dysfunctional**

**Pairings: Cloud/Kadaj, slight mention of Cloud/Aerith and Cloud/Sephiroth**

**Disclaimer: Well, now. Our little Cloud is in a tie. Who is it at the door? Why was Cloud hiding from the mysterious person? Will Kadaj find out who it is at the door? All that and more will be answered- as soon as Seraphim the Muse works well with me along the story. All characters belong to SquareEnix and Tetsuya Nomura. I only own the yaoi that goes on between the hot guys. :) Yay for the hotness. Well, review nicely for this chapter, please! Happy reading and arigatou!**

**-NOTE: Songs I listened to for this chapter (and there was a lot) was "Noesis" by Gackt, "Sayonara Solitude" from the Chrono Crusade Anime, "Gravity" by Maaya Sakamoto, "Dirrty" by Christina Aguilera and several songs from her. What a selection!-**

* * *

They stared.

It was almost as if time has stopped and Fate allowed this to happen.

All the while, soft, pure white snow fell around them like powder in a shadowed world that was so small and insignificant.

Cloud Strife trembled visibly and clung to the doorframe with both hands to hold his body up from falling, his knees locking together. The electric aquamarine eyes nearly glowed with the same passion as Cloud's. As though they were twins. A hand reached out and lightly touched a blonde strand of hair, rubbing it with the index finger and thumb, as if remembering the texture of it. "Well... it's good to see you again... Cloud."

The young man drew in a sharp breath the way the person spoke his name. 'So familiar... like... how it was.' His mind was racing, his heart pounding against his chest, his senses in over-drive. He didn't know what to do but only one thing crossed his mind. Do NOT let Kadaj see him. "Are you going to let me in or are we to stand out here? Speak to me, Cloud... I haven't heard your voice in so long." The blonde nearly whimpered at the rich baritone of the voice. He shook his head numbly and stood up straighter. "No. You're not welcomed here. Go away-"

"Whose at the door," came Kadaj's voice. Something seized Cloud's voice and as he whirled around to stop the teen, arm reaching out and blocking the doorway. Kadaj approached the door, his hair brushed, wearing a dark red long-sleeved shirt with khakis and black socks, no make-up gracing his beautiful face, but rather a curious look. "Whose this? A friend," the boy asked lightly, wrapping his arms around Cloud's strong one, staring into the aquamarine eyes. The stranger smiled slowly, something moving in his eyes, and bowed deeply at the two. "Yes. You could say that. I was simply stopping by to say hello since I hadn't seen Cloud here in a very long time," the deep voice said in an amused tone. Cloud glared at the man and felt Kadaj's grip on him tighten some. A fine line of possession ran through both men and Kadaj smiled brightly at the stranger, cocking his head to the side. "Well, isn't that kinda bittersweet. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to get back at cleaning the kitchen," the boy said cheerily and stood up on his tiptoes, planting a quick peck on Cloud's cheek. He sauntered back into the house, leaving Cloud alone with the unwelcome guest. Burning blue eyes met the man's face once more and he frowned. "Can you please leave? I don't want to do anything with you anymore. You're out of my life."

"Oh?"

"Yes!"

"And I'm sure Aerith is too?"

"As I thought. For now though, Cloud... goodnight," the man whispered huskily and swiftly bowed once more in the night, turning on his heel with a swift turn, his long, black coat turning around him like a pair of black angel wings. (1) "WAIT!" Cloud ran out to the man in the snow, flakes falling into his golden hair and his shoulders like a cold blanket. Once reaching the tall stranger, he grabbed him by the elbow, panting heavily, his breath swirling around him. The scent of leather, expensive cologne, and the faint scent of shampoo reaching his nostrils, reviving memories within Cloud's pushed back past. "Wh-why did y-you come back," he wheezed out, his face slightly red. The man stared down at Cloud and smiled some, an eerily one. "To see you." Cloud trembled under the hot gaze the man was giving him and withdrew quickly, blushing heavily, holding his hand to his chest. "Oh... right. I-I don't t-think that's that it was...," he mumbled quickly and started walking away. Suddenly, he was caught in strong arms and held tight against a burly chest, hot breath tickling his ear. Fear flooded his veins and he shook hard. "You're right. I still love you, Cloud... my little puppet. I miss not seeing you, feeling you, hearing you cry out my name every time I took you," he said, lips wrapping around the lobe and suckling it some. Cloud felt his heart flutter and his eyes lowered, a small moan escaping his lips;

"Sephiroth."

_'...Cloud...!'_

Eyes snapped opened at the voice that entered his head. He jerked himself out of the arms and turned around, furious. "No. No more. I'm no longer yours! I have someone now and I don't need YOU to ruin it for me," he yelled, hands curling into fists as he stood up to the man. Sephiroth leered at the smaller man and crossed his arms over his chest. "You'll always be mine. Forever. I took you in when no one else did. I made you what you are today, but I see that once more, you've failed to be the great artist that you WANT to be. Instead, you're fucking a little kid." A snowball sailed in the night air and nailed right in Sephiroth's face, making the older man sputter and stumble backwards, wiping away the icy flakes. Cloud turned around and saw Kadaj standing behind him, a triumphant smirk over his face, wiping his hands. "Well, that shut him up," the teen said, placing his hands on his hips. Faintly, in the distance, they heard the sound of a car and the two looked down the street, seeing a bright red Mustang, with Yuffie leaping out from the passenger side. "CLOUD!" Getting out of the driver's side was Cid Highwind with a grim expression on his face, lips pursed tightly around his cigarette. The girl ran to the blonde and hugged him tightly. "I told you NOT to open the door! That's what Daddy said! We saw him in town earlier and I knew that he was going to come and find you," she cried into Cloud's shirt, glaring at the tall man with silver hair. "For my protection, huh," the artist murmured, looking at Cid. The older gentleman gave a small smile and then turned his attention to Sephiroth. "Now, I think it's time you left, partner. Cloud don't need ya no more and I don' ker for the likes of you," the older pilot grounded out, staring Sephiroth down with icy blue eyes.

Yuffie detached herself from her uncle's arms in a flash and took stance, her fists raised and a determined look in her hazel eyes. Sephiroth snorted and walked briskly away, without going of course by giving Cloud one, long, lust-filled gaze. The younger man shuddered some and looked at Cid, jerking his head towards him. "Thanks. You didn't have to come all the way out here, though, Cid," he mumbled, turning to go back inside. Cid watched after him and a small, sad frown graced his stubbled face. "Haveta. Made a promise to a lady to watch you," he murmured. He looked at Yuffie and hugged her around the shoulder with an arm. "Let's go home, darlin'." Yuffie nodded her head and looked back at the house, hoping that her uncle wouldn't think about Sephiroth and his past too much. Once at the door, the blonde stopped when meeting the jade green eyes of Kadaj staring at him with large eyes, bangs partially hiding the questioning gaze. "What?"

"... nothing."

Cloud walked back inside, leaving Kadaj's standing in the snow with Cid and Yuffie. The ninja bit her bottom lip before leaving with her father, and approached the boy slowly. "Hey... listen. Cloud means no harm or anything towards you. It's only Sephiroth. The story behind their former relationship was dark. And... I don't think he wants to get you involved. Please, just... don't ask questions," she said lowly, kicking some snow with her boot. Kadaj frowned deeply, putting his hands in his pant's pocket. "Uh-huh... sure. Thanks for helping him though, you guys," he said, bowing his head some at Cid and his daughter. He went back into the house, closing the door and leaning against it, hearing the car drive away shortly. A dead weight settled within his heart and it pained him deeply. Silence rang in his ears and soon, the boy lowered his body to floor, hugging his knees to his chest, placing his forehead on the kneecaps.

"Why are you keeping things from me," he whispered hoarsely to the empty air.

"To protect you."

In an instant, the silver head lifted and saw Cloud standing above him with a sad expression on his face. "I never wanted you to meet Sephiroth, Kadaj. He's... trouble. He hurt me before and I didn't want him to hurt me again by taking away what was precious to me." Kadaj blinked, the tears that had formed in his eyes falling like raindrops down his cold cheeks. He stood up in a flash and grabbed Cloud's arms, bringing the body close to him. "Like I'd give myself to that man. Whatever. You're all that matters to me, Cloud. No one else in this world is matters to me than loosing you." With that settled to the teen, Kadaj stood up to his fullest height and kissed the man soundly on the lips. Cloud smiled inwardly and hugged the boy to him, parting from the sweet kiss to place little ones on Kadaj's face. "I kinda knew that." Cloud pressed his lips back hungrily against Kadaj's and thrust his tongue within the moist cavern, wrapping around Kadaj's as hands cradled the boy's head as if he were something delicate, strands of silver wrapping around the fingers like thread. Sighing happily, Kadaj leaned more into the kiss, slowly rubbing his body against the artist's.

The blonde pulled back before biting softly into Kadaj's plump, bottom lip. "Shall we continue this in the bedroom," he murmured, his azure eyes lowered, glowing a dark sapphire. Kadaj's body shivered with excitement and anticipation. "I've been waiting, idiot. Take me already," he purred and with a wink, scurried back into Cloud's room, laughing merrily. Rolling his eyes to the ceiling, Cloud smiled and followed, his blood racing within him. Reaching his room, he looked over the panel to see the boy already sitting on the bed, sheets encircling his already naked form, a large smile gracing his pale face. The lamplight shone on him in hues of gold, making Kadaj seem ethereal, making Cloud draw in a sharp breath.

_'I really am in love with him... wow. God, please don't let him leave me soon.'_

Stepping over the clothes Kadaj had strewn over the carpeted floor, Cloud crawled on the bed to join the boy and sat before him, grinning some. "What do you want," he asked lowly. Kadaj licked his lips as his eyes roamed over the form of the artist. "Oh, don't tease me now. You can't do this, Cloud. Especially to me," Kadaj moaned out, pushing his body near Cloud's, their heat feeding off from one another with hungry, lustful gazing.

"Okay. I won't."

Kadaj smiled warmly and placed his hands on the hem of Cloud's shirt, tugging at it some. The man grinned and raised his arms, allowing the silver-haired youth to take off the article of clothing, revealing a strong, muscled chest and arms that made Kadaj nearly melt into the mattress. His hands traveled up the arms, shivering at the softness of Cloud's golden skin and up to his collarbone, the finger tips tracing over the curving bone, up to his neck and then settling into the silken strands of sunshine hair. "I want to be like this with you forever," he breathed in a whispery voice, a faint blush gracing his cheeks. Cloud's eyes darkened more than they ever did and he pushed his face near Kadaj's, his breath tickling the boy's lips. "Then do so," the man said and kissed the boy with all the fire and passion he had bottled up inside for him, slow and meaningful. Kadaj felt his body being laid back into the clean bed and the sheets taken away from his naked form, the cool air hitting him suddenly. Hands groped everywhere between the two, the teen's own unzipping Cloud's pants and struggling to take them off. A faint chuckle reached his ears and he stood up and yanked them off, tossing them to the other side of the room. Kadaj panted from his spot, hair disheveled and eyes roaming over the artist's body, taking in the trim waist and endless long legs that were flawless and hairless, all pure muscle and power like a panther. Dark, sapphire eyes met with the longing jade and Cloud was immediately on top of the boy, smothering his chest with kisses, licks, and nips, making mewls and sharp exclamations drip from Kadaj's mouth.

The budding heat that started to form from Kadaj's groin made the teen stretch out his pale body over the creamy sheets like a cat as Cloud feasted upon him, lips capturing a coral nipple and toying with its twin. "Oh, Cloud," he gasped and arched his back as goose flesh crawled over him, his hooded eyes watching the golden head travel lower and lower to his straining erection that proudly jutted up and caressed the pectorals of the artist that slid down to wrap a calloused hand around the member and taking it in his wet mouth. Slowly, he suckled the engorged head, pressing his tongue against the slit, tasting pinpricks of something bitter and smooth. Eagerly, Cloud wrapped his lips tightly around Kadaj's length, taking more of him inside his awaiting mouth, hearing the boy gasp and moan above him. Kadaj gripped the loose sheets in his fists tightly, sweat trickling down the side of his face that was set in rapture, mouth opened and eyes fluttering shut. The artist bobbed his head up and down, increasing the suction of his mouth with each descent. Kadaj's hips rocked up, meeting Cloud's mouth. Cloud grinned around the turgid flesh and went back to the crown of Kadaj's cock. He sucked on the flared tip hard as his tongue flickered back and forth, sending unimaginable sensations searing through the teen, making him let loose a high-pitched moan and hands fisting in sunshine locks, gripping the stands hard as Kadaj felt his vision start to fade and become white as his building pleasure teetered to the edge. "Ooohhh... fuck... Cloud...," he whimpered, tears forming in his bright jade eyes.

His grip tightened on Cloud's hair when he began to make swallowing motions, massaging the tip of the cock with the back of his throat. Kadaj held back another loud moan when the artist began to increase his pressure and pace. Cloud looked up at the sweating, porcelain face and the bright eyes staring down at him. Kadaj saw a golden god with sooty eyelashes framing dark sapphire eyes that were filled with lust and need and that smirk he carried sometimes as he watched his lover writhe above him. Kadaj felt himself let go as the hand that held his erection pulled up in a slow, long, hard tug. Kadaj screamed and arched highly off the mattress, his release flowing into the hot mouth of Cloud's as he drank every drop possible. A long, happy sigh erupted from Kadaj's chest as he floated back down to 'Earth', and he sleepily glanced at the blonde cleaning his body. Cloud grinned, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He crawled over the long body and kissed his lips. Kadaj leaned into it, pushing his tongue inside his mouth, tasting himself faintly over the blonde's own. He felt hands lift his bottom some, a gentle brush of a fingertip teasing his entrance. Jade eyes looked up at Cloud's face. "Yes," he murmured playfully. The man did it again, his head bending down to place kisses along Kadaj's jaw line. "Let me have you."

The boy reached behind him underneath the pillow to produce a tube of lubrication and a Cheshire Cat smile. The artist took it and placed another kiss on the swollen lips, his hands untwisting the top and squirting a good amount of lube on his fingers. He threw the tube beside him and laid Kadaj back, thrusting his fingers inside of the boy. Kadaj threw his head back against the pillows, revealing his pale, creamy neck to the blonde. Unable to resist, the man leaned forward and fastened his teeth against the smooth arc of the silver-haired youth's neck, sinking his teeth in. A hiss escaped Kadaj's lips and the metallic taste of blood entered Cloud's mouth; it was just a thin cut, but a small trickle of blood escaped. With a flick of his tongue, he soothed the slight wound and the teen moaned in appreciation, the sound vibrating against his lips as Cloud moved three fingers in and out of his squirming lover. Kadaj cried out in rapture at the intruding digits inside of him and the blonde that was suckling from his neck, the two points of pleasure over-whelming him. His hands searched to hold onto something and found the top of the headboard. "Harder," he panted and Cloud could only happily oblige, nipping the skin around the bite he left on the boy, feeling Kadaj's hips buck against his own. "Why not I put something bigger in," he whispered hoarsely, withdrawing his fingers and grabbed the lube to put on his straining erection. Slicking his member, the blonde grabbed the thin, pale hips and brought Kadaj to him, the sheets falling partially to the floor with a gentle 'swish' like fallen water. He stared down at the person below him and nearly buckled over at the sight. Kadaj was still hanging on to the headboard, his silver hair strewn around his head like a bright, gleaming silver halo, his cat-eyes staring within him with adoration and love, his porcelain body stretched to Cloud like an offering, his body glowing with sweat and anticipation, lips ruby red and his bite mark standing out proudly from his neck. A wave of pride and possessiveness rode over Cloud and he bowed his body over Kadaj, placing a sound kiss on the boy's lips before entering him without warning. A squeal rang inside of Cloud's mouth as he sat inside of the teen's pulsing entrance, his cock twitching madly and he broke the kiss, panting hard, and his eyes closed in concentration. "M-move, Cloud...! Move," Kadaj whined, turning his head into his arm. The blonde sucked in his breath and starting thrusting slowly in and out of his lover, relishing at the noises that came along with it.

"Harder! I want to FEEL you," Kadaj groaned out, his voice slightly muffled. Cloud could only oblige to the offer and picked up Kadaj's hips, angling himself and began a series of quick, hard, and fast thrusts, making the boy cry out again, moving along with the motions as the artist nailed his prostate over and over again, making Kadaj's cock spring back to life. Cloud arched his back some, meeting with Kadaj's furious rocking against him, gripping the hips hard, knowing he was going to leave bruises. The warm, tight walls of his body gripped Cloud's cock, clenching around him, pulling him in deeper. Pleasure racked between the two bodies as the thrusting got faster and sweat mingled around them, the sounds of wet flesh smacking against each other in the lamp-lit room. Kadaj gave up on holding onto the banging headboard and his hands limply fell above him, crying out and mewling as he felt Cloud's cock move within him like lightning, his body alit with fire. "Oooohhh, shit...! I-I'm gonna-," he whimpered, biting his bottom lip as he felt his groin tighten more and more with each touch Cloud did to his prostate, making the boy squeal now and leap up, encircling his arms around the man, his face buried within the crook of the man's neck.

"P-please, Cloud. Re-release me...! Let me come," he whimpered in his ear, licking the lobe, causing Cloud to gasp and tighten his hold on Kadaj. A hot hand wrapped around his weeping arousal and jerked it, making Kadaj shudder and bite the man's shoulder as he came fast and hot in Cloud's hand, causing his inner walls to clamp down hard on Cloud's cock, making the blonde come within him as well. Both men clung to each other as they released themselves, their panting and harsh breathing echoing around them, the scent of musk, sex, and sweat lingering in their noses. Cloud pulled back some, watching Kadaj catch his breath, his eyes fluttering sleepily, strands of silver falling around him and his jade cat-eyes, his mouth parted. "You're so cute," he whispered and hugged the boy tightly. Kadaj accepted the embrace and smiled tiredly. Cloud laid their bodies down in the cool bed. The man bent down and placed a soft kiss on the boy's forehead, brushing back the silver bangs. "I love you... I'm not lying when I say this either, Kadaj. There's no one on this planet that will take me away from you," Cloud said in a gentle tone, all the while looking down at his lover with a loving gaze. Kadaj stared at him with wide eyes. "You mean it?"

"With every being within me."

Kadaj smiled happily and hugged the man to him once more, relishing at the contact. "Good. Let's sleep. I'm tired," he mumbled, snuggling against Cloud's chest. He heard a deep rumbling of laughter and a arm wrap around his waist." Alright, kitten. You deserve it."

"Deserve it? Whatever..."

* * *

**DONE! OMG, I'M DONE! falls down on the floor, twitching The things I do for love... well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Now that Sephiroth is back in the picture, what does this mean for Cloud and Kadaj? -insert creepy music- In the midst of all this, my lovely muse Seraphim decided, "Hey! I'm gonna go on vacation for awhile and I hope you get the chapter done!" ... WTF! I was left behind for like... almost a MONTH! Oh well... no cookies for her. :) I hope this chapter has pleased you all because I'M going to BED! GAH!**

**(1) the trench coat flaps reminded me of his black angel wing. Teehee…**

**--- the moonlight carries the message of Love.---**

**SD**


	8. Everytime It's Different

**Create Me **

**A Final Fantasy VII Advent Children fan fiction **

**Chapter Eight: Everytime It's Different **

**By: Something Dysfunctional **

**Pairings: Cloud/Kadaj, slight mention of Cloud/Aerith and Cloud/Sephiroth **

**Disclaimer: All belongs to SquareEnix and Tetsuya Nomura, blah, blah, blah... I own the yaoi that goes on in-between the hotness of bishounen. :) I want to thank you guys for sticking by with this story. You have NO IDEA how much this means to me, a lowly yaoi-writer and pretty-boy stalker. Hahaha! wipes away tear Well, I hope the last chapter made you all happy; it certainly did for me because I got THE sweetest reviews from it. Now, in the mean time as the story draws to a slow close, there might be... hmm... two more chapters. Might unless I feel the need to put in some more. :) I'm not trying to scare you guys, just warning you in advance. Teehee! Well, review nicely and happy reading! Arigatou!  
-NOTE: I am now currently working on another yaoi. For "Fruits Basket". You know what this means... the author staying up late with MONSTER and Rock Star's, eating Honey nut Cheerios, and trying to rack my brain with awesome yaoi parts for BOTH stories! Go check it out and review it! It's called, "The Urge". I listened to "Kiss Me Goodbye" by Angela Aki and "Alantis Princess" by BoA for this chapter.-**

* * *

Cloud stood before the canvas and stared at it, a paintbrush dangling from his mouth, the bristles covered in jade-green paint. His eyes roamed over the piece and was very pleased with it. It was almost done and he couldn't actually wait to enter it into the contest. His ears picked up noises from the bedroom and he placed down the brush, craning his neck out to see into the open-door bedroom. Kadaj was waking up from his deep slumber, silver hair tousled and his eyes struggling to open against the early afternoon sunlight that poured into the room from the window. The sheet that was wrapped around him fell around his shoulders, revealing naked flesh to the artist's eyes. Cloud smiled warmly and walked to his room, still staring at the boy. "Good morning." Kadaj yawned largely like a cat and blinked slowly. "Don'tcha mean afternoon," he mumbled, voice thick still with sleep. The blonde chuckled and leaned down, kissing his forehead softly, smelling his shampoo and the lingering scent of musk. "You need to bathe again, kitten," he stated, straightening up. Kadaj looked at him and pursed his lips. "Only because you literally fucked me through the night, I didn't get a chance to shower, you insatiable rabbit (1)," he ranted on, stretching fully to the ceiling, arms crossing over his head as he arched his back to pop it, his muscles rippling as he did so. Cloud stared on, his lifeless cock confined in his painter's pants twitching awake. "Well... we can go another round in the shower," he offered, licking his lips.

Kadaj glared at him and let his arms down. "No. I want breakfast. After you rampaged my body over five times last night, I intend to get food in my system before anything else. Feed me," he demanded. Cloud grinned wolfishly and turned away. "Okay, then. What do you want?"

"PANCAKES!"

An hour later, after stuffing his face full of the flat cakes, fruits, and eggs, Kadaj leaned back in the dining room chair, rubbing his flat stomach. "Wow... that was REALLY good, Cloud. Maybe I should have sex, like... three times a day, and get fed like this," he laughed, tossing back his silver head. "I'm spoiling you too much," he heard the man sigh, as he got up to pick up the dishes. Kadaj leaned forward and caught the blonde's wrist, smiling prettily at him. "Nah. Not enough. Kiss me, please? I want to thank the cook," he teased, bangs falling over a gleaming jade eye. Cloud stared down at the boy, grinning, and bent his head down, his lips ghosting briefly over the still syrup-stained mouth of Kadaj. "Oh, look. You're messy," he scolded quietly and captured them, his tongue running over the lips first, relishing at the taste of maple, before plunging into the moist cavern. Kadaj purred low in his throat and wrapped his hands around Cloud's strong neck, rubbing his slick muscle over Cloud's tongue, tasting the faint taste of peaches. The boy withdrew his tongue and bit softly on the man's bottom lip, moving his mouth over the strong jaw line to the ear, whispering huskily, "Oooo... I feel SO dirty. How about... a shower, then?"

In a blink of an eye, the teen was hoisted out of the now fallen chair to the bathroom, laughter following as Kadaj was taken up on his offer.

* * *

"I don't think I've seen you this happy before."

"Hmm?"

Tifa laughed at the artist and continued to wipe out her sundae glasses. "You're all spaced out and smiling! Before, when you moved here, you were so hard to read and talk to. Now, it's a breeze. I take it it's all because of Kadaj's doing, huh," she giggled. Cloud grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. It had now been close to Christmas and the art showing was within four days before Christmas Eve. He was done with his piece and had sent it to the gallery in the town, that was now fully covered in decorations and glittering white snow. "Have you gotten him anything for Christmas," she asked casually, her ruby gaze settling on him. "Yup. It's something really nice." Tifa squealed and clapped her hands, her towel falling to the floor. "What is it! Oh, please, tell me, Cloud," she begged. He shook his head, still carrying a silly smile on his handsome face. "Nope." She stuck out her tongue and pouted. "Meanie." The man turned his attention now to the mug of coffee before him and stared at the dark brown liquid. They were both quiet, the sounds of the other customers lingering in the background, not affecting them. Cloud bit his bottom lip some and spoke in a tiny voice, not like his own almost, "I think... I'm going to... ask him-"

**_Ring, ring, ring!_**

Tifa lifted her dark head to greet a customer and then stopped, her mouth opening largely, her eyes widening. "Aahhh...!" Cloud raised a golden eyebrow and turned around on his stool to see the person he most loathed. "You," he hissed, narrowing his blazing azure eyes. Sephiroth simply smirked, taking his hands out of his black leather trench coat, taking a seat beside the artist, his long silver-white hair tied back with a black ribbon, making him look like European royalty. "Rumor has it you placed something in the gallery. I'm impressed, Cloud. You do tend to lack in certain areas to please people," he drawled out lazily, turning his attention at Tifa. The girl jumped at the burning stare he gave her and instead, she returned one as well. "Might not want to fuck around with her, Seph. She may not look it, but you are looking at the reigning champion of kick-boxing in the town region," Cloud sneered, taking on Tifa's side. "Oh, really? I must try her out sometime, then, shouldn't I, puppet," Sephiroth inquired, his eyes flickering to the blonde. Cloud bristled and stood up. "What is it! I thought I told you to stay away from me! I don't need you anymore," he stated in a loud tone, making some people falter and look at him. Sephiroth gave him a cool smile and spoke again, "I intend to leave this town not empty handed. I came her to make a proposal to you."

"What kind, and make it fast."

"If you win this contest, I shall leave this town and you will never hear of me again. I won't come between you and the young boy you are seeing. If you lose-

I claim you again. You leave with me and you can not see him again."

Cloud felt his heart drop. "N-no... I refuse that. I won't do that to Kadaj," he whispered, clutching at the counter-top, his knuckles turning white. Tifa watched with horror as she watched her counter suddenly crack from the pressure Cloud placed on it. Sephiroth stood, chuckling darkly. "Always the noble hero. However, this will be the only time you are the only lowly character with no purpose. My offer still stands or... I will go after him myself. He must be a pleasure to fuck every night, Cloud," he said in a low tone, so dangerous and bone-chilling it made Cloud's vision go red. In a flash, the blonde punched the swordsman in the face with all his strength, people gasping and shouting, getting up from their seats as they watched the small man knock out the 6'4 foot stranger. Sephiroth sputtered, wiping blood from his mouth and nose, glaring at Cloud with unusual green eyes. The artist panted, his blood pumping fast in his ears. "Stay-the-fuck-away-from-US," he grounded out and stalked out of the cafe into the winter early night.

* * *

Kadaj stood at the stove, flipping through a cook-book while scratching his head with a wooden spoon. "How the Hell can someone make this," he muttered, trying to comprehend on making vegetable soup. He heard the front door open and he grinned, rushing to the sound, his heart fluttering in his chest. "You're home," he sang, seeing the familiar mop of golden spikes with snow entangled in them. Cloud smiled weakly and unwound his scarf from his face. "Yeah... uh, Kadaj?"

"Yeah!"

"Why are you wearing a apron and nothing else?"

"What! Cooking in the nude is cool, plus, I don't feel constricted while trying to cook you supper," the boy pouted cutely, placing his hands on his hips, tilting them to the side some, giving him a feminine look. The man stared at the creature before him and dropped his scarf, embracing Kadaj fast, burying his face in the teen's hair, smelling mangos and mint. Kadaj wrapped his arms around his lover, confused, but nonetheless, happy about the hug. "Hhheeyyy...! What's up," he questioned, the scent of coffee and pastries around him. "Nothing. Just... let me hold you, okay?" Kadaj melted into the hug, placing his head on Cloud's shoulder, closing his eyes. "All right."

* * *

They sat in the living room in front of the television after clothing Kadaj, dinner and dessert, full of soup and pound cake with whip cream. The two were on the couch, wrapped in the fleece blanket, the soft glow of the T.V. set reflecting off of them. Cloud stifled a yawn and looked down at the boy, who had dozed off on his own, sooty lashes pressed against the smooth skin of his cheeks, his lips slightly parted. Cloud smiled briefly and kissed the top of his head with a soft kiss and leaned back against the couch's back, staring at the ceiling. _'I don't want Sephiroth to find Kadaj. I don't want him near me anymore. God... please... if you really are up there, you'd make the Bad Man go away again. You took everything else away from me, do NOT take Kadaj. I refuse,'_ he prayed silently, clenching his eyes shut. A finger stroked his lips suddenly, making the blonde jerk some, opening his eyes to see a silent Kadaj watching him with his captivating cat-like eyes that got him from the beginning.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"What? Where did you get that from?"

"You don't know when you talk out loud, do you?"

Cloud blinked, confused.

"I spoke out loud? I swore-" Kadaj shook his head. "Nope. You didn't. Look, Cloud. Sephiroth is no one. And you WILL win that contest. I know you will," the teen promised, laying his head on the man's chest, listening to the steady heartbeat. "How are you sure?" The cat eyes lifted up to meet the steady gaze of azure, a silent confrontation going on between them. Silence stretched on what seemed like eternity until Kadaj spoke, "She told me." Cloud started trembling some, his mind racing. "She who," he asked hoarsely. "I don't know who she is, but she was sweet and nice. Like a mother." Tears formed in Cloud's eyes and he quickly shut them, hoping that they didn't fall. Hands placed themselves on both side's of the blonde's face, making him open his eyes. Kadaj smiled and leaned in, kissing him on the lips some. "You need to go to bed, old man," he teased. "Old man! What the Hell," Cloud nearly shouted playfully, grabbing Kadaj and tickling him, making the teen laugh hard, squirming in his lap.

"OKAY, OKAY, OKAY! I give!"

"You're not going away that easily." Kadaj grinned toothily and sat up fast, holding onto Cloud's neck. "What are you planning to do to me," he asked in a playful tone. The man reached out and stroked the silver hair and spoke in a soft voice, "You'll see. In the meantime, I'm going to make love to you." Kadaj raised his eyebrows at the sudden statement, but once he felt the hands leave his hair to caress his face, he was putty in the man's hands. "Okay. I think I can let you do that," he whispered, a light blush gracing his young face. "Not in here. Somewhere else," the blonde stated. Kadaj thought hard and then spoke up. "What about the kitchen table! Ooooo, let's do it there, Cloud," the teen exclaimed, excited and aroused at the same time. Cloud laughed, a rich sound that vibrated through the silver-haired boy's bones, making his toes curl. "Whatever you wish."

Kadaj inclined his head down, kissing his blonde lover fully on the mouth, hands finding Cloud's and entwining their fingers together, his body slowly growing hot as he gyrated his hips against Cloud's lap, waking his arousal more and the artist's. Tonuge swiped at each other, teeth nipped, teasing, their kissing starting in a slow simmer. Cloud stood up with Kadaj still attached to him. They blindly moved into the kitchen, Cloud fumbling to turn on the switch. Once it got on, the man pushed down gently the teen onto the mahogany table, looking at the gift that layed before him in gray sweat pants and a black t-shirt with a band's name on it, no socks on pale feet, and little eyeliner gracing the smoldering jade eyes with dilated pupils, staring at him through platnium bangs. Bending down, the man ran his hands underneath the shirt, feeling hot flesh and small, rippling muscles. He shoved the shirt over Kadaj's head. "Wait. Put in some music... there's a CD in the stereo in the living room," the boy instructed. Cloud nodded and walked to the stereo, pressing the 'Play' button, a techno-y noises filling the room, followed by a heavy bass and synthesizers. He grinned at the familiarity of the song (2) and then went back to the kitchen, only to have his eyes widened at the already nude body of Kadaj, wearing a primal grin. "Ready to serve," he purred and coyly, stretched out his legs as an offering. Cloud stalked to the table and yanked the legs to him, making Kadaj squeal.

The former fighter tossed off his shirt and unzipped his pants quickly, shaking them off his legs, caught up in the passion of the music and the boy's teasing. Kadaj had never seen Cloud like this, so caught up and so intense. He let out a long, deep groan suddenly as he felt slick fingers enter him. "Y-you had a t-tube on you," he panted out, surprised. "Of course," the blonde grunted as he nailed the prostate, making his young lover mewl in delight. He tossed his head side to side, riding along the digits, his neglected cock begging for someone to touch him. As if on cue, his shaft was being pumped by a moist hand, making Kadaj to purr and moan more to his lover. "Keep going, keep on going...," he ranted, sweat falling from his forehead. Cloud was only silent as he withdrew his fingers and bent his body down, kissing the silver-haired youth on the chest, biting into a coral nipple. The song disappeared from the two and soon, the blonde had fully entered him, thrusting in hard, short motions, causing Kadaj to cry out into the kitchen as he welcomed the large organ within him. Caught up with the attention on his chest, cock, and his insides, the boy started crying some, overwhelmed by pleasure, trails of salty tears coursing down his rose-colored cheeks. He howled some when Cloud bit down hard on his nipple and let it loose, raking his nails down the pale chest with a free hand. He then lifted Kadaj's thin hips to angle them better and continued to drive into him, shuddering some at the tightness that wrapped around his pulsing member. Kadaj arched off the table top and hoisted his body up to embrace Cloud, rocking along rhythm with him.

"Go ahead," he whispered in a croaky voice that filled inside of the blonde's ear. "Take me."

Cloud's eyes darkened with power and fire. He pulled back and picked up the porcleain-colored body, slamming it into the kitchen wall, as if he was at the club again, taking the teenager for the first time. He could feel the bass all around him, the sultry voice of the singer ringing in his ears. Kadaj wailed at the new position and hung his head low, biting into the flesh of Cloud's shoulder as he felt his climax drawing to its conclusion. The hand returned to his weeping member, the thumb sliding into the slit, the precum smoothing over the engorged head. Pants, animalistic noises, and grunts surrounded the men as Kadaj tightened his hold on Cloud inside of him. He let out a high-pitched scream as he came over himself and Cloud roared as the boy's walls clamped over his cock, making him come at the same time. As they finished, both bodies slid to the floor, their breaths mingling over each other, sweat making their limbs slick as they tried to touch each other. "C-cloud... I love you," Kadaj murmured sleepily, hoping that the man heard him.

"I do too. Love you," came the reply, very quiet, but sincere.

* * *

**Wwwhheeeee! Aren't you guys glad I updated:) I hope you all enjoyed it. I was working on it last night and then BAM! The electricity went out due to a thunderstorm. I screamed at my laptop and bitched at it. The power didn't come back on until 1:23 this morning. But, I was able to finish! I can not WAIT for FFXII to come out. October 31st, 2006! Remember that date, you guys. Well, review! HIT THAT BUTTON DOWN THERE and leave me and Seraphim a SWEET compliment! Yay!**

**(1) "Insaitable rabbit" is a spoof from a fanfic called "Insaitable Bunny" by Rain Camui. SHE is THE true writer of yaoi.**

**(2) The song I used is holy and everyone SHOULD know it. "ILLUMINATI" by Malice Mizer. Teehee.  
---the moonlight carries the message of Love-  
SD**


	9. Forever In You

**Create Me **

**A Final Fantasy VII Advent Children fan fiction **

**Chapter Nine: Forever In You **

**By: Something Dysfunctional **

**Pairings: Cloud/Kadaj, slight mention of Cloud/Aerith and Cloud/Sephiroth **

**Disclaimer: Okay, okay, okay... I KNOW I've been slacking, but that's because while I was writing this, TWO more stories came to mind to write, and in a heartbeat, I was like, "OMG! I HAVE to get this down!" One's a Fruits Basket story called, "The Urge" and the other one is a Final Fantasy VIII story called, "Driven". Please, go check them out! You won't be disappointed, guys! I've been struggling with work and family problems right now, so, please, bear with me. More reviews would be LOVELY! -grins- You all are just DYING to know about that art exhibit and the contest. So am I. -cackles- Review nicely and happy reading! Arigatou!  
-NOTE: I listened to "Shinning Collection," from the anime Gravitation, "Gomenasai" by t.A.T.u., and A LOT of BoA songs. I can't really remember everything... haha.-**

* * *

Dozens of people gathered around the rooms, taking in all the artwork and pieces, critizing and praising as snow fell on during the night, the promise of Christmas lingering in the air. It was a black and white formal, so all the ladies looked their best, taking time with their hair and make-up. The gentlemen dressed in tuxedos, some with slicked-back hair that gleamed in the dim light or well-trimmed hairstyle, faces clean-shaven. Cologne and perfume hung in the air, making Tifa want to die in her spot. Standing gracefully, the waitress wore a long, silk gown that was spaghetti-strapped and flowing, her hair piled up on the top of her head in a cascade of oak brown curls, her make-up light and natural, a pair of dangling diamond earrings gracing her ears. She wore white satin opera gloves and held a wine glass in her hand, the ruby red liquid contrasting off of her prettily. Her eyes scanned the area, looking for the familiar mop of blonde spikes. She was excited for the man, but more importantly, she would get to see a piece of his for the first time. She saw a flash of silver and her heard perked up some, seeing Kadaj come her way in a handsome tuxedo, his hair tied back in a black ribbon, his bangs hanging from the sides of his face instead of hiding it, making him seem more younger, though his eyes were bright and sparkling, holding deep wisdom in them for such a punk. "Hi there... uhh... Miss Lockheart," he remembered, smiling largely. Tifa smiled back, charmed by his warmth. "Hello, Kadaj. Are you ready for his unveiling," she asked in a eager tone. Kadaj nodded. "I haven't even seen it. He wouldn't let anyone see it. Including me. So, in a sense, I'm kind of nervous," he said, his voice dropping down some, eyes lowering. Tifa placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder and squeezed it some. "Don't worry. I'm sure it's beautiful."

"All of his works are."

The two turned to see Yuffie and Cid standing there, dressed up as well. Yuffie wasn't wearing her usual bright colors, donning a black and white polka-dotted dress that was strapless and short, black fishnet ruffles peeking from the bottom. Her hair had been styled with slight waves in the dark brown hair, a black rose hair piece behind her ear. Cid looked well groomed in his tux and nodded his head at Tifa and to Kadaj. "You've seen them all, though. You're his niece. You had the privilege," Kadaj muttered. Yuffie shook her head. "I wasn't allowed to see this one, though, right, Daddy?" Cid nodded. "It's true. I knew Cloud liked showin' Yuffie here first, but when he told her, 'No', I thought she was gonna have a heart-attack or sumthin' like that," he drawled, blue eyes boring into Kadaj's jade ones. The teen grinned and with that said, the three walked around the gallery, observing all the other artwork, not noticing the tall man following them carefully with the piercing, bright aquamarine eyes.

* * *

Cloud was in the bathroom, fixing his bow tie and sighing heavily, a great weight pressing down on his chest. What if he didn't win? What would happen to Kadaj? Sephiroth had a lot of power in a lot of places and could use it against everyone to get what he wanted. Fear flooded his veins and Cloud groaned, banging his head on the mirror. What had he gotten himself into? Why did he listen to Yuffie and put something in! Turning his head some, the blonde stared at the wall, trying to collect himself.

_'You did it to show that you were worthy above Sephiroth,'_ came the little voice inside of his head. Cloud shook his head. "I did it because I thought I _COULD _still," he muttered, closing his azure eyes. _'No, you didn't. You still have it in you. It didn't die along with Sephiroth or Aerith. You hid it, refusing to show your talent again because you thought it hurt people or made them turn against you. This is YOUR gift. Not his.'_ Blinking in realization, the artist lifted his head, not believing what his conscience just told him. "It's right. Holy piss, it's right..." Grinning some, he looked once more in the mirror at his appearance. The tamed look wasn't him. Running his hands through his pulled back hair and shaking it loose, his spikes appeared, wild and free. Squaring his shoulders, he walked out of the bathroom into the gallery, ready to display his piece.

* * *

A hush fell over the crowd as the townspeople saw their Cloud Strife cross to the large canvas that covered most of the wall, a white sheet draped over it. "Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming out tonight to the art show. I'm most pleased that I am allowed to show you my piece last. Please, may I show you," Cloud's voice rang though the room, making Kadaj smiled largely, a shiver running down his spine. He straightened up when he saw the man stare directly at him and a wave of closeness ran though him. Cloud smiled and pulled down the sheet, a large gasp emitting from everyone, their eyes widening, a murmur running through the crowd. Kadaj felt something tug at his heart as he stared on, in awe like everyone else was, a dark blush staining his cheeks.

The piece was of a young boy, pale and graceful, with shinning, layered silver hair and hooded jade eyes that appeared to be cat-like. He was nude with midnight black angel wings protruding from his back. A mysterious smile played on his pearly pink lips as if he knew something that the people didn't. He was facing profile left, his head turned as if looking out of the canvas. However...

the other half of the painting was what made it Cloud's true piece.

A woman with long, honey-brown hair that flowed over her peachy shoulders stared out with aqua-colored eyes and bore a motherly smile, her features delicate and beautiful. A pink ribbon was woven into her hair, pure white angel wings coming from her back as well, her body nude. The two were holding hands, back to back, feathers falling around them as they stood in a ocean, mixed with a myriad of colors of blue, green, yellow, white, gray, and gold. Above their heads was half a moon and half a sun, the moon above the boy's head and the sun over the woman's, their symbols. Kadaj felt tears smart his eyes and a hand came up to cover his mouth at the sheer beauty and splendor that was Cloud's talent. Everything in the piece looked so dreamy and life-like that it made him fall more in love with the man; harder. So, _THAT_ was Aerith that Cloud spoke of once... a memory stirred within his head as he recalled that afternoon, laying in the bed with Cloud after love-making...

* * *

"There's a lot of pictures of this woman in your old sketchbooks. Who is she?" Cloud leaned his head back on the pillow, closing his eyes. "My first real love. Her name was Aerith Gainsborough. We were both supposed to be artists together, but... she got sick and the sickness took her away from me. She was so young, Kadaj. Full of life and happiness... and I lost her. Forever, she is always with me. But-! That doesn't mean that I can't love again," he said, looking over at the nearly slumbering boy, nuzzling his nose. Kadaj giggled and snuggled deep into the man's body, after closing the tattered sketchbook and placing it on the nightstand. "She seems nice. I wish I could've met her," he yawned, nodding off cutely. Cloud paused, pursing his lips in thought. "Hmmm... yeah. She would like that." He continued to think and then was soon falling asleep along side the boy.

* * *

A silence hung in the air as the spectators looked on, too captivated and too distracted. Tifa looked over at the boy and felt her heart swell as she saw how lovingly he stared at Cloud. Putting her hands together, she started clapping, and soon, the people cheered and applauded loudly, making the blonde startled, his eyes wide with surprise. He wasn't expecting for the audience to be this taken with him. Making his way into the sea of people, he found his source, his muse, his inspiration standing before him, tears coursing down his red cheeks, eyes bright. Cloud embraced him tightly, burying his face in the platnium hair, the sobbing vibrating though his chest as Kadaj clung to him. Yuffie sniffled loudly, wiping her streaming eyes the best she could, her father standing behind her, a struggling look crossing over his face as they stared at the canvas, seeing the woman and young man that both loved their family member captured in the painting. "He did it, Daddy... it's so... so... beautiful...!" Cid nodded, swallowing hard. "Yeah. He did. I'm proud of him."

"Well, I guess the votes are unanimous," came a deep, velvety voice. The people's heads turned, seeing a dark stranger standing before them, with dark red eyes and a small smile, wearing a all black tuxedo, no tie, his hair long and loose, his fingernails painted black and rings adorning his long, white fingers. Vincent Valentine jerked his head some to the painting. "The winner is?" The judges pressed together, talking in hushed tones and some waved their hands, trying to decide. Other contestants looked on, a nervous expression on their faces, including Cloud's. Kadaj squeezed his hand assumingly, closing his eyes and started doing what he had never done before.

He prayed.

"The winner... of the Midgar Art Gallery is..."

Cloud drew in a breath, trying to steady his heart as he then met the hard gaze of Sephiroth before him, glaring at him with burning eyes, silver hair pooling over his shoulders. Cloud frowned and held the boy close to him as the next thing the judge say nearly made him fall over-

"Cloud Strife!"

Such a cry of approval and happiness rang through-out the gallery, making the walls tremble and the floor shake. Vincent smiled on, watching the couple before him cling to each other and people crowded around them, congratulating him and Kadaj. Turning his head, he saw Sephiroth fuming angrily. Amusement tickled the tall man and so, Vincent moved off from the wall and made his way to the ex-swordsman. "So, you lost the bet and Cloud is free. It's time to let by-gones be by-gones, Seph. Let him be happy for once," Vincent said in a low tone. Sephiroth turned to him, his face expressionless. "Oh? Well, Vin, let me tell you... he will never be happy because if I'M not happy, no one will." The guitarist blinked slowly, shaking his head some. "You assume too much and yet, you think too stupidly. You are not going to win this. Their bond is too strong, Sephiroth. Stop while you are ahead," Vincent then growled, his eyes flashing bright red as he tilted his head down some, baring his teeth. Though he was with the boy for a few months, he still cared for him and for Kadaj to love Cloud so much and for the man to love him back, Vincent felt he should protect them both.

Sephiroth sneered at the pale man and flicked back loose strands of silver, walking out of the gallery with a whish! of his tuxedo tails. Vincent stared after him with hatred burning in his eyes and then closed them, knowing that the worst was coming for the two.

* * *

Kadaj danced in the snow, laughing like a little child, arms opened to the night sky, trying to catch all the flakes that fell on him, his thick black coat snug around him and a light red scarf around his neck. He bent back his head and closed his eyes, feeling the snow brush against him, clinging to his face and hair. He heard a deep chuckling and looked behind him, seeing Cloud shaking his head and smiling. Kadaj ran to the blonde and jumped into his arms, hugging him hard. "Congrats, babe. You did it," he whispered into his ear and pulled back, grinning toothily. Cloud cocked his head to the side some and stared at the boy in front of him like he always did.

"What?"

"Nothing..."

"You're lying. What is it?"

Cloud pressed his forehead against the teen's and murmured, "I'm in love. That's it." Kadaj laughed heartily and pressed his lips against the blonde's, welcoming the heat that radiated from them. Hands gripped the thin body close to the stronger one, bending back Kadaj's head with a gloved hand, deepening the kiss further. Opening his mouth, Cloud's tongue wrapped eagerly around Kadaj's, a tangle of dominance and sheer romance. Pulling back, the boy sighed as if it were coming deep from within him, eyes closed in pure bliss. "I'm so happy, Cloud. This has been the first time in my life that I've truly felt so happy and free. Free from what I grew up with... free from my suffering and just everything that was falling and crumbling around me. You built me back up, Cloud, and it's only been you," the teen went on in a light voice, daring that none of this was a fantasy or a dream and that he didn't have to wake up from it. Silence met him and Kadaj's eyes flickered to Cloud's, seeing them unusually bright. "What's wrong?"," he asked. The blonde set Kadaj on the ground, snow crunching underneath his feet. He felt hands cup around his face, lifting it to meet the steady gaze of Cloud's. "I was going to wait until Christmas Day, but... I think I want to give you your gift now," he murmured.

Kadaj's eyes went wide. "No! Don't do that! Please, wait...!"

"But it's killing you _RIGHT _now what it is."

"Ha! I was right!"

Kadaj laughed some and peered deep into the kind eyes. "So, what is it? I might as well take it now or my curiosity will eat me alive," he joked. Cloud felt his heart skip a beat at what he was about to do. It was so tricky, and so dangerous- he wouldn't know if Kadaj would accept him or not... but, it was worth a shot, wasn't it? Taking a deep breath, he pulled out a small box from his pocket and leaned down to Kadaj's eat, his hot breath tickling the outer shell, making the silver-haired boy's eyes flutter some. "I want you to be with me.

Always."

The box pressed against Kadaj's chest, making the boy look down in surprisment and then, joy flooded within him in overwhelming waves. Shakily, he took the box and pried the lid open, seeing a bright white-gold band glittering in the street lamp, delicate carvings on the surface like that of angel wings. Gaping, he took the ring in his trembling hand and stared at it hard, daring to believe it. His eyes shifted to Cloud's face, seeing an expression of worriment and hope. Swallowing hard, the man asked in a shaky voice, "Well?" Kadaj opened his mouth and closed it, looking from the band to Cloud, and then back and forth. The snow continued to fall harder around them, making the young boy shiver slightly to the cold. Cloud was beginning to panic. It was taking too long for Kadaj to answer...! Shifting on his foot, he sighed and bowed his head. "Well, I feel like an idiot," he muttered and turned away from. Suddenly, he was thrown on his back into a large mound of snow, a scuttle of flying flurries going everywhere, hot lips against his once more. Pulling back fast, Kadaj's jade eyes were alighted, a bright flush over his face, and silver hair disarray, a large smile beaming at the befuddled Cloud.

_**"HELL YES, I WILL!"**_

* * *

**Aaaawww, it was a sweet chapter! Sorry for no hot, steamy yaoi in this one, but the NEXT one might, so... yeah. -evil grin- I love to keep you guys on. It seems a little short, but, meh... I blame work. My brain is so shot and I'm just not all here. How I managed to write this chapter is beyond me.**

**-Seraphim- "Ahem."**

**Oh. Right. The muse who LACKS to be there for me... -grumbled-**

**-Seraphim- "Oh, please! And what do you do! You sit around after work doing MySpace and reading yaoi fan fiction when you OUGHT to write your own, baka!"**

**Don't pay attention to the angel-winged muse. She tends to talk crazy talk. PRESS THAT BUTTON DOWN THERE AND REVIEW, MY LIL' BAKAS! ---the moonlight carries the message of Love-  
SD**


	10. Defying Gravity

**Create Me **

**A Final Fantasy VII Advent Children fan fiction **

**Chapter Ten: Defying Gravity **

**By: Something Dysfunctional **

**Pairings: Cloud/Kadaj, slight mention of Cloud/Aerith and Cloud/Sephiroth **

**Disclaimer: Here we go. Soon, it'll be done soon. It kind of makes me sad that all this time, I've written something that actually people LIKE! And I'm learning so much on how to be a writer and everything like that. How to portray people's emotions, their expressions, and how they feel inside. And I am so lucky to have all these lovely people comment and push me forward. You guys ROCK! Well, review nicely and happy reading! Arigatou!  
-NOTE: I listened to "Asrun Dream" by Gackt during this story and a lot of songs from his Diabolos album, including "Farewell" and Christina Aguilera's "Infatuation".-**

-----------

Kadaj leaned against the brick wall outside of the grocery store, left hand held up, admiring the silver band that wrapped around his wedding finger. Of course... the ring had only met that they were allowed to be called companions, and that a real wedding could never really take place. Kadaj didn't care. He was happy and content with the decision and wholly accepted Cloud's proposal. He smiled at the memory and then shuddered some, eyes fluttering shut as he recalled that NIGHT at the apartment...

------------

Stumbling into the door, Kadaj laughed merrily, his eyes brighter than normal and a rosy hue on his cheeks, silver hair messed up. Apparently, he demanded that he and Cloud go out and drink on this happy occasion. At first, the blonde was reluctant because he knew that Kadaj's passion for alcohol and VERY low tolerance made the boy unstable and very sexy and it made him do things that were only called, "minx-ish" by Cloud. Hanging onto the couch, the teen reached for the blonde and brought his face down towards his. "Ohhh my GOD, Cloud! Can you REALLY believe it! I'm gonna be with you forever," he squealed and began laughing again, tossing back his silvery head, revealing a creamy neck. Cloud, filled with rum and whiskey, couldn't agree more. He laughed heartily as well and clung to Kadaj. All of a sudden, he felt the boy jerk up and pull away from him, going in front of the T.V. and clasping his pale hands together.

"I want you to draw me again," he said in a dramatic voice, positively squirming with delight at the idea. Cloud nodded and very clumsily, waddled into his bedroom to scrounge around to find his sketchbook and a pencil. He shrugged off his coat and tuxedo, putting on a tank top and soft gray sweatpants. Once finding the objects, he went back into the living room, to find candles lit everywhere and a very, very, very...

naked Kadaj standing before him.

You would think that something like this wouldn't surprise Cloud because Kadaj did very random things when it came to teasing, foreplay, love-making, or even stripping.

But, Cloud was floored.

He stood there in all his porcelain glory, arms wrapped around his torso loosely, staring blantly at the blonde, running his tongue over his lips slightly, eyeing him like a piece of eye-candy. All of his clothing was pooled over his feet. "You ready," he nearly purred at his lover. Cloud swallowed hard and grasped his sketchbook tighter, trying to sober quickly before he did something to the liquid sex creature that was tempting him at the moment. Cloud sat down on the couch, his eyes never leaving Kadaj's brilliant, lust-filled cat eyes. Flipping open a page and pressing the tip of his pencil onto the paper, he started sketching out the image of a nude teen. Flickering his gaze over Kadaj every once in awhile, he didn't notice how the boy started to twitch and move about, as if either impatient or waiting for something. Cloud pursed his lips, focusing his sight on the paper and trying to draw. Then; he heard it.

The gasp.

Looking up slowly, his mouth fell opened as he saw his lover sitting on his knees, head flung back, a hand wrapped loosely around his neck, his free hand pumping his growing erection, without any shame. The artist let out a strangled groan and dropped the book, his hands shaking some. Kadaj lifted his head up, his face flushed and hair messy, strands sticking to his sweaty forehead and his teeth worrying his lips. "I- I couldn't help it, C-cloud!" Watching the boy please his own self made a sharp twinge in Cloud's groin made him realize that he needed to take the boy- in some way or another. All reality dissolved from Cloud's mind and he stood up and strode over to the silver-haired boy, yanking him up off his feet and crushing his mouth against Kadaj's, thrusting a wet tongue inside, meshing it around with the teen's, hearing mewls of approval rumbling from his throat. The blonde slapped away the furiously pumping hands and slammed their bodies down on the carpet, nipping at Kadaj's lips, hands roaming over the naked chest, fingers working over his nipples, making the boy arch into his hot touch.

Kadaj closed his eyes tightly in rapture, trying to muster all his passion into the heated kiss, wrapping his hands around Cloud's strong neck, feeling the soft hair press into his palms. He angled his head, deepen it more, dimly feeling the large hands caress his chest, collarbones, the dip of his thin hips and the softness of his sides, exploring everything as if Cloud discovered him for the first time. Pulling away from the kiss, Kadaj brushed his head to the side of Cloud's face, whispering hotly into his ear, "Take me now, please? I- I can't do it..." He gripped the blonde's tank top in his hands, pressing his groin against his lover's, hoping that that would be the last straw for Cloud.

The small whine at the end made the blonde snap inside; a little voice from back in his mind told him, _'You NEED to be careful! You are both intoxicated! GAH! BE SMART, DUMBASS!'_

He flipped the boy over on the carpet, roaming his hands over the firm, pale globes of Kadaj's ass, purring to himself as he teased into the crack with a fingertip, making the boy beneath him shudder and urge the blonde further, pressing his body closer. He slipped a finger inside the entrance, and then added another one, making Kadaj wiggle and moan in appreciation. He never knew exactly how Cloud always managed to keep a tube of lubrication on him, but he enjoyed the sensations that was running through his eager body. He felt something press against him and Kadaj reached around, grasping Cloud's wrist. "Do it, do it, do it," he panted. With a harsh thrust, the silver-haired boy moaned happily at the familiarity of something within him and started rocking with Cloud, breaking into a furious rhythm, words, noises, and grunts falling from their lips as they danced in a frenzy of passion. Kadaj felt Cloud pull his body up, his head falling onto his shoulder. Raising his arms, he wrapped them around the blonde's neck, sweat falling from his temples as he mewled when Cloud reached around and started pumping his neglected cock to their rhythm.

Cloud sunk his teeth into the side of Kadaj's neck, hearing a piercing wail echo surround him. It gave him an edge to hear Kadaj scream or cry out in sheer ecstasy. Tightening his grip around the boy's burning cock, he licked the bite mark he left and banged into him faster, making Kadaj whimper, biting on his bottom lip, eyes closed tightly as he received pleasure from both ends.

A small choking sound fell from his lips and he released himself into Cloud's hand, arching away from him, clamping his insides around Cloud's burning member. The blonde came with a shout and clung to Kadaj, both men sinking into the carpeted floor, sweat gleaming from their bodies, hair sticking to their foreheads and faces. Cloud kissed along the teen's shoulder, continuing to milk him for what he was worth, feeling his release over his hand. Kadaj panted heavily, a small whimper escaping every once in awhile. They tumbled to their sides, holding on to one another as their drunken state dissipated, causing them to get drowsy with sleep. The last thing on Cloud's mind was, _'He's really mine. Forever and ever...'_

-----------

Shaking himself from the memory, Kadaj sighed and placed his hat on his head, getting ready to go back to work.

Bagging groceries was no easy work.

-----------

Cloud wiped his face with a bandana, placing it back into his pocket, and hoisting another box into the delivery truck. Barret watched on, a look in his dark brown eyes. "Spiky... you've been in a awful good mood lately. Sumthin' wrong with ya," he barked. The blonde looked at his co-worker and grinned largely. "Maybe." Barret snorted and hauled his body from the sidewalk and picked up two boxes on his large, broad shoulders. "Well, don't let it rub off onto me! I gotta reputation to keep up," he mumbled. Cloud laughed and jumped from the back of the truck. He pulled his shirt of his body, the material sticking to him like a second skin, even though it was the middle of winter. Christmas had come and gone, and he was quite content with Kadaj at the house and pleased that he had spoiled his little kitten with many gifts. Since they were both working, a little more money was coming in and Cloud was able to paint more. For several weeks, they didn't hear anything from Sephiroth, making the blonde-haired man very happy and relaxed without having to worry himself to death. Wearing only his boots and loose, baggy jeans that hung delicately from his hips, he made quite a sight for all the girls who walked passed, gawking at him. He raised an eyebrow and continued to work, not noticing a figure in black and garnet watching him.

-----------

The sun was setting in the distance when Cloud clocked out of work. Sighing deeply, he shrugged his dark blue jacket on, wrapping his gray scarf around his neck, braving the settling cold. As he walked down the streets, watching some places come to life in lights, he smiled faintly to himself. This was sort of how he came across Kadaj, who was nothing more than a mere punk, who transformed himself to a brilliant young man. He begged Cloud to let him finish out high school next year so he could graduate, so, the blonde allowed him too, only if he would apply to college ASAP. Trying to plan out another future was difficult, but it made Cloud proud of him. Smiling more, he walked on more briskly. As he passed an alleyway, he heard someone say his name deeply.

"Cloud. Over here, please."

Stopping some, the man frowned. The voice was awfully familiar. Stepping his way over cautiously, he saw a pair of ruby eyes and then breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh... Vincent... it's only you. What's up? Why are you hiding in there," he questioned, coming towards the man closely. The guitarist stared coldly at him and crossed his arms over his chest, looking down. "I've come to warn you."

"For what?"

"Him."

Cloud raised a golden brow. "Him? What do you mean?" Vincent closed his eyes, dark lashed pressed against high, pale cheekbones. "Sephiroth. He's coming back, Cloud. You'd think he let you walk away like that? All happy," he murmured, his voice low and quiet. The man clenched his hands into fists, growling some. "I was only hoping. Dammit... why did you have to ruin it for me," he shouted, punching the near-by wall. Vincent watched this silently, no words coming out. Falling to his knees, the blonde covered his face with his hands, upset at himself and at his false dreaming. "I... I thought I could protect him... hmm... how silly of me," he said in a slight, amused tone, making Vincent blink rapidly, eyes wide. The older man continued to look at Cloud as he then stood up, slowly, head bent. "But... I'm not going down without a fight. I'm going to stay with Kadaj, and Sephiroth can not tell me what to do anymore. Too long I've been afraid of loosing love I thought I'd lost...

he's not going to pull me down. (1)"

Blazing azure eyes rose and met with Vincent's cool, ruby ones. The guitarist smiled some and pushed back a strand of loose ebony hair. "You have a way with words, Mr. Strife. All in all, I agree with you and with all my power, I am behind you 100 percent," he said, bowing some. Cloud grinned some and inclined his head in agreement. The two walked out of the alley into the night, the cold welcoming them.

-----------

Kadaj waved to his co-workers and walked out of the store, bringing his hoodie over his silver head, shivering. He hurried down the sidewalk, wanting to go home to Cloud and the hot meal that was going to be waiting for him on the kitchen table. Grinning, he thought, 'We blessed that poor piece of furniture too many times... and we STILL eat on it. What guys we are...'

Suddenly...

a hand shot out and wrapped around his waist, bringing him against a hard chest roughly. Making a noise of protest, he looked behind him, only to pale in fear and his eyes to dilate, mouth hanging open. "Wh-what...," he stammered and soon, that was the only noise that was heard from him.

-----------

**O.o Weird chapter, no?  
What's happened to Kadaj! WHAT DID I DO TO HIM! -panics-  
Review, and maybe you'll find out. I apologize for the wait, you guys. Family problems are very harsh... -cringes-**

**(1) this line: "Too long I've been afraid of loosing love I thought I'd lost..." and "not going to pull me down" are lyrics from the musical "WICKED" that I have fallen in love with. I read the book and downloaded some music and I'm hooked.**

**---the moonlight carries the message of Love-  
SD**


	11. Lost And Returned

**Create Me **

**A Final Fantasy VII Advent Children fan fiction **

**Chapter Eleven: Lost and Returned **

**By: Something Dysfunctional **

**Pairings: Cloud/Kadaj, slight mention of Cloud/Aerith and Cloud/Sephiroth **

**Disclaimer: Okay, you guys... I've realized that ONCE I start getting into a novel and then, I find out it's been turned into a muscial, I GO INSANE! I am a theater geek at heart, I guess. I was like that for "Phantom of the Opera", "RENT", and now, "WICKED". Too bad the tour already passed through Atlanta at the Fox Theater. -wails- Oh well. Right now, my concern is this fan fiction. -Happy Neko Dance!- I watched Advent Children last night and fell in love with Kadaj again. -cackles- What a HOTTIE! All characters belong to SquareEnix and Tetsuya Nomura, so, you CAN'T SUE ME! Mwahaha. Review nicely and happy reading!  
-NOTE: Please, you guys... check out my LATEST story called "Mournfulness of a Deranged Woman" that's under the Misc. Catergory of "WICKED" and read it, please! I'd be eternally grateful-**  
-------------

"Mr. Strife? Can you hear me?"

A pair of azure eyes opened slowly, no emotion swimming in their depths as he was brought back into the world by the sound of an unknown voice. He felt his head turn slowly to the person in a white coat, holding a clipboard. "Hello there, Mr. Strife. My name is Lucrecia and I've been taking care of you for some time now since you... may I say this delicately... lost your mind?"

"What?"

"I didn't want to make you get upset, sir. Since the abduction of your boyfriend- excuse me- fiancee, you became unstable when you couldn't find him and your friends and brother placed you here at the Healin Hospital under our care. You couldn't take care of yourself anymore and you had wild tantrums. Something has left you chemically unbalanced in your mind, Mr. Strife, and we're here to get you better again," she said softly, flipping the pages from her board. Cloud stared at her mutely and turned his attention to the window, watching the barren trees sway in the wind against a pale blue sky. Something didn't feel right. Something was wrong. Where was Kadaj? Where was his kitten? His love? His light? Sighing deeply, he laid down and buried his head in his pillow, squeezing his eyes shut at the now fading memory of the silver-haired angel that took him completely, tears escaping from his tightly closed eyes, rolling down his sunken cheek. Frowning sadly, Lucrecia left the room, saying lowly, "My, God. Whoever did this to that poor man will be judge by God."

Vincent nodded some, looking into the room. "God help us all then, when he gets back on his feet and finds out who took Kadaj."

"Oh? You know?"

"I know as well as you that you know who it is too. The police aren't going to do anything. That's when I shall take it into my own hands. But, I will not be alone."Lucrecia smiled, closing her eyes, bending her head down as waves of dark brown hair fell past her shoulders. "No, you won't. But... be careful," she whispered. With a faint press against her hand, she then looked into the empty spot where the mysterious man just stood.  
-------------

Tifa stood in the gallery, staring sadly at the painting her friend did weeks back. Almost a full two months. The night when Kadaj was kidnapped, everyone in town searched for him, including herself. Cloud was a mess, in shambles, like his house and now, his art work. Nothing made sense in his pictures now and he abandoned them, looking for the person that made his life worth living after Aerith and now, Sephiroth. When there was no clues brought up and no logical reasoning, Cloud shut himself from the world and closed his heart from everyone, including his remaining family. Tifa couldn't get to him and she knew they lost him when Yuffie wasn't allowed inside, his darling niece. She then knew that the next best thing to do was get him help. It took Cid, Vincent, and Barret to get the stuggling man out of the house and to the hospital. There, he was bathed, shaved, and medicated through shots of tranquilizers and many testing done. It was produced that Cloud had mentally and physically broke down and it was, as the doctors told them, that it was up to Cloud to come back to reality. Right now, the artist was living in another world and no one could touch him.

Sighing, the woman walked out, the night air greeting her. She hugged her jean jacket close to her, her ruby-hazel eye taking in the now darken area. Looking up across the street, she saw a fancy, black BMW with white-silver, elegant rims and she approached it, admiring the sleek style of the car. Walking around it, she recognized mantle at the hood of the car. It was a small figureine of a woman with one, swept back angel wing. Shock hit her like lightning as she stared at it.

_'That's Sephiroth's car! I watched him get out of this car one day in the cafe!'_ Giddy and excited, she walked into the bar he was supossedly in and looked around. It was dimly lighted and there was jazz music playing. There was some people in there and immediately, she saw the long mane of silver hair at the island near the bar. Shrugging off her coat, she sat down at one of the tables close to the bar and listened in to his conversation he was having in his cell phone. "Now, now, Tseng... just make sure he eats something before I come back. He looks underfed since I last have fun with him... if he refused, then shove it down his throat and make him eat it..." -a deep chuckle- "... oh, really? He's shouting that he'll be rescued? I can hear him over the phone. What a idiot. I'll be there shortly." Tifa hid her face as the large man got up, paid his tab, and walked out. Standing up quickly, she watched the BMW head out towards the north to where the heavily populated city of Midgar laid. Shaking, she then realized that Kadaj was still alive and it _WAS_ Sephiroth that _DID_ take him! All in order to make Cloud loose his mind.

Seething with anger, she flipped her cell phone open, and pressed the number one button, the speed-dial to Cid's. After three rings, he picked up. "Hey, Cid. Guess what? What we thought all this time was true... and I think I know where he's going"  
-------------

Cloud tossed and turned in his bed, sweat running down the sides of his face. Twisting in agony, he clutched at the sheets, moaning incoherently. Lucrecia watched this from her corner in the chair, taking down notes. "He keeps saying, 'Aerith' and 'Kadaj' over and over. Apparently, they must be some people important to him...," she mused to herself. It killed her to watch the man struggle to find his identity once more and more importantly, to keep the memory of his fiancee alive. She knew that he was engaged by the silver band around his wedding finger. It was his niece, Yuffie, that said he was going to marry a man instead a woman, but she loved both of them the same. Lucrecia was not the kind of person to discriminate and passionately, she wanted Cloud and the boy Kadaj to be reunited soon. Sighing, she rubbed the bridge of her nose and leaned her head back against the wall, closing her eyes. The noises that Cloud made ceased and he whimpered suddenly the name:

"Sephiroth..."

Snapping her head back up, she stared at him with wide blue eyes.

"I know that name... Cloud! Why did you say that name," she asked him, walking hurriedly to the bed. "Nnnngggmmm... Seph... hurt me... him too... oh, God... make the burning stop," he wailed, suddenly flailing about. Lucrecia caught him and held the man close to her. "Why Sephiroth? What did he do to you, Cloud?"

He whined, a high-pitched noise even high for a man.

"Hhhhnnn... rape..."

Blinking, she held on tighter.

"You brave, brave person," she said softly. Picking up his wrist and taking a needle from her coat, she pressed it in and soon, he settled back onto his pillow, breathing normally, sleep claiming him. She had given him medicine to sleep, giving her the opprotunity to replay what all he said to her. "So. We might have evidence now," she said to herself, heart leaping.

-------------

Vincent stood outside in the rain, his blood-red eyes watching the BWM park in front of a large complex. It was owned by Sephiroth's company and it screamed lavish wealth. Biting back a snarl, the man walked out in front of the road and to the entrance, slowly behind the man. He had gotten the phone call from Cid, the man telling him that Tifa had followed him and heard him say a name, "Tseng." Vincent knew very well who Tseng was. Though he was a guitarist, he still knew how a business like Sephiroth's ran because he worked there for awhile with Sephiroth's father, Hojo and the Chinese man named Tseng. They had gotten close as friends. Vincent realized that he was quite brilliant for someone who hardly spoken, but he couldn't wriggle out of the grasp Sephrioth had on him, so, when Vincent quit his job with Hojo, he lost contact with Tseng. Memories were burdensome for the guitarist, so he disreguarded it Stealthily, he made into the building, a blur of red and midnight. Making it up the steps quietly, still following the former swordsman, he came upon the flat number on the door. "666... how... ironic," he murmured to himself and as fast as he came in through the front door, he opened the door quickly and allowed himself in, blending in the shadows. He heard the low rumbling of Sephiroth's voice and a weak one. That _HAD_ to be Kadaj! Hope flared some within Vincent and he walked to the door that Sephiroth's voice came from.

"Now, you know better than to resist me."

"Fuck off. I'm not yours... never will be..."

A loud smack echoed in the flat, making Vincent even flinch at the sound. A wail rang out soon and then, there was loud shuffling and cries, as though Kadaj was being forced to do something. Gripping the pistol he kept by his hip, the man burst through the door, pointing the tip of it at Sephiroth's head that was bent over Kadaj's neck, the boy's naked body being covered by his own large upper half. Kadaj looked like a little boy, dark circles underneath his large eyes, his skin deathly white, and bruises and long cuts marked over the lithe teenager. "I knew you were low and dirty, Seph. But not like this... not for your own happiness, you synical bastard," he growled lowly, pressing the tip of the gun into the man's head further. "My, my, my... the little bat of the night has found me. But how can you go tell them when you are silenced?" Preparing for a fight, Vincent pulled back quickly, his adrenaline now at full force and his senses perked and clear as the mighty Sephiroth whirled around to punch him, only to have a foot go into his face and then a full-blown roundhouse kick to the side of his beautiful face, making the man fall to his knees, coughing, blood splattering on the carpeted floor. Vincent picked up a fist-full of silver hair and smashed it intohis knee, hearing the satisfying crunch of a broken nose and the piercing howl of Sephrioth in pain. Smiling, Vincent stepped over the slobbering, bawling brute and picked up the abused teen in his arms. "We're going home now, love. Home to Cloud." Kadaj smiled a little bit, the familiar sparkle his cat-like eyes held once returning like a flicker of a candle. "Cloud..." To him, the name sounded foreign on his lips.

"I want Cloud."

"And Cloud you'll get. Soon. First, we got to take the bad man to justice"  
-------------

Lucrecia stood before the head doctor with her notes. "Clearly, sir, he still here with us in what I like to call, Our Place, though he keeps thinking that he's in some part of his past. He keeps repeating the name 'Aerith' continously, and then, he'll say, 'Kadaj'. I've checked into his background history and at one point, we had a patient named Aerith Gainsborough who died of cancer. Of course, she didn't tell anyone, as I would assume. I called back Mr. Highwind, and he told me over the phone that Cloud was linked to her because they were boyfriend and girlfriend. To their family, she was probably going to be Mrs. Strife, but it didn't happen. She started coming here for tests. I vaugely remember this. Then, this Kadaj that he wants is right now his fiancee, sir. We have had Kadaj here before, remember?"

"I do. Troublemaker. A punk. Too much drugs. I stayed up half the night and morning pumping that brat's stomach. How he mangaged to survive was beyond me."

"Well, I waited on him, sir. He was very rombust, bright, and very authoritive. Didn't liked to be bossed around. He was in rehab several times and this time, he promised me, that he had no part for anything that dealt with drugs anymore. I believed him, Dr. Shinra."

Rufus Shinra leaned on his elbows from his desk, and peered into Lucrecia's face with his dark, sapphire eyes, strands of copper hair falling into them. "What are you trying to tell me, ma'am?" Sighing the woman, sat down. "I'm telling you, that if Kadaj isn't found or if there is no news form him, we _WILL_ loose Cloud and he _WILL_ die and be reunited with Miss Gainsborough. However, in the event that Kadaj is found, he needs to be brought back here so Cloud can see for himself that that boy is still alive and that he _CAN'T_ go on yet. It's not his time."

"I never knew you were so sentimental."

"Hmm... neither did I"  
-------------

Tifa, Cid, Yuffie, and Barret stood outside the building where the police surrounded it, taking in Sephiroth into one of the squad's cars, a bleeding mess and humiliated, the new media capturing it all on tape and being broadcasted live on the television. "Well, I believe that his job here is done," Cid mused to himself, taking a drag from his cigarette. Yuffie looked up at her father. "Whose job?" Barret let out a laugh like a bark. "Well, who do you think, girl!" Yuffie smiled largely and placed her hands on her hips. "Damn right! **_SEPHIROTH, YOU SICK FREAK, JUSTICE IS GONNA BE DONE TO YYYYOOOOUUUU! HOPE JAIL IS FUN FOR YOU! DON'T DROP THE SOAP! THEY MIGHT NOT BE TOO KIND ON YA," _**she bellowed, then waving her arms everywhere. Tifa shook her head and grinned, happy that now Cloud could probably be brought back. As soon as they piled into their cars, they went to the hospital. Tifa saw Vincent's motocycle sitting outisde and they all rushed inside to Cloud's room, seeing Lucrecia standing there. She smiled and bowed to them. "I believe that your friend is tidying up Kadaj. We have to run some tests on Kadaj to make sure he's not sick or obtained anything from Seph-, I mean, from the man that took him," she giggled. "You can all wait in here, if you want too." They nodded and went inside, not to disturb the sleeping Cloud.

Lucrecia made it into Kadaj's room, seeing him sitting on the bed, a hospital gown wrapped around his thin body. "Hello, there, sweetheart. How are we feeling this evening?"

"I've felt better. It's good to see you again, Creci."

"You too, Kai."

She did the regular check-up on him and then, started for the heavy duty testing. After awhile, she smiled at him. "You're fine. After I put some bandages on you and clean your cuts, you can go see Cloud." Kadaj swallowed and bowed his clean, silver head. "What if he doesn't want to see me?" Lucrecia stared after him. "What do you mean? Of course he does! He's been calling for you in his sleep, in his dreams! If you think that Cloud would struggle to stay alive, it would be because of you. He loves you so much." The teen sniffed loudly and wiped his burning eyes, tears splattering on the paper gown. "Y-yeah, you're r-right," he stuttered, standing up from the bed. Smiling, the woman proceeded to clean him up and thirty minutes passed on, and he was now in the room with the others and Cloud. Gulping, he walked to the sleeping form of his lover. Cloud looked much older, his eyes drawn and his cheek shallow, a frown on his face. With a shaking hand and a dozen of eyes on them, Kadaj ran it through the dead sunshine hair, bringing his face down to whisper in his ear, "I'm home, Cloud. Please... come to me. I'm right here." Silence hung in the air like a sodden blanket, watching the artist to see if he made any movement. Kadaj watched the man's face, hoping to see something. He saw his eyes flicker open some, revealing drugged azure eyes with sooty eyelashes framing them. They shifted to look at Kadaj. Immediately, the man sat up and stared at the creature before him. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped.

"K-kadaj...?"

"Hey, you."

Reaching out with both hands, Cloud held the boy's face in them, studying the pale face. "Are you really here? Can it be you?" Kadaj laughed some and drew his body closer to the man's. "What if I did this?" He captured the blonde's lips softly, tenderly, not wanting to scare him off. There was some hesitation and Kadaj proceeded to pull away, but was grasped by a pair of hands, and the kiss was returned, filled with fire, passion, longing, and saddness. Kadaj felt his knees go weak and he clung to Cloud, tears falling down his cheeks. The darkness of hiding from Sephiroth and the rough, brutal handling from the man made the teen forget about that compassion and love actually exsisted, but deep down, he knew Cloud wouldn't forget and neither would he that their love was stronger than now.

Cloud pulled back, resting his forehead against his young lover's. "Are you okay now, Cloud," Kadaj whispered, toying with his blonde locks. The azure eyes stared into the jade pair, clear and sharp.

"I've been fine. Since I knew you and Aerith were with me. The whole time." Kadaj laughed and they embraced, filled with warmth and light.  
-------------

**GAH!-blinks-  
I'm finished. wwwww00000tttt! Not COMPLETELY, but almost there! I LOVE YOU GUYS! Review nicely, guys! Don't forget about my WICKED fan fic "Mournfulness of a Deranged Woman" in the Misc. category of "WICKED"!  
---the moonlight carries the message of Love-  
SD**


	12. The Final

**Create Me **

**A Final Fantasy VII Advent Children fan fiction **

**Chapter Twelve: The Final **

**By: Something Dysfunctional **

**Pairings: Cloud/Kadaj, slight mention of Cloud/Aerith **

**Disclaimer: Okay, you guys. THIS IS IT.  
An ending to a fan fic that I can say I am most definately proud of.  
I'm so glad that all of you guys stood by me and reviewed this story to keep it going. I apologize for such a long wait for the last several chapters, but things at home were difficult and rough and I'm so happy that none of your feelings wavered and I lost you guys as dedicated readers. -sniffles- GAH, THIS SUCKS! But, don't worry. This isn't the last of me. Mwahaha. -evil grin- There's always more bishounen to mess around with. All characters belong to SquareEnix and Tetsuya Nomura. Cloud and Kadaj are probably the two best game/movie bishies I love and by this fan fiction, I think I corrupted them. HA! Anyway, remember to review nicely and HAPPY READING! DOMO ARIGATOU! -bows-**  
-------------

Kadaj sat by the window, watching the sun set in the horizon against a dark red, orange, pink, and yellow palette of colors. Sighing some, he closed his eyes and smiled to himself. Things were now better. Even though it took him awhile to actually comprehend that he was alive and still attached. Blinking some, he bent his head down and remembered his abduction. He had to tell someone. He couldn't tell Cloud... the police questioned him thoroughly and Lucrecia did more numerous tests on him to make sure he didn't have a sexually transmitted disease or even damaged parts inside of him. When he was pronounced clean and still good, the next stop was the police department for Kadaj to give his testimant against Sephiroth and the crimes he assaulted on him. He didn't cry, frown, nor display any sort of emotion while telling his story. The men were impressed and quite shock that this young boy could do such a great feat. By his side was Vincent, stoic and calm. Cloud was at home with Yuffie and Tifa, making a welcome home celebration for him, unbeknowest that the boy had gone to do this. "Now, are you sure you want to tell us like this, son? Will you be okay? Do you need more time?"

"No. I want justice done to him. The faster he's behind bars, the better."

"All right, then... you may start."

The teen spoke in soft and clear voice, strong and never wavering. "Well, it can start by the night of when I was taken away..."  
-------------

He woke up in darkness, sore though laying on a soft surface. Realizing that he was on a bed, Kadaj moved onto his back, trying to wake up. Moaning some, he sat up, rubbing his throbbing head. "Wh-where am I...," he asked himself, looking around in the black room. He could hear classical music playing from somewhere. Intriuged by the noise, he lifted his tired body from the bed and made his way to a door. Turning the knob, Kadaj opened it to find a spacious living room with large windows surrounding it and on the ceiling. The floors were wooden and had a fine sheen to it, gleaming in the dim, lamp light. The walls were a smoky gray color with white trimming. The couches and arm chair were made from a vanilla-colored leather, complementing the dark floor and the black furnishing of the coffee table and the bookcases. Crossing over the polished floors, Kadaj came to the place where the music was playing. Stopping, he peeked inside the room to see a large, powerful man thrusting a sword in mid-air, then swinging it upright, then down to the floor, silver hair flying everywhere. Gasping, the teen realized who it was.

_'Sephiroth! Dammit, don't tell me it was HIM that took MMMEEE,'_ he wailed inwardly.

He didn't know that he stamped his foot outloud and caused Sephiroth to pause his ministrations to see what made the sudden noise. The door flew open and Kadaj found himself staring into the handsome face of the swordsman. Swallowing, he took a step back. "Wh-why are you here," he asked in a strange voice unlike his own. The tall man grinned with a calm expression on his face and approached the boy. "I want to take you apart piece by piece, like what will happen with Cloud once he realizes that he has forever lost the one precious thing from him once more... he will become desolate, alone, and pathetic. Perfect to become my puppet again," the man said in a low, dark voice, making the teen shudder in sheer horror and revolt.

"You'd do that for your own happiness? Your own, sick, twisted _HAPPINESS!_," Kadaj yelled, his mind racing. Sephiroth grinned darkly and Kadaj was met between him and the nearby wall. Frantic, the boy tried to pry himself away, caught in the unweilding, iron-like force of Sephiroth's grip and was shoved back against it, crying out in pain as his head collided with it. Hands flew on his clothes, ripping them, unzipping his pants, and with a crawling, nauesiating feeling, the teen knew he was going to be raped by this man. His body betrayed him, bending and meeting with Sephiroth's in unwillingness and cruel hands, his cries and pleas of desparation void in the man's ears as he took and abused the teen over and over and over in such a rage and loathe not human. Kadaj felt as though his insides were going to be ripped apart, his mind shutting down as darkness enveloped his eyes, the limbs of his body numbing, not feeling the sharp slaps and scratches on his face, chest, arms, thighs, and stomach as he was taken in such a manner that no person would have wanted to see, not even the most destructive and evil people would want to view.

This happened almost everyday.

For nearly two months in soliraty confinment to a evil mad-man who couldn't get what he wanted and instead, had to hurt him the wrong way by taking the one thing imporant to him in his life.

He wasn't fed much, not bathed, or looked after. When he was fed, he refused the food and was instead punished by Sephiroth or one of his lackeys. Always locked away in a dark room with no sunlight or no hopes of ever seeing Cloud again. His heart was heavy with guilt and ugliness. Kadaj cried in his hands, on the floor, anywhere to stop the pain inside of him to cease from tearing his mind and spirit in half.

Then, Vincent came.

Not Cloud.

Vincent.  
-------------

The teen opened his eyes at the memory of his his former boyfriend come after him in scarlet and ebony, swooping down and carrying him in his strong arms to the nearby hospital. Frowning some, he shifted on the window bed and saw that it was almost nighttime. In his lap sat a pale gray cat, his welcome home gift from Yuffie, sleeping and purring to its heart's content. Smiling to himself, the boy leaned back and sighed deeply, a sudden ache stretching within him. Like a dead weight. "Hey...," came a soft voice. Looking, he saw Cloud standing there in a dark blue sweater and jeans, socks on his feet and his blonde hair clean and spiky; soft and silken. His azure eyes seemed almost dead like Kadaj's jade ones, but there was some light within them due to the fact that he wasn't crazy and the love of his life was sitting before him. Pale, silvery-white hair that now reached past his shoulders in haphazard layers, nestled against suken, bone-white cheeks with pale pink lips and no hue in those hallow cheeks. Cloud was worried. Very. "You didn't eat anything tonight... Dr. Shinra told me to make sure you ate balanced meals everyday, to get your strength back up," the blonde murmured, walking to the boy. Kadaj shrugged and caressed the cat's head slowly, the creature opening his pale blue eyes to its new master and mewling softly.

"You okay?"

"Heh. No."

"Talk to me, Kadaj... please?"

The dull, jade green eyes turned to his lover and then, he spoke: "Why didn't _YOU_ come for me?" Cloud was taken back- he was in the hospital... he _COULDN'T_ come. Not with Lucrecia hanging over him 24/7. "If I could, Kadaj, I would have. But, I wasn't able to. I wasn't... strong enough," the man said, stuffing his hands into his pant's pockets, like he was embarassed, his head ducking down. The silver-haired boy continued to stare at him. And stare. And stare. Silence hung heavy in the air like thick, wet velvet- suffocating. Suddenly, like a crack of a whip, he was up, silver hair flying around his face as he screamed, "_STRONG ENOUGH! WHAT ABOUT ME! I COULDN'T GET OUT OF THAT PLACE! I WAS LEFT THERE TO BE USED, HANDLED, HURT! WHAT THE FUCK ABOUT ME!_" Cloud blinked, eyes wide, and mouth slack. Kadaj fell to his knees, the scared kitten running away from him underneath the kitchen table, afraid for the fact that he was thrown from his master's lap so. Tears streamed down the pale face as he continued to pummel Cloud with all the frustration and hurt buried in him. "I was kept there so long... praying, hoping that you would come for me, but you never did. I never did loose hope in you, Cloud. I thought... oh, God, I thought you'd come. But it was him instead...! Vincent! Strong enough! _YOU WERE PATHETIC_," he howled as last, hugging his thin body now, hunched over, hair falling past his shoulders, touching the floor. The tears dropped into the carpet in currents, splotching it in dark circles. Kadaj continued to sob as he felt a prescence fall before him. Arms hauled him up into a strong chest, hands tightening around his lithe form. A face buried itself into the silver hair, hot breath tingling his scalp. "Had I could, Kadaj, I would've come for you. But what is a man without his other half for strength? His base?

I lost it before... and then, I found you.

You became everything, Kadaj.

And because of me not getting rid of all my ghosts and mistakes in the past, I put you in danger. Guilt, fear, and opression hid me from you and I was ashamed. Right now, all I am asking is forgivness, Kadaj... forgiveness in hoping that I failed to rescue you like I _SHOULD_ have and didn't." Cloud finished the words that spewed from within him, ending with a shaking voice and a wracked sob that escaped past his lips all into the boy's hair, squeezing him. Kadaj shuddered and drew himself up within Cloud's embrace, holding the body close to him.

"Just don't ever leave me again, please, Cloud"  
-------------

The low chime of the grandfather clock in the living room stirred Cloud from his sleep. He realized that he and Kadaj had fallen asleep on the floor. Groaning some, he sat up some and shook the boy's shoulder gently. "Hey. We need to get off the floor or we'll both catch a cold," he urged in a quiet but firm voice. Kadaj mumbled something against Cloud's neck and yawned largely, curling his hand into the fabric of the man's sweater. "Mmm... okay... five more minutes..." Cloud chuckled some and hoisted the boy up in his arms, looking down into his face. "Not a chance. C'mon. Bed time." He walked him to the bedroom and placed him on the bed, taking off his black, long-sleeved shirt and pants, wrapping the boy in the bedsheets. He pulled back, a hand tangled within the silver strands, watching Kadaj fall back to sleep. He looked at peace, as if nothing could get him again. Smiling to himself, Cloud leaned down and kissed him on the forehead softly, not to wake him. He started to walk out until a small noise caught his ear. "Don't leave... stay with me."

Slowly, as if walking in a dream, the man approached the bed once more and slid in, the cool sheets rubbing against his hands as he drew Kadaj's body to him. Stiffening some, he felt Kadaj press to him, his hands traveling up the sweater to caress the warm flesh. "What are you doing," he muttered, his grip on the boy tightening some. Kadaj mumbled something and lifted his head in the dark, the lone solitary beam of winter moonlight filling the bedroom and hitting the teen. Cloud sucked in his breath and his eyes widened slightly as he saw the glazed, beautiful color of forest jade reflecting off the pearly light that surrounded Kadaj. The jutted bones from his collar bone, shoulders, and his face stood out in dark purple shadows like on a alabaster stone, his eyes ever large and innocent, mouth parted sensually as he gazed at Cloud with utter comfort, trust, and love.

"Can you... uhm... well..."

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you."

"I want you. I want to be yours again. No one elses... make me feel like I'm worthy to you."

Cloud pursed his lips for a brief moment and then sat up, prying off his sweater, his hair cackling with electricty and springing to life. Kadaj watched with hungry eyes at the still strong, muscular torso of the blonde and broad shoulders with the never-ending strong arms. The artist stood from the bed, taking off his pants and tossing them to the side, standing in all his glory. Kadaj smiled some at the gorgeous body, and allowed for him to be pushed back down into the soft mattress, lips on his in a seering capture. Eyes fluttering shut, the boy moaned and felt the familiar wrap of tounge around his own and danced with it, hands circling around Cloud's neck, arching his body to the man. Hands traced down the thin form, lightly running over the small muscles and rubbing the hipbones, elicting whimpers and gasps from the teen, parting the wet kiss as he sucked in air, the gentle touch of his lover wakening new senses and making his heart race. Cloud kissed down, in mild pauses, worshipping the boy that he had lost, the slight nibble of teeth against his flesh and moist licks downward to his rapidly growing excitment beneath the white, Egyptian cotton sheets. By-passing it, Cloud suckled on the tender skin on the hip bone, his hands working up in a slow, spider walk to Kadaj's nipples and tweaking them, rolling them inbetween his thumb and fore-finger. Kadaj cried out and whined, his desire pooling in his lower abdomen as he was tortured at a painfully, slow pace. The hands removed themselves and swept back down, cupping the small, but firm buttocks in large hands and massaging them. Kadaj purred low in his throat at the attention and stretched out like a large cat. Cloud decided to stop teasing his lover, and do what he must to make Kadaj happy. Taking his time, the blonde peeled back the sheet and kissed the insides of Kadaj's inner thighs lovingly, stroking them in tender movements, making the silver-haired teen writhe above him, sounds of pleasure ringing in his ears like a old song.

Taking the erection within his left hand, Cloud kissed the pulsing tip before suckling on it, causing Kadaj to jerk and let out a whispery moan, hands clutching the sheets in desperation, head tossed back as the man worshipped upon his cock with his mouth, concentrating on the sounds coming from the boy, making them spill over and over from above. The heavier the panting got, the hotter and harder Cloud got.

Still...

guilt crawled into the back of his mind. Pushing it to the side, he sucked hard down the shaft, his free hand wrapped around the base, pumping Kadaj tantilizingly slow, making the teen throw his head back as a long, high-pitched wail echoed on the walls. Cloud craddled his sack gently, rolling it in the palm of his hand as he delicately traced the thick vein on the side before taking him in his mouth once more, making Kadaj whine. Sucking in his cheeks more for suction, he felt the boy stiffen in his mouth and he came with a loud cry, his semen hitting the artist in the back of the throat. He devoured it quickly, the taste of the boy an instant need from not having him for so long. Swallowing down as much as he could, Cloud then released the now limp member from his mouth and slid up to the panting Kadaj, kissing him some on the lips, grazing his mouth across a heated cheek, and then met with his ear. "You okay," he murmured. He felt Kadaj nod and hands weakly grasp at his sides. "Am I alive," he asked softly, closing his jade eyes. "Of course you are..." Kadaj made a small noise and pressed his body into Cloud's, the warmth seeping into his own heated skin, making him moan loudly. "Keep going. Please, keep going. Don't stop," he muttered, as if in a fevored dream, sinking his sharp teeth into the curve of Cloud's shoulder, his heart racing some at the sound of surprise and lust that fell from his lover's mouth. He felt him reach over to the nightstand and grab the spare tube of lubrication. Kadaj closed his eyes, waiting... he knew it was coming. But, for some reason, a thrill of fear crossed in his mind and body, Cloud seeing the visible shudder from up above. The blonde frowned, lowering his hand and staring at the boy. "Hey," he murmured. The teen opened his jade-colored eyes some, sucking in slightly his bottom lip to bite at it. It was one of his bad habits when he was nervous or bored. He surely wasn't bored. "What," Kadaj whispered.

"I won't do this if you're scared, love. I don't want to hurt you. Don't think that with me, it can replace the pain inside from Sephiroth. If you think this is the right way to feel again, then it's not right. It's wrong," Cloud said, sitting up. The silver-haired teen shook his head and gripped at Cloud's arms. "I'm doing this because I want to... and I want to give myself to you fully...

I just want to know if you love me still."

"Of course I do! Then, why would I ask you to be with me forever! That band around your finger doesn't symbolize that you're _OWNED_, it means you are_ LOVED_," Cloud exclaimed, gathering the pale body in his arms, hugging Kadaj tightly. He heard the boy sniffle and then a small giggle. "A-are you sure," he asked timidly, curling into the embrace. "I am." Lifting his head, the teen smiled and kissed Cloud on the lips, pulling back. "Then... love me." Cloud shivered some at the low octave in his lover's voice and stared at him from golden bangs. "I think I will," he purred and suddenly thrust the pale boy on his waiting cock, penetrating through the tight ring of his entrance. A long, gutteral moan filled the room as Kadaj flung his head back, arching to the sensation of the artist inside of him. Cloud panted heavily, sweat starting to break on his forehead as he slowly drove himself, the tightness of Kadaj wrapped around him like a hot, silken glove. Grunting, the man was buried at the hilt and jerked his hips some, causing the boy to cry out, clinging to his shoulder's for dear life. "Aahhhh... mmmhhhhpppp... again...," the boy gasped, his head rolling to the side, silver bangs falling over an eye, the heated gaze burning into Cloud. With a small nod, the blonde pulled out some and thrust back in, not going slow at all. Kadaj kept calling out his name in a pitch higher than his normal voice, meeting Cloud as he banged into him. His neglected, already hard cock bounced against his stomach, the blonde taking ahold of it and started pumping it fastly, adding more pleasure to his lover. Kadaj was torn at both ends, not knowing where to go or pay attention to. Sweat ran off their bodies, the smacking sounds of flesh hitting music to his ears as he then took a glance at his blonde-haired partner. Cloud was simply thrown back into the throes of ecstacy, his eyes closed in concentration, drenched blonde locks plastered to his face and forehead, his strong arms holding up Kadaj as he pushed in harder and quicker, the tempo speeding up, the man matching it with his pumping on Kadaj's erection.

The boy fell over on Cloud's shoulder, scratching his nails down the bronze back as he whimpered, panted, and cried, tears of rapture rolling down his pink cheeks. Then, all of a sudden, he was thrown back on the soft bed, flipped over, and was entered again from behind, making him mewl in delight as he gripped the sheets, pushing his body toward the rapid thrusting. Pressing his face deep into the mattress, Kadaj reached inbetween his legs and started stroking his cock, squealing as he pleasured himself while Cloud gripped at his thin hips with a brusing force as he pulled out and forcefully shoved himself right back in, making the boy scream as he did this two more times.

"What do you want?"

"Ggggnnnn... only... you," the boy sobbed out, his fingers pulling at his swollen head, feeling the dampness of precum. "Holy shit... so tight," the man gasped suddenly, his hips jerking, snapping like a rubberband. Kadaj gasped thoatily and then, his body stiffened as he gave himself one firm, slick pull and with a long wail filled with passion and want, he came over the sheets, spasming violently. Cloud soon followed as he felt Kadaj's walls clamp down on him and he bent over the boy's back, choking back his moan as he emptied himself within. They collasped on one another, their slick limbs tangling in the cotton sheets. A moment passed as sedation floated around the two bodies, an occassional arm or foot twitching. Soft breathing soon followed as Kadaj tried to slumber off in a state of euphoria and calmness until he felt fingertips graze over his face. Blinking slowly, his jade, cat-like eyes met with dark, burning azure ones. The two lovers laid there, staring at each other in silence, drinking in the feel of being with another person. After awhile, Cloud spoke. "I don't want anyone but you."

Kadaj closed his eyes and sighed in content, bringing his tired body to the man's, feeling warmth and strong arms wrap around him like a blanket.

"And I you."

-------------

Some odd months later...

-------------

Sitting on a bench in a florid growing park was a twenty-four year old with a large sketch book in his hands and a piece of charcoal flying across the surface of the paper. He wore a smile, a mop of spiky blonde hair, and a pair of shinning azure eyes that drew the scenery before him. His partner was playing with some of the local little children while their mother's looked on. The boy was now nineteen and enrolled at the Midgar Technical College and was an inspiring writer. Looking up from their game of tag, the boy with silver hair of moonlight and gleaming jade eyes waved to his lover, calling out his name. The man waved back and sighed, closing the now tattered dark green sketchbook. "So, you two going to be okay now," asked a low, rumbling voice. Turning his head, the blonde saw a familiar person in black and scarlet, his ebony hair gently blowing in the small breeze that passed by. "Yeah. Thank you... for everything. For watching over him. And us, really. You should stop by the house for supper tonight. Yuffie, Cid, and Tifa will be there and I think I'm inviting Barret, too. We'd love to have you." A small chuckle reached his ears. "Maybe. See you around, Cloud," the man said and with a turn and a flap of his dark red trench coat, he left, leaving a smiling Cloud Strife. "Well... it's done. I'm at peace. And I bet... you were with me the whole time...," he whispered to the air, leaning back on the bench, closing his eyes. Then, a small change in the wind caressed his cheek, as if answering him. Touching his face, he looked down at the ground and then, he got up and joined the teen and the children, his heart lighter and his life now full.

And that's all that was said and done.

----------

**-sniffles and chokes back sobs- Well... that's it. No more... for now. Mwahaha. -smiles- You think I'm gonna stop with just Cloud and Kadaj! HELL'S TO THE NO! There's a whole slew of Final Fantasy bishies I need to corrupt! I hope you all enjoyed this fan fiction and I GRATEFULLY THANK ALL OF MY REVIEWERS! There's just so many to list, but you guys know who you are.  
I LOVE YOU ALL!  
-the moonlight carries the message of Love-  
SD**


	13. The Fairytale Ending

**Create Me  
A Final Fantasy VII: Advent children fan fiction  
By: Something Dysfunctional  
The Fairytale Ending  
Pairings: Cloud/Kadaj  
Disclaimer: I just didn't have the HEART to leave you all behind when I finished "Create Me"! I wanted to put something else up to let you all know that Cloud and Kadaj was going strong. Like always, they belong to Tetsuya Nomura and SquareEnix. The plot line belongs to me and uhm... Gackt belongs to me too!!! -author grins- Okay, maybe not the Most Sexiest Man in the World belongs to me, but I own his music. Well, I hope you guys enjoy this very much! Review nicely and happy reading! Arigatou!  
NOTE: to a very special reader... I dedicate this chapter SOLELY for you because, well... you picked me up!!! So, I give you this chapter, my dear friend. Here's to you** _CloudxKadajLover_. **This is ALL yours. THANK YOU!  
**--------- 

"Nya!!! C'mon back here, please?!! Kitty, kitty!," Kadaj whined, running around after his soft gray kitten. Respectfully, Cloud Strife watched this from the couch with a amused smile on his face as he read from a thick book. Since that fateful year of falling in love with the silver-haired boy and claiming him as a partner, the blonde artist couldn't have been more happier. Leaning back his head some, Cloud closed his eyes a moment, thanking whomever was listening and watching on him and Kadaj for many years to come. Soon, he felt a weight beside him. Opening his sapphire eyes, he met the intense jade ones of his lover, grinning toothily as he held his kitten against his chest. "I finally caught the little bastard after all this time!!!"

"It's a girl, Kadaj."

"Oh... I'll be damned. Well, that means instead of Squall being your name, let's try and find another name for you," the teen murmured against the soft fur of his playmate. The kitten pawed at her master's face and yawned cutely, wriggling to be free from his grasp. Kadaj stuck his tongue out and sighed, leaning on his lover's arm. "How long has it been since I came here?," he asked softly. Cloud turned his head towards his lover, surprised. "Almost a year. It's coming up pretty soon. Why?," the blonde inquired. Kadaj leaned his face up, the silver hair falling away. "Because it feels like forever. I haven't felt this happy and safe in awhile. Plus, I was just thinking about how I was lucky finding someone has hot as you. Old men aren't so attractive," Kadaj pouted, stating his matter-of-fact taste in his men. Cloud chuckled and pulled the teen fully into his arms, relishing at the heat he gave off and buried his nose in the moonlight hair, inhaling the scent that was Kadaj.

"But I'm kinda old."  
"No, you're hot. There's a difference." Cloud smiled in Kadaj's hair and pulled the teen fully into his lap, blue eyes twinkling as they stared at each other. "So, I'm hot?" The boy pursed his lips in thought, crossing his arms over his chest. "Hmm... now that you think about it... you ARE getting old!" With that said, Kadaj laughed merrily as he was chased around the house.  
---------

Tifa Lockheart was finishing wiping down her counter and sighed, pushing back a loose strand of dark brown hair. Looking around, she was satisfied with the cafe and placed the rag away. Closing time was here and she was itching to get out. After she made her rounds around the cafe, she slipped on her light sweater and stepped out into the night air. Ever since Cloud found his place here in town, Tifa was determined to find someone for her, but also wanted to keep and obtain her friendship with him and Kadaj. Wrapping her arms around her, she proceeded down the empty sidewalk, noting how bright the stars were in the late-Fall sky. Then, she heard a merry voice behind her, "Tifa!!! Wait up!" Turning around, she smiled largely. "Hey, Yuffie." The teenager bounded up to her, bed-decked in a bright orange sweater that was bulky and stopped mid-thigh on her, engine-red leggings with neon pink high-tops. She wore a yellow clip-on bow in her hair and was hoisting her book bag over her shoulders. "Done with work?!"

"Yup. Done with tutoring?"  
"Uh-huh. Dad wanted to know if you wanted to stop by for supper. He's making pot luck dinner," Yuffie Kisaragi hinted, linking an arms through Tifa's. "Sure, why not? I have nothing else to do and the company would be lovely!" The girls giggled and made their way to the two-story brick house were Cid and Yuffie resided. "Oh! I almost forgot to tell you!," Yuffie squealed, breaking away from Tifa and stopping in front of her. The bartender raised an eyebrow, red hazel eyes questioning. "Tell me what?"

"It's about Cloud and Kadaj."  
"What?"  
Yuffie grinned like a Cheshire cat and yipped, flailing her arms and legs.

"THEY'RE GETTING MARRIED!!!"  
----------

Cloud woke up from his nightmare silently, his eyes wide and his hand gripping at his chest. Taking a deep, steady breath, the blonde regained his composure and sat up slowly, not wanting to wake his young lover from his deep slumber. Running both hands through his messy, sunshine locks, the artist bit on his bottom lip, eyes narrowed in concentration as he recalled the terrible dream in his mind. Something about death... so many screams... blood, scattered on white... Tifa's shocked face, Yuffie sobbing openly, Cid grimacing, but looking scared... something happened. Someone was in his nightmare that wasn't allowed in. Who _WAS_ it?

a flash of silver.  
"... I will never be a mere memory-  
burning eyes of the brightest sea...

Cloud."

His heart tightening again, the blonde broke through his dry lips a wretched gasp, sweat beginning to slide down his temples.

_Him_.

Sephiroth.

He was back, invading Cloud's mind as he once did. He hadn't received these nightmares since Aerith's death. Wait a minute... the man tensed, his mind slowly working around what he just thought._ 'Since Aerith's death? Wait, that can't be right? I knew of Sephiroth after I started dating her, but that can't be it. I'm pretty sure she died because of cancer. Or... did she? Was it a planned death? Murder?'_ Cloud got up from the bed, moonlight pouring over his naked form as he approached the window, staring down onto the lit front yard. _'Aerith was diagnosed with the disease, but I never saw a scrap of medical proof. She never did loose her hair like most victims. She never told me when she had chemotherapy. Was it all a lie? For her to protect me? Herself?'_ Cloud felt his stomach churn and his throat working over the bile that started to rise up. "Oh, God," he whimpered, reality starting to sink in. He could remember vividly how whenever Sephiroth saw Aerith with him, his intense aquamarine eyes would narrow and he became stoic, quiet around them. When fighting tournaments happened and Aerith came to support, Sephiroth's attacks became nearly fatal, brutal. It scared Cloud. It made Aerith worry.

Then, one day, the girl said she had to go out to buy art supplies. She didn't come home until late that night, two bags in each hand from the art store, but her eyes were vacant, her expression vague, but she smiled nonetheless, but walked around awkwardly for some time until three weeks later, Cloud forced her to tell him what had changed about her. Weakly and timidly, Aerith told him that she went to the doctor for a check-up that day and was told she was cancerous.

From then on, she placed herself in the hospital and never allowed anyone in.

Even Cloud.

The night she died, Sephiroth was there before Cloud was, holding a bouquet of bright yellow daffodils and daises, staring down at the body with no expression on his handsome features. He held Cloud when he broke down sobbing, crying out for her.

Why _was_ he there first?

The man pressed his forehead against the window, tears coursing down his cheeks. "No... no, no, no, no...," he moaned piteously, his knees beginning to give away.

"Baby? You okay?," came a small, tiny voice. Cloud's body fell to the floor and instantly, he felt the rushing warmth of Kadaj's lithe body beside his own, wrapping his larger framer with his thin arms. "What's wrong?! Cloud!!!" The artist clung to the boy, his face in the crook of his neck. "He killed her! That's mother-fucker killed HER!," he howled. Kadaj was scared for his lover, confused by what was coming out of his mouth. "Who killed who, baby? Cloud, talk to me, stop crying! Please?!," he begged, grabbing the man's face in his hands, forcing him to look into his bright, jade-green eyes. Sapphire ones opened blearily, glittering with tears. "Sephiroth... Aerith...," he whispered, sniffling. Kadaj felt his body freeze at the mention of those two names. With what strength he had, the silver-haired boy lifted

Cloud and walked him back to the bed. His mind moved at such a slow pace. Time seemed to have stopped as he laid down the blonde and crawled beside him, covering them with blankets. As he held the man, Kadaj felt a pin-prick of anger blossom in his heart and soon, it spread throughout his entire being.

Sephiroth.  
----------

The next day was gray and bleak and a chilly wind blew through the town. A man dressed in a tasteful black trench coat walked along the sidewalk, his ebony hair flapping in the wind, held with a red rubber band. His bangs fell messily in front of his eyes that gleamed scarlet. He turned a corner into the local bookstore, opening the door as it jingled quietly. He prowled towards the back where a table sat, including a moonlight-colored haired boy with horrid features scrawled upon his lovely face. "What's with that look, Kadaj?," Vincent Valentine asked, sitting down softly. The boy narrowed his eyes. "What all do you know about Cloud and Sephiroth? Of Aerith Gainsborough? Somehow, I think it goes deeper than what we're allowed to see, even me," he growled, banging his fists on the table. Vincent stared at them and then raised a eyebrow coolly. "Is that a question or a command? May I presume both?," he inquired gently. Kadaj nodded. "Well... what do you wish to know?," the man asked, interlacing his fingers together. Kadaj took a deep breath and asked in a quiet voice, "Did he kill her?"

Silence stretched between them until the tall man spoke in a even tone. "There are... _were_ rumors circulating that that might've happened, but there are medical files stating that she died of cancer. However, that's what the hospital says. Whether or not Sephiroth convinced them not to say anything in another rumor. It's possible because of his high jealously he had between the two. Sephiroth was always the kind to get what he wanted- it's how he was raised. And he wanted Cloud. But, seeing that he was taken, he more than likely decided to take measures into his own hands. Now... you know that no one really knows the story but Aerith herself... and, unfortunately...," Vincent trailed off, staring at Kadaj. The teen nodded some, his heart sinking.

"But-"  
"What?"  
"There might be someone who knows." Kadaj leapt from his chair, eyes wide. "Who?!!" Vincent sat back in his chair, scarlet eyes set on the boy. "Do you remember a young doctor named Lucrecia? She took care of Cloud and you back when Sephiroth did injustice to you both. She told me of Aerith because Cloud kept repeating her name in his grief-stricken moments. She looked up data backgrounds and told me she died of cancer, but "_didn't tell anyone, she presumed_". So, I asked her several weeks later to do more investigations and pulled up several medical files and even some security tapes for extra measures. Sephiroth kept visiting Aerith after Cloud did. The files indicate the strains of cancer within Aerith's body, but no signs of chemotherapy nor radiation treatments.

Strange, no?

Another person is Tseng Li, one of the men who worked for Sephiroth and a good friend of mine. If anything, Tseng disliked working for him and can pretty much tell me anything. But however...

Why don't we take this to the real source, Kadaj? Are you to taking the next big step to saving your relationship and to finally put Cloud's past behind him?," Vincent prodded, pointing a slim finger at Kadaj. The boy blinked and shifted his gaze down towards the floor, uncertainty flooding his veins. He wanted nothing more than for Cloud to finally be happy and to put Aerith's fate to rest. It was more than that as well- confronting the man who raped and nearly killed him. Vincent felt the fine hairs on his neck tingle as Kadaj turned his gaze back to him, set in such a determined yet fierce emotion, his jade eyes gleamed bright like a panthers, his silvery bangs falling over one eye. "Let's do it."  
"You sure?"  
"Couldn't be more."

Vincent nodded some and stood, his trench coat falling into place. "Well, let's go then." Both men walked out of the warm bookshop to the cold town, heading towards the prison encampment where Kadaj's greatest fear laid behind stone walls. "By the way... congratulations."

"Eh?"  
The man blinked, looking a bit taken back. "About you and Cloud tying the knot."  
"Yuffie told you?"  
"Of course."  
"Figured..."  
----------

Cloud sighed for the umpteenth-billion time that day since he woke up. It was his day off and Kadaj had had classes earlier that morning and wouldn't be home till later. He lounged on the couch, the kitten snoozing several feet away from him near the fireplace. The blonde laid his head back on the couch, staring at the merry hearth. He had made love to Kadaj there at one point. It was one of the most intense sex moments he had encountered with the teen. A familiar tightening in his groin made him shift in his seat and blush some at the scant memory. It was a good one, mind you.  
TOO good.

Shaking his head, he grabbed the remote and turned on the T.V., only to groan and smack his forehead. _'Okay... never let Kadaj have the television last...' _Sounds of passionate, romping sex emitted from the screen and speakers from a porno DVD the teenager left in there. Cloud could feel his right eye twitch slightly at the signs directing towards him of hormones and lust. "HEY! You better get back down!," he growled at his poking arousal in his dark jeans, staring at it with loathing. (1) Rubbing his eyes, the man stood and walked into the kitchen, trying to get his mind of the image of porcelain skin rubbing against his bronze, a willing mouth opened, screaming his name as they rocked together.  
Cloud shook his head again, harder, and threw the fridge door open, eyes searching hurriedly for food. "Ah! Leftover spaghetti, not bad," he mused, pulling the pot of sauce out. As he carried it to the stove, he saw a plain apron laying across the marble countertop. Swallowing some, Cloud remembered the day he came home to find the moonlight-haired teen wearing "nothing" but that and cooking a stew, followed by pounding him on the kitchen table.

"... You... are seriously hating me, aren't you, God?," he moaned, hanging his head in defeat. No matter where he went, there were remnants of where and how Cloud and Kadaj made love. Now, he needed release. Bad. Looking around like a guilty little boy, trying not to get caught, the man leaned back against the counter, his right hand heading towards his zipper on his jeans. Trailing the zipper down slowly, he arched his back some, hissing as it ran over his sensitive organ. He unbuttoned the top and slid a shaking hand into his jeans, touching hot skin, brushing against the light dusting of hair leading to where he ached the most. He cupped himself, head leaning back and banging against the cabinet. He brought out his weeping cock into the light warm air of the kitchen, sliding his thumb over the slick head, smearing the precum that had gathered there. Slowly, he pumped his hand up and down, running light brushes with his fingertips over soft areas. Over the thick vein, around where his base touched his sac, fondling the heaviness of his balls with his free hand...

Cloud was in La-La Land, thinking of his jade-eyed lover with his wicked mouth and lithe, agile body like that of a cat's. The boy, in his mind's eye, was on all four, approaching him with his silver hair over that one eye, a feral grin on his face as he approached Cloud's sex, taking it all between his hot lips. The blonde moaned at the memory and worked his fist over himself quickly, rocking his hips with each pump. Hands found themselves tracing patterns over his body, encouraging more wordless noises from him, sweat mingling with the scent of arousals and musk. A dripping fantasy of carnal lust.

"I should definitely come home more often to this," sighed a soft voice from the doorway. Cloud stopped, face draining all of color and he jerked his head towards the sound, seeing his lover home and watching him hungrily. Kadaj licked his lips and gripped the doorframe tighter, his knuckles white. "Hmm... the thing now is to either go over there and help you or watch you for myself... what do you think-

Vincent?"

Cloud then froze all together at the mention of the dark man's name, his cock glistening more with the act of being caught not only by his lover, but by a friend. A rather good-looking friend, that was. Vincent stood silently behind Kadaj, watching the blonde with unreadable scarlet-red eyes, his black hair pulled back, revealing a long, handsome face of pure white skin and high cheekbones, a strong, masculine jaw and thick, elegant neck peering from his trench coat and button-down shirt collar. Vincent was lean, with broad shoulders and endless legs. No one but Kadaj knew was laid underneath the elaborate and lavish name-brand clothing. Pale lips parted, a slight smirk playing on them as Vincent spoke:

"I believe you should watch." The low tone of his husky voice made Cloud shudder some, his cock springing to life _more_ at the new noise that had affect on him. "I should... but..." The boy turned and whispered something in the tall man's ear, grinning behind his thin hand. "Are you sure?," Vincent asked, sincere. The boy nodded, eyes gleaming. "I've always wanted to do something like this, but I'm not sure Cloud even did. I think you should... persuade him," Kadaj said throatily, his gaze now turned to Cloud's, burning into his soul, making the blonde's blood race. "As you wish," the dark man said, bowing his head and swiftly approached the blonde, his eyes darkened to a garnet color. "Forgive me, Cloud, but allow me the pleasure," he purred deeply and leaned his head down, capturing the startled artist's lips in a fierce, hot kiss, his body enveloping over his own. A startled noise came from Cloud's throat as Vincent's tongue trusted in, entwining along his own. Large hands came up to tilt the blonde head back as he ravished the slick cavern. Vincent pressed his body along Cloud's, his own proof of desire poking against the blonde's sturdy thigh.

The blonde broke free, gasping for air, allowing Vincent to attack his bent neck. Sharp teeth grazed and nipped at taunt, sweet flesh, making the man whine and rock his body against the tall man as pleasure ripped through him. His eyes sought out Kadaj's and they nearly made him come right on the spot. Kadaj leaned against the doorframe on his right shoulder and arm, already stripped of his shirt, leaving only his black jeans and thick, black boots with a single studded belt across his thin hips. His pale, white skin glowed in the dim light of the kitchen, highlighting his small muscles and wiry body. His pants were halfway open, stroking himself as he watched his lover and best friend make-out. It wasn't the image of his young love that made Cloud yearn for him more, it was his presence... his...

_eyes_...

They practically were black, smoldering to a fine, dark emerald-color like a panther hunting for his prey.

Kadaj licked his upper lip suggestively and tug hard and slow on his cock, mouthing his partner's name. The man whimpered and both arms reached up to grasp the top of the cabinet and Vincent proceeded to lick and suck on Cloud's neck, the same time ridding his coat and shirt so fast that the other two barely saw it. Vincent was built and large, but tapered to a slim waist, his skin beautiful. Instantly, both men then stood naked before Kadaj, kissing and exploring each other's bodies as their clothes laid in heaps on the linoleum floor. Hearing Cloud moan, Vincent felt the sound go straight to his groin and moved between the blonde's legs, his hands trailing down the bronze chest and then behind to grab his behind. Another moan escaped from Cloud and he moved closer, instinctively wrapped his legs around the tall man's own and groaned when Vincent began caressing his ass.Vincent smirked and brought the artist closer until his ass was just sitting on the ledge and then rolled his hips against Cloud's hard erection, enticing a loud cry from him. He deepened their kiss and began sucking on Cloud's tongue, rolling his hips again and began a slow, lazy rhythm, pushing their naked erections together. "Nnnngggg!," Cloud whined, trying to pull away, "I...need-oh! G-God", he moaned again when the black-haired man thrust a little harder and once more gave into the older man's pleasuring movements. Vincent moved his mouth down to Cloud's neck again, sucking at it, leaving a bright red, purple-hued mark. He began to speed his thrusts, making them more urgent and lust filled as he slowly moved his kisses downward to his collarbone.

"I think I wanna play now, boys. Lemme have my blondie, Vincent. You can take him from behind," Kadaj purred lowly, coming up behind the large back of the dark man, wrapping his arms around the sturdy torso, already naked, staring straight into Cloud's haze-covered eyes. Cloud was red and panting, sweaty, still not believing that his small lover was letting another be with them. Kadaj squeezed his way between the bodies and promptly set himself behind Cloud, turning the blonde towards him. "No one else comes inside of me. No one claims me but you and only you," he murmured, tilting his head back for a submissive kiss. The artist heard the statement run through him like a crack of a whip and growled, roughly pressed himself against the smaller boy, plundering his mouth with a searing kiss, lifting a creamy leg up to balance on the counter-top as he began to prepare Kadaj to enter him. Cloud gasped in the kiss as he felt Vincent wrap a arm around his waist to proceed to do the same to him. Trying to focus, the blonde kissed his young lover deeper, his tongue exploring and tasting as his lips and teeth pressed and bit at Kadaj's, his fingers working fast at the opening offered to him. He moaned into the kiss as Vincent pressed two inside of him, flicking something that made his back stiffen and his cock to strain. "Now," he hissed, spitting saliva into his palm, stroking it on his erection. "Yyyyyesssss...," Kadaj groaned, leaning against the cabinet, his body taunt, his own cock standing proudly in the air.

With a thrust, Cloud was enveloped by hot heat and from behind, he felt a large presence within him, stretching him, filling him. The entire kitchen was echoing with the pants, gasps, and small noises that all three men produced from dry mouths. Soon, a steady rocking and snapping of hips at the same time occurred and Kadaj wrapped his arms around Cloud, shouting at times and then others, crying out in pleasure, feeling his lover's cock inside of him, stroking him to pleasure. Cloud was wanting to cry, he felt so whole. Vincent was thrusting into him quick and powerfully, his dark head bent as he bit and lapped at Cloud's neck, growls and panting coming from him. Soon, the bodies were glistening with sweat and hands began to wander, marking and scratching as they fucked each other senselessly with nothing but lust and carnal desire ripped through them. Kadaj screamed as he felt Vincent's large hand wrap around his cock tightly and began pumping to the same tempo as them, coming on the spot as ribbons of white splashed on his abdomen and Cloud's chest. He clamped his mouth on Cloud's, whose bruising grip on his hips tightened and his hips snapped against Kadaj, the smacking and slapping of flesh their music. "Almost... there...," Cloud panted. Then, Vincent drew Cloud's body to him, his cock slipping out of Kadaj's dripping entrance and pounded into him harshly, both men crying out as they came abruptly.

All three fell to the ground, spent and sticky. Hot and exhausted. Filled and sleepy.

"... what... happened?"  
"I believe Kadaj... gave you a early wedding gift."  
A snicker.  
"Damn right, I did."  
--------

Kadaj and Vincent didn't see Sephiroth as planned. The boy wanted to take Cloud with him and only him. It wasn't Vincent's cross to bear- it was only him and his beautiful partner. However... to bring up such a subject was tender. And not easy. Kadaj knew that Cloud hated the swordsman with every fiber of his being, but absolution was to be made for both of them to live no longer in shadows and darkness. The boy looked over at his lover from his spot in the recliner, watching him read something in the newspaper. It was late already, their romp with Vincent had ended hours ago, leaving the three men sated and quite happy. Cloud shyly agreed later with Kadaj that it was nice to have someone they trusted do something like that with them. Secretly, the boy had asked his friend to help him get Cloud comfortable before asking him to come to the prison to confront Sephiroth- he just didn't know the blonde would already be two-steps ahead of him when they got home. Sex heals wounds, but not all of them.  
However, that wasn't the case right now.

Kadaj needed Cloud to make his peace.

"Uhm... babe?," he called softly, bringing his knees up, wrapping his long arms around them. "Hmm?," the blonde said, azure eyes still scanning over the printed paper. "I, uh, need your help with... something."  
"Well, what is it?"  
Kadaj tightened his grip around his legs, squeezing his eyes shut tightly and braced himself.

"I need you to come with me to ask Sephiroth how he killed her."

A formidable silence stretched across them in the most uncomfortable settling that it made Kadaj want to scream, to cry, to yell... it was so quiet. Like death hung over them in a wet, sodden blanket of bad news. The boy felt his heart pounding loudly in his ear, he vaguely wondered if Cloud could hear it in the thick silence. Then, a small voice: "Why?" Kadaj lifted his head up, eyes opening to the white ceiling, feeling a wave of fear and tears overcome him. "So that we both can live without regrets... to avenge her... to make you normal again," the teen whispered thickly, feeling wetness cascade down his thin cheeks. Nothing was said. It seemed as though everything had slowed down, frozen time. Then, suddenly, Kadaj found himself hauled up into strong arms, clinging to him. "How did you know?," Cloud asked hoarsely in his moonlight hair, gripping Kadaj's body to him. "Your... dreams... the nightmares. You've been having them a lot. I figured... it was because of her death..."

"You're a brave one to try and do something like this to help me, kitten. I... don't think I'm strong yet..." Kadaj pulled away some, sniffling, though glaring at his lover a bit. "Like hell you are! You're going with me tomorrow to bring that man and to save her soul! And then, we're GOING to get married and LIVE happily ever after with a lot of cats, good-hotter-than-HELL-sticky-sweet-man-TO-man-illegal-sex, and paint pictures and go to ROCK concerts!!!," the teen rambled, his face growing hot at his declarations. Cloud blinked, his eyes gleaming with unshed tears and mouth slack. "You've thought this out a lot, haven't you?," the blonde stated slowly. "You DAMN right I did! No one is going to stop ME from marrying you, Cloud Strife, and I'm sure Aerith doesn't want nothing more than for YOU to be happy. Ya got that?!!," Kadaj screeched, pointing a trembling finger in the man's face. He then was crushed against his lover, lips capturing his mouth in a sweet, burning kiss that left him breathless and shocked.  
--------

"I don't mind doing this, really, but, uh... if I get the urge to punch him through the glass, hold me back," Tifa muttered, glaring into the glass wall where inmates were to be behind for their talks with people from the outside world. Cid nodded at Cloud. "Same 'ere. I don' wanna go home explaining to Yuff why her Daddy's fists are bandaged and he's got silver hair wrapped 'round a stick of victory," he grumbled around his toothpick in his mouth. Kadaj snickered some and poked his partner in the ribs. "See? It was good to bring moral support!," he grinned. The artist rolled his eyes, only to stop half-way when the alarm went off, signaling that the inmates were coming in. The group stilled and waited with baited breath as they piled in, looking for loved ones or friends. Cloud kept a sharp eye out for that familiar gleaming hair of silver snow and then found his hands shaking when he met a pair of aquamarine eyes. "There he is," he breathed. Kadaj noticed his nervousness and reached under the table, grasping a hand and holding it. "Be strong. Remember, this is for you and her," he murmured gently, squeezing Cloud's hand assuredly. Cloud nodded and squared his shoulders, ready to talk.

Sephiroth sat down before them, still regal in his prison uniform, flicking back his long hair, a steady gaze upon Cloud and no one else. "Well, well... it's good to see you again, Cloud," he said lowly, rolling the man's name off his tongue as if it were a fine wine to be tasted and savored. The blonde shuddered inwardly and narrowed his eyes, frowning.

"We've got questions."  
"I might have answers. It depends if you asked the right ones."

"Like Hell! You're gonna answer every single damn one of them!," Cloud barked, banging his fist on the small table. Everyone jumped at the noise and nervously watched Sephiroth's reaction. "Since you're asking me so... _nicely_... I guess I don't have much of a choice," the man smirked, leaning back in his chair. Cloud gritted his teeth and took a deep breath, ready to ask the first and most important question of all:

"Did you kill Aerith Gainsborough?"

No emotion flickered upon the swordsman's face, nor did he flinch or move at the question asked to him. "Why would you think that, Cloud?," Sephiroth asked gently, tilting his head some to the side. "Because we have people to back us up: Lucrecia Hojo, Tseng Li, nearly the entire hospital and those who worked on Aerith, and some very nice people at your company. You honestly couldn't stand the fact that Cloud was taken and you couldn't have him, could you? So, in order for you to obtain what YOU wanted, the glitch in the problem was to be taken away and it was Aerith. You killed her for your own sake but all the while, you killed a part of Cloud in the process. Even after you two dated and then ended the relationship, it wasn't enough. You had to come after me but Cloud never yielded to you. Isn't it OBVIOUS that he doesn't want you?!! That he doesn't NEED you!!!," Kadaj screamed, standing fast from his chair, hands clenched at his sides and body rigid. Tifa gasped at the out-cry and felt her heart go out to the boy.

Apparently... things ran deeper than on the surface...

Sephiroth then leaned forward, pressing the tips of his fingers together and leaned on his elbows, staring down Kadaj with his cool eyes that seemed to glow. "Why did you do it?," Kadaj asked, fearing the reply. "He will always need me. Even now, I know I haunt his dreams at night... I know that he will weaken and buckle underneath me... Cloud can not survive without me," he said evenly, lowly, almost like casting a spell or a threat. "That bitch knew it was coming to her. So, in order to protect him, she made Cloud believe she was ill with a incurable virus. She wanted nothing more than Cloud's happiness. Oh, it took me awhile to break her spirit, so, she needed a little..." Sephiroth chuckled. "Persuasion, if you will. And it was breath-taking, to see someone so gifted, so full of life, so... beautiful... crumble under my hands. Finally, she wouldn't give up, so I had to deliver the sweet release of Death on her. I injected a little something that was made in my labs at the company to have her die in her sleep peacefully without a trace to be made back to me nor my workers. It was astounding how she then didn't give up so easily. Those big, gorgeous green eyes, Cloud... looking at me... that looked at you... staring me down with so much anger. It was more beautiful than words could describe," Sephiroth whispered so lovingly, so evilly that it made Kadaj's stomach churn and his hatred for the man sky-rocketing.

Everyone stared in shock at the statement he just said. Cloud looked on, white as a ghost, his body still. Kadaj looked over and saw how steadily the man stood, staring down his counterpart.

"Well... I believe the court and judge will have a fine time listening to this," he said in a even tone, lifting up a small tape-recorder, stopping the tape inside. Sephiroth's face fell like fine china, standing fast from his chair. "What the- those aren't allowed in here!," he yelled, eyes wide. "I had to do some talking in order to get what I need. What Aerith needed to rest in peace. For all of us," Cloud said, his azure eyes dark. He leaned forward to the glass, snarling then.

"You will become a memory. I am not yours. I am not a puppet. I am me." (2)  
--------

Three weeks passed since Sephiroth was sentenced to life for the murder and incarciration of Aerith and then shortly, on February 22nd, respectively, Kadaj and Cloud _finally_ tied the knot. Well.. the only way two men know how to. Secret marrige, lawfull joining of two partners by the city, and the best reception party in Midgar that it had to offer. Kadaj laid back on his hotel bed, hand reaching for the ceiling as he admired the white and gold marrige band on his wedding finger. He blushed some and brought it back down, cradling it close to his chest. "I'm Kadaj Strife now," he murmured happily, turning over on his side. Their honeymoon carried them to the flavored Costa De Sol near the beaches. Kadaj could smell the salty-breeze that floated through the large bay windows that were open, revealing a nightsky littered with sparkling stars. The moon hung low near the ocean, a large orb that was orange, its transformation to that familiar silvery-white in mere hours. Kadaj sighed and buried his face in the fluffy pillow. "This is too good to be true," he said to himself.

"It's good. And believe me, it's true," came a soft chuckle as he was lifted into sturdy arms, a face nuzzling in the crook of his neck. Kadaj giggled and turned over, meeting the sweet gaze of his husband. "I think it's still a dream though. Are we, like... _really _married? Are we finally tied to each other? Can we find happiness that we've been looking for all this time?," the teen asked, fearing that reality wasn't going to be as kind to them. The blonde smiled, kissing Kadaj on the nose. "Yes, of course we are, and it is possible," Cloud answered to the three questions. The boy sighed, embracing his lover. "I hope so. Now that Sephiroth is mos' def' (3) in the doghouse forever, do you think Aerith is finally at peace? That she won't be bothered again"  
"I like to think so. She was never the one to hate anyone. She saw good in some people. For Sephiroth, she probably saw some that no one else could..."  
"How and why, I dunno," Kadaj muttered. "Oh! Did you go visit-"

"I did. And I left her some flowers."  
"Good."

They were silent for awhile, just enjoying their company with each other. Kadaj lifted his eyes to Cloud's, finding that they stared back. The boy felt his heart swell for the love of this man. He thought he was going to burst. After a year and some odd months, he was taken in and loved by a mere artist that just wanted to draw him, a spoiled little punk with no future. They nurtured each other, loved one another, and fought to be together when it seemed impossible. Kadaj wanted to give everything he had to Cloud for saving him and he knew Cloud felt the same way. After failed relationships and unkind deaths, both men found each other perhaps not by choice, but by Fate.  
And a little extra help on the side from her.  
Kadaj secretly thought that always to himself.

"Baby... I don't want to be with anyone else in this lifetime or the next. All I want is you," Kadaj blurted out, his face blushing, eyes wide. Cloud smiled sweetly and ran a hand through Kadaj's silver hair, feeling the softness and texture of the strands flowing between his fingers. "Quit reading my mind. Well... let's make it that way," he stated. "I don't think I never wanted someone so much as you. You make everything so much brighter, Kadaj, you'd think I'd be blinded by now, but I'm not. Instead, each day...

I fall more and more in love with you. And that, my kitten, is not a lie," Cloud said firmly, almost passionately. The boy blinked at this proclamation, tears smarting his jade eyes. "Gah, you romantic, you!," he half-giggled, half-sobbed, pouncing on the blonde with kisses on his face. They laughed at this and parted some, staring into each other's eyes. Kadaj leaned down some, brushing his lips over Cloud's mouth. "Tonight, I'm no one elses but yours. Tomorrow, you will fill my thoughts. Forever, you will be mine," he stated so quietly, claiming his lover's own lips in a long, probing kiss that engulfed them with intense heat, fire, and love. There would be no hardcore sex tonight.

Only deep, exploring, love-making.

Cloud rolled them over onto the middle of the cool bed, not breaking contact with the kiss. Kadaj weaved his hands into the sunlight, golden locks and moved Cloud's head some, deepening the kiss more, wrapping a leg around the blonde's slim waist. Their clothed erections rubbed against each other, making the teen beneath Cloud mewl in the back of his throat. Tonuges battled slowly, but hard, caressing each other in a slick dance. Kadaj broke away some, nibbling on Cloud's bottom lip, feeling his partner's hands dive underneath his back to hold him closer to his own heated body. "I believe... that we are wearing... too much clothes...," the boy stated, with a bite going down Cloud's neck. The artist moaned appreciatively and nodded numbly. "You're right." The man leaned up, stripping off his already opened button-down and reached forward to undo Kadaj's buttons on his shirt. "Whoever in the seven Hells made buttons are idiots," he mumbled, making the teen laugh heartly. "Impatient, much?," Kadaj teased, feeling the cool air touch his now bare chest and he arched up some, flexing his pale torso. Cloud paused, watching his little lover. "Yeah... a little," he said, licking his lips and bent down, drawing a nipple in his mouth, making the teen cry out some, hands finding their way back in Cloud's spiky hair.

He feasted on the little nub, coaxing out more sweet noises from his love, pulling at it with his teeth gently and bathing it with quick swipes of his tonuge. His free hand found its mate, tweaking and rubbing it. Kadaj flung his head back on the pillows, panting and moaning, feeling each lick go down to his groin. "Cloud...!," he whined, pushing down on the head, urging him to go down further to source of his aching. The blonde sat up, his mouth glistening with saliva. "What?," he asked teasingly, smiling a bit. Kadaj pouted at his partner. "Don't you "dare" do that to me. Unzip those pants and get busy, mister. I'm hard and it hurts."

Cloud sat up and took Kadaj by the hips, pulling him down and sat upon his pelvis, grinding himself against the boy slowly, making a noise of approval as he felt the trapped erection slide against his own. "You're right... you are hard... but I want to play with _you,_ Kadaj... just like you did with me. Only, it's a two-way street tonight," he rumbled lowly in his chest, rocking against the teen a little harder, a little more sweeter. Kadaj could only groan and meet Cloud with each grind, rubbing his encased cock against Cloud's. He writhed on the bed, gripping the sheets. "Please... please... Cloud... give me more," he panted, a dark flush across his cheeks, silver hair splayed on the sheer white pillows, his body taunt.

Cloud growled seductively in his throat and leaned forward, his naked chest brushing against the boy's, kissing him deeply. Hands unbuckled Kadaj's pants quickly and shucked them down, his erection bobbing in the air freely. Kadaj sighed happily and then his breathing hitched, a small wail escaping his mouth as he was engulfed by Cloud, his tonuge working over the hard ridges, bathing the flared head, tasting the precum that flowed from the slit. He gripped the base of the straining member and started pumping it slowly, leisurely. Above his golden head, he heard the mewling and gasping from his young lover and it encouraged him to go quicker, wrapping his lips firmly around his cock and bob his head up and down, sucking the length fully, the tip hitting the back of his throat.

Kadaj felt his abdomen tighten and he leaned forward, crying out. He pushed Cloud's head away and crawled into his lap, grabbing the artist's own arousal and starting jerking him off as well, causing both of them to moan out in pleasure. Cloud stroked him harder and faster, leaning his head up to catch flesh in his teeth from Kadaj's neck, enjoying the salty taste of the skin between his lips. Kadaj started to rub his bottom against the blonde's cock, aligning the arousal within the crack of his ass.

"Oh, Cloud..."

Desperate little cries poured out of the teen's mouth. Cloud felt himself harden further and slipped a hand down the back of his lithe lover. A shiver passed through him when he brushed an index finger across his entrance, massaging the wrinkled skin before slipping into its warm depths. Kadaj gasped and pushed his hips down to meet the thrusting finger. He placed his hands on the large shoulders and squeezed hard, using it for leverage as he impaled himself, again and again. Kadaj moaned, "Harder... more, Cloud! I. . . I'm gonna. . .", and instead, Cloud added two more fingers, fucking him hard and aiming for his prostate. A scream exploded from the silver-haired youth's mouth, echoing in the hotel room. The blonde groaned when the boy dropped a hand towards his lower regions, wrapping it around his own throbbing length. Cloud continued to stroke me and ride the intruding fingers. "Harder, Cloud, please, harder!!!," he begged as he slammed his hips down hard, trying to swallow more and more of his lover's fingers. "Not yet," the man growled sweetly low and released them, pushing Kadaj back down on the bed gently and reached towards the nightstand, pulling out a tube from his travel bag.

Smiling some, he inclined his head down to kiss Kadaj once more, pinning his wrists above him with a free hand, the other lubing his erection. "I love you, so much," he murmured over the boy's lips and thrust inside of him with one, swift motion, making Kadaj cry out in rapture. "Fuck!" he cried out in pleasure. He wrapped his shapely legs around Cloud's waist, urging me closer, trying to push in deeper. Cloud gripped the boy's narrow hips with his large hands and began to thrust into him, slowly and steadily, squeezing his hips. "Cloud...!," he moaned, over and over as the artist increased his speed and changed the angle of his hips. The rocking increased as Kadaj cried out into the night, Cloud moaning at the velvet-tightness around his cock, urging him to go faster, the bed rocking. Suddenly, Kadaj let out a piercing wail as he arched his body off the bed- Cloud had found his prostate. "Nnnn, oh, please, baby... go faster!," he pleaded, eyes half-lidded, his body sweating and his mouth opened, stained cherry-red from biting on it.The blonde complied and lifted the teen's legs so that they draped over his shoulders. The changed position caused him to go deeper, and fuck him harder.

"God, Kadaj," Cloud moaned as he gazed down at him, meeting the near-dark green eyes. Kadaj's head was thrown back from each thrust pounded into him, his hair flying everywhere, his wiry body whithering and moving, his insides clenching around his lover. Cloud moaned and slammed into him, harder. In return, Kadaj cried out and his body trembled in pleasure. The artist wrapped an arm around his lover's smooth thighs, holding them to his chest, while the other hand wrapped around the hard cock trapped between the hot bodies. Kadaj mewled and Cloud could feel wetness drip down his hand as he jerked him off. His body twisted and writhed to the double pleasure, unable to hold back release for much longer. "Oh, god, Cloud, make me cum," he begged, unable to open his beautiful eyes as the man pounded into him. Cloud stroked his arousal harder and faster, while ramming in and out of his channel faster than before. A few seconds later, Kadaj screamed Cloud's name as hot liquid burst from his cock and rained down onto his smooth chest. The blonde gasped as Kadaj's inner muscles clamped down on his arousal, squeezing tight as the silver-haired boy released his passion.

Cloud was still pounding into him when Kadaj came down from his high. He sighed in pleasure and gazed at him through his thick eyelashes, his jade eyes shinning. His pink tongue emerged from his swollen lips, and he began tracing his plump mouth with the tip of his tongue. Cloud growled low in his throat and Kadaj smiled. Then, he started squeezing his inner muscles hard, creating a vice-like grip around his partner's throbbing cock. He could no longer hold back his release as he came hard, shooting into him, releasing himself as pleasure clouded over my mind in a thick haze. Cloud groaned his lover's name as his cock twitched inside him, still feeling pleasure as he emptied himself in the hot, searing body. Both men collasped on the sweat-soaked sheets, breathing heavily, sleeping already wanting to claim them.

Kadaj leaned over some, ghosting his lips over his lover's, content and warm. "Thank you, baby... thank you," he said quietly, wrapping his arms around Cloud. The blonde murmured something in reply and nuzzled his face in Kadaj's moonlight hair. "What was that?," the boy asked, smiling a bit.

"I love you".  
"I do too..."

Soon, the sounds of deep, even breathing filled the room along with the sound of the ocean, lulling the two into a more deep slumber. The moon now hung high in the dark sky, shinning a light so bright, you would have thought it was day time. The windows were opened, the fine, white silk curtains flowing in the wind. Silently, knowingly, a shadow loomed near the corner of the window, faint traces of moonlight touching it. A small giggle came from it and the shadow turned, facing the sky. Emerald eyes twinkled and a soft voice spoke to no one:  
"A fairy-tale ending."  
--------

**... okay, seriously... who LOVES me right now??? -author awaits glomps, hugs, cookies, and kisses and slaps to the face for not finishing this sooner- I know the whole situation with Vincent seemed dirty, but hey- THAT was hot, no? I hope everyone enjoyed "Create Me" very much. I know I will miss writing it, but hey, there's more bishounen to harrass. Thank you all for reviewing, favoriting, and reading this fanfiction. **_CloudxKadajLover_**, I hope this was good for you. XD**

**(1)That was hysterical, okay!  
(2) It was about time Cloud stood up for himself like he did in FF7 (the game). No mo' Sephy to corrupt him. Buahaha.  
(3) "Mos' def'" I got from the manga "NANA". I thought it was cool.**

**---the moonlight carries the message of Love---**

**_"Later Days...!"_  
SD**


End file.
